One Can Save Many
by Demsit The Mystic Cat
Summary: Evangeline was human. Quaxo was her 'pet' and a cat. One night when she runs away from home she is fatally injured, but she makes it to the the junkyard where Quaxo and the Jellicles were and collapses. Quaxo casts a spell to try and save her but in doing so she is transformed into a cat! Now the Jellicles must learn to trust her like Quaxo does but will love and acceptance bloom?
1. Chapter 1

One Can Save Many 1

Evangeline 'Eve' Adeline Brooks was, contrary to popular belief, complete sane. What made people think she was insane? She has memories from previous lives that she insisted were not made up, when her parents took her to see a psychiatrist the results came back as truthful. Evangeline was telling the truth. But the higher powers put it down to a faulty machine and Evangeline was put under the mental health act, locked in her room with no human contact expect from her abusive father and controlling mother. However, she did have one friend. The Jellicle Cat Mr Mistoffelees. At first she would just stare at him knowing that she recognized him before she smiled and whispered.

"I'm Evangeline, would you like something to eat?" The cat seemed startled but when Evangeline reached over to her bedside table and pulled a piece of pork and put it on a container lid, gently placing it in front of him. He sniffed it slightly before smiling at Evangeline and purring.

"Thank you." Evangeline's eyes widened and she paled more than she normal was and her mouth parted slightly.

"Y-you talked!" She whispered in shock to which he nodded with a mouthful of pork in his mouth before he swallowed and said.

"I am a jellicle cat and you are my owner." Her parted mouth closed and spread itself into a small smile as she asked.

"Will you be my friend?" Mistoffelees smiled at her, nodding, before he moved closer and curled up in her lap. From that moment on the human and the cat were closer than most people with their pets. He helped her, at night, sneak out her window and into the London streets where she could run, jump, dance and do the things she never could in her prison cell. But it was the one night in eight years of their friendship that Mistoffelees wasn't there that Evangeline snuck out and sat on the street, near Trafalgar Square, when she met another cat. This one was female, orange, black and white with a mischievous look in her eye. When Evangeline saw her she gave a small smile and a wink before pulling a ham sandwich from her backpack that she had taken with her and took a medium size bit of ham out of it, offering it to the cat. Said cat looked stunned before Evangeline said kindly and softly.

"Go on, take it. I'm not going to hurt you." The cat did and another one appeared, slightly larger but same colours and male. The same happened when Evangeline offered him a piece before the two heard something and something in Evangeline sparked fear and concern in her core before the two calicoes started to run but Evangeline told them to hide in her backpack. They did and she sat in place pretending to be asleep as a ginger cat, wild and ferocious by the look of him, darted past looking for the two calicoes. When he was gone, Evangeline let the two out and nodded to them with a smile and a wink before picking up her bag and pelting it back home. The two cats stared at her disappearing figure stunned. They had never met a human like her before and when they returned to their tribe they were unusually quiet and reserved, worrying the tribe greatly.

"You two alright?" Alonzo asked them and they nodded, the female mumbling.

"Fine." The pair crawled into the den without another word. The tribe shared looks before Mistoffelees, who was a member of the tribe, knocked on the den door and the male opened the door.

"You haven't eaten anything and Jennyanydots has made your favorites." He said but the male shook his head saying.

"We've already eaten, but thanks Aunt Jenny." Then he closed the den door on Mistoffelees. Jenny frowned, this wasn't at all like her adopted children. Her best friend, Jellylorum, nudged her and Jenny nodded bustling over to the den and knocked softly.

"Mungo, Rumple, are you alright my dears?" She asked softly through the door. Rumpleteazer opened the door slightly and said.

"We kinda had an incident with a strange human." The tribe froze and Jenny coaxed the pair out of their dens and Skimbleshanks, Jenny's mate and the adopted father of the two, came to their side.

"Are you alright? It didn't hurt you did it?" Rumpleteazer shook her head frantically and said.

"No, Uncle Skimble, she was really nice and she was sitting in the street near Trafalgar Square and she, well, gave us some of her food and hid us from Macavity. We've never come across a human like her before." Mistoffelees had stiffened slightly and looked alert.

"What did she look like?" He asked and Mungojerrie thought for a minute.

"Orange hair, green eyes, pale skin, and spots-"

"They're called freckles, Mungo." Mistoffelees said slumping against the TSE 1 with his head in his paws.

"You know this human, Quaxo?" Jellylorum asked her son who nodded and said.

"She's my human. She's just like us only human." Some cats looked weary, others looked confused and one looked hopeful.

"What do you mean, Mistoffelees?" Munkustrap asked and Quaxo smiled to himself.

"She's kind, quiet, warm, a fantastic dancer and singer, pretty even for a human, and she goes through hell but she always has a smile for me. I'm her only friend." Bombalurina chuckled and said.

"You're exaggerating surely about being her only friend-Why are you shaking your head looking like that?" Quaxo looked grim as he shook his head.

"Because she has memories from many previous lives, humans have those removed when they are born by their god, the higher powers put her under the mental health act even though she is perfectly sane. Her parents keep her locked in her room with no human contact, her father is abusive and her mother is controlling. I help her sneak out at night so she can be free, even for an hour or two." He thought for a moment before looking at the moon, noticing its position and saying.

"Oh no. She's stayed out too long!" Then he took off to the house ignoring his mother calling him. When he arrived at her window he found her in a crumpled heap with bruises and cuts littering her body. He nudged the window open and pounced to her side gently licking her cheek, making her stir.

"Quaxo? She whimpered and he nuzzled her apologizing over and over again for not going with her until she hushed him and whispered.

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have snuck out without you." He looked upset as she dragged herself into her bed and he lept to her side, curling up close to her before felt one of her soft and gentle hands resting on his front right paw her arm draped over him protectively. No one was going to touch her Quaxo, they did they met an extremely vicious Evangeline...


	2. Chapter 2

One Can Save Many 2

When Quaxo woke a few weeks after the small incident he found Evangeline still sleeping, her chest slowly rising and falling before it lunged and she whimpered in her sleep. This had been happening to her for a few weeks and Evangeline's doctor was coming that day to see why.

"Eve, wake up." He told her softly and she stirred.

"Five more minute Quaxo, please." She murmured tearfully and he nodded nuzzling her gently till he felt tears.

"Why do you cry, Eve?" He asked her and she whispered.

"I do it when I'm sad, or afraid, or when I'm angry. Quaxo I had a nightmare that I was dying and you were the only one there. Mother and Father weren't even there." He licked away her tears and nuzzled her, purring when he felt her smile slightly.

"I will be by your side till death takes one of us." He purred and she hugged him gently saying.

"You are my best friend, Quaxo, and I love you for being with me." Quaxo smiled to himself and licked her cheek saying.

"You are my best friend too, Evie, and I love you too." Evangeline place him on her bed again before reaching for her hair brush and brushing her hair, climbing out of bed and heading to the bathroom to get cleaned up before a knock sounded and her mother came in.

"Dr Drake is here, Evangeline." She said sneering at Quaxo who glared at her and had to resist growling and start being protective of Evangeline. When she was gone Evangeline returned into her room and the old kind-faced doctor came in.

"Hello Eve, how are you today?" He asked her kindly.

"Fine, sir, you?" The doctor nodded and smiled.

"Shirt up please." Evangeline lifted her shirt and the doctor check her heartbeat with a stethoscope. Evangeline gasped at the cold of the metal making the doctor chuckle and say.

"Not the first time." She nodded smiling slightly before the doctor looked troubled and unplugged his ears.

"Your heartbeat is regular, my dear." Quaxo looked at Evangeline who looked worried by his troubled look.

"What does that mean? Health wise."

"Have you been experiences any problems breathing?" Quaxo moved to Evangeline's lap and she nodded saying.

"In my sleep normally. It's, like, I'll be breathing normally one minute but the next there's a sharp pain and it's like broken into two." The doctor nodded and asked.

"Any pains else where?" Evangeline thought for a moment before shaking her head but she did say.

"My legs do go numb sometimes. Like when I dance, I'll be fine one minute the next I can't feel the leg I'm standing on when I pirouette!" The doctor nodded looking serious before saying he would like to do some blood tests. At this Quaxo glared at him and started to growl.

"Quaxo, it's alright. It will hopefully make me feel better." She told him softly and he relaxed as she started stroking him softly.

"You're very attached to that cat of yours, Eve." The doctor said as he brought out the syringe and Evangeline looked away, covering Quaxo's eyes so he wouldn't see as she said.

"He's my best friend. Seeing as I'm not allowed outside I have no one else but Quaxo." The doctor nodded as he removed the syringe and put the sample into a pot and the syringe in a bag to be disposed of when he returned to the surgery. He put a colorful plaster over the tiny hole and bid her goodbye before leaving.

"We wait?" Quaxo asked and she nodded feeling tired despite waking up only a few minutes before hand.

"We wait." She whispered and laid back on her pillows, Quaxo still on her middle.

A few days later the test results came back and boy was it bad news. Evangeline fell back on her bed looking tearful and heartbroken. Quaxo was at the window, trying to get in to comfort Evangeline but her father kept it blocked.

"I-I...What?" Evangeline asked, her voice braking slightly. Her mother stood by the door her face stone and her father's face was of thunder.

"I'm sorry, Eve, but it's true. Three weeks. I'm sorry." The doctor told her and she covered her face, tears starting to spill. Quaxo's heart was in his mouth before he lept from the window and ran as fast as his legs could carry him to his tribe.

"Mistoffelees, what's the matter?" Cassandra asked him and he asked her.

"Have you seen Mungo and Rumple?!" She pointed to the TSE 1 where the two were sunning themselves.

"Mungo! Rumple! Up!" He snapped, upset and distraught, and they shot up.

"What's the matter, Mistoffelees?" They chorused before he ran over to them and whispered what was wrong.

"Oh Quaxo..." Rumple whimpered close to tears by the news while her brother was in shock.

"Come on. Someone's got to help me with her." Rumple nodded and they got up to go before turning grabbing Mungo and running to the house, ignoring everyone asking what the matter was. When they got to the window they found Evangeline sobbing and crying at her father's feet, a large bruise forming on her stomach before he grabbed her by the front of her shirt and slapped her twice round the face bellowing names that should not be said to a thirteen year old human girl. When he dropped her he stalked out the room, slamming and locking the door behind him. Since they first arrived Mungo and Quaxo had been trying to get the window open while Rumple was watching trying to think of something to distract Evangeline's father but when he left she gave a yank on the other side of the window, which was unlocked, and lept into the room. The males shared a look of shock before following and they joined Rumple next to Evangeline.

"Quaxo...You came back..." She breathed and Quaxo climbed onto her middle and slid up her chest nuzzling and licking her face when he reached it.

"Of course, Evie. I told you I would only leave you when death came." He reminded her and she nodded before the twins nuzzled her as well and she smiled.

"Hello again." She whispered gently scratching them behind the ears, making them purr before they introduced themselves.

"I'm Rumpleteazer, this is my brother Mungojerrie." Evangeline smiled and nodded saying.

"Evangeline but everyone calls me Eve or Evie." The two nodded before Rumple licked her cheek saying.

"Please don't cry anymore. You need to be happy." Evangeline smiled softly and left Quaxo shift on her chest, she looked and found him sleeping.

"Ok buddy." She whispered gently picking him up in a cradle then looked to the other two.

"On the bed you two." The lept onto the bed and curled up with Quaxo and Evangeline. It wasn't long after that that Evangeline made up her mind. Soon, soon she would leave this house. For Good.


	3. Chapter 3

One Can Save Many 3

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. Aunt Jenny is going to murder us." Mungo said as the three cats stood at the gate of the junkyard.

"Think how I feel. I've got my mum, your adopted mother, your adopted father and Munkustrap to worry about clawing me to pieces." Quaxo said gulping at the thought of the three adults and his older brother.

"I'm not going to make it back to Evie." He whimpered but Rumple said.

"You are, I'm sure they'll understand once we explain where we've been for the last week." Mungo looked at his sister with Quaxo in shock and as if she was crazy.

"I'm being optimistic." She shrugged before the three slid under the gate and walked into the junkyard. When they got to the clearing Cassandra, Bombalurina and the kittens called.

"They're back!"

"You lot are a load of snitches!" Mungo and Rumple snapped at them before a thick Scottish voice roared.

"WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU THREE BEEN?!"

"Run!" Rumple yelled and the three went to make a break for the gate but were grabbed by the scruffs of their necks. They looked at who had them and Quaxo looked down whimpering.

"I'm not gonna make it back to my girl." Then he was dropped. He landed with a thud on the floor as his mother shrieked.

"You've been with a girl for the last week?! And you didn't think once to contact me?! Or anyone for that matter?!" Quaxo held up his paws and asked.

"What was I supposed to do?! She's only got two weeks to live and I need to be there for her!" His mother calmed with the other fuming adults and asked.

"Two weeks to live?" Quaxo nodded and said.

"Maybe shorter if her father keeps on beating her like he has."

"You're going on about your human, aren't you?" Demeter, Bombalurina's sister, asked and he nodded.

"She's only thirteen." He said and Jenny asked.

"And you two have been with them?" The twins nodded and Rumple said.

"She helped us, we have the obligation and will to help her in return." Skimble smiled slightly and said.

"That's a very honourable thing to do, lass and lad. And you, me laddie, don't give up hope on her. She may be human but if she's anything like you've said, she'll hold on till the bitter end. Like your mother and Aunt Jenny. They won't rest until they see their grandkittens-"

"Skimble!" The two queens snapped and he smirked shutting up and Mungo grin at him give him a thumbs up but quickly hid it as Jelly and Jenny turned back to them.

"Can you stay for dinner? Or does...whatshername?" Jenny asked and Quaxo smiled slightly saying.

"Evangeline."

"Such a ladylike name I know." Mungo grinned but was clouted by this sister saying.

"Hey! Leave her alone! You weren't poking fun of her when she let you sleep on her and on her favourite pillow nor when she scratched you behind the ear which made you purr-"

"Shut up Rumple!" Mungo snapped getting embarrassed making his sister look triumphant.

"Make me." She retorted and he was about to before Quaxo whipped round looking like he had stopped breathing.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Jelly asked him softly as she placed a paw on her son's shoulder.

"I thought...I felt...I'm going crazy. I've been hanging around these two too long." He said shaking his head before Rumple turned looking serious before her features became clear.

"Quaxo, Evangeline's dad doesn't have a lot of patients, does he?" She asked and the black and white tom shook his head looking grave.

"What's wrong, Rumple?" Cassandra asked her concerned but it soon faded when Rumple said.

"Just trying to work out how long it would take him to lose his temper. If he loses it quickly, Evie doesn't stand a chance but if he has a long fuse she could survive." Quaxo deflated to the extent that his knees nearly went from under him before Mungo said.

"I'll head back and check on her. I'll come straight back if she doesn't need us with her tonight." Quaxo gave him a grateful look before Mungo shot off and both Rumple and Quaxo felt a tremor up their spines. something wasn't right.

"Alright, we'll start dinner. Have you two eaten?" The two shook their heads saying.

"Evie usually feed us but she's been starved for the last couple of days and locked in her room with ever more pad locks, she's hasn't been able to get out in order to get food. For us or herself." Jelly nuzzled her son gently as Jenny nuzzled her adopted daughter saying.

"You must really care about her to stay with her without food." Quaxo smiled slightly and nodded.

"She's the only human I would ever do that for." Rumple grinned before she was sent flying forward with a weight on her back.

"She said she'll be fine and told me to tell you two to have fun with your families." Mungo grinned from atop his sister who raised her head and growled.

"That's it!" Then rolled over and the brother and sister started play fighting.

"Evie..." Quaxo smiled as he whispered her name before Munkustrap came to his side and whispered.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that you're in love with your human." Quaxo looked at him and whispered.

"I do love her but not like that. She's my best friend, Munku, I love her in that way." His brother nodded and patted his back as his mate, Demeter, came to his side and smiled at Quaxo.

"Your human is a good one, cherish her till her time comes." Quaxo saluted her and the trio chuckled before cats started to help make dinner or keep the kittens occupied or, in the case of Quaxo and Skimble, keep Mungo and Rumple from play fighting.

Evangeline scrambled quietly about in her room making sure she had enough money, enough clothing, her tooth brush and other toiletries. She had everything and it was nearly midnight. Her parents would be asleep by then so she laced up her trainers and climbed out the window quietly, down the tree outside her window and into the alley to the side of the prison she lived in.

"So long prison." she whispered before taking off as fast as she could. She looked back when she got to the top of the road she looked back and muttered.

"Oh bollocks." Her father, shot gun in hand, was running after her. She took off again heading blindly into the London streets, her father catching up to her. _Quaxo! I need your help! _She mentally screamed as she flung herself round a corner seeing the junkyard in sight. She could hide in there and her father would never find her. She got to the gate, climbed it as fast as she could but time seemed to freeze as a gun shot sounded and she felt a searing, burning pain in her left side. She froze stunned before pressing her hand into her side and running weakly away.

Quaxo snapped awake from his nightmare at the gun shot and like the bullet he shot outside. Looking round panicked as the others come out looking worried and shocked.

"Quaxo, what is it?" Munkustrap asked and Quaxo said.

"I recognize the gun shot! I knew he would do that to her!" He went to take off but Munkustrap, Skimble and Tugger held him back as the tribe heard a whimper of pain and a broken sob before a figure came into view. Her auburn hair down the ends covered in blood, her light blue jumper turning a dark rusty purple on her left side but what struck Quaxo were her eyes. As tear-filled as they were they held peace and pain, the dark green eyes he loved were darker than normal, due to the heavy weights she carried in them. Her knees gave way and Quaxo knew who it was.

"Evie..." He whispered and shot through his captors grip and over to her collapsed form.

"Evie! Evie what happened?!" He asked her as she weakly turned her head.

"Q-Quaxo...?" She asked weakly and he nodded with concerned and worried eyes as he looked at every feature in her paling and freezing face.

"I'm free, Quaxo...I'm finally free..." She whispered as he put his paws on her shaking hand and said.

"Come on, where are you hurt? Who fired the gun? Were you the intentional target?" He asked softly and she whispered.

"Quaxo, Father fired the gun...I just got past the gate..." Evangeline rested her head on the cold junkyard floor before whispering.

"I can die in peace now I'm free, Quaxo...I don't have to be afraid anymore..." Quaxo shook his head and nuzzled her cheek gently as he whispered.

"I'm not going to let you die. You're only thirteen! You have so much ahead of-"

"Evie...?" Rumple's voice was cracking as tears pour down her furry cheeks while her brother stood in shock.

"Hey...Rumpleteazer..." Evangeline whispered smiling slightly before it turned to a wince and she gasped a little in pain before looking at her side to see more blood soaking her jumper. Quaxo moved to her side and, being as delicate and gentle as he could, moved her bloody jumper and his eyes widened before saying.

"He only shot you once right?" She gave a breathy yes as tears of pain started to fall once more. Mungo and Rumple gently nuzzled her, comforting her as Quaxo studied to wound and noticed how much tissue damage the shot had done.

"He is a dead man if I get my paws on him." Mungo growled under his breath but Jenny and Evangeline heard him and both said.

"Don't go near him." They looked at each other and Jenny nodded to her with a small smile which was mirrored back weakly before Evangeline rested her head back on the cold junkyard floor.

"No...Don't leave, please don't." Rumple begged her her voice braking again. The human gently glided her hand over Rumple's tear stained cheek and said.

"I'm always gonna be around...You just won't be able to see me..." A strange light filled her eyes as Quaxo got desperate and thought extremely hard before placing his front paws on her blood stained back and tried to make the bullet vanish and the wound heal.

"Quaxo...We both know it won't work..." Evangeline whispered to him but he shook his head closing his eyes against the tears that were starting to form.

"I have to try." He grunted with concentration but Evangeline gently ghosted her hand over his body and whispered.

"I'm going to be at peace, buddy...That's all we've ever wanted, remember?" Tears leaked down his cheeks as her head hit the floor gently and her eyes closed softly, a sigh of contentment leaving her mortal shell. Soon her shell started glowing in the pale moonlight, the cats knew that this was the spell that Quaxo was trying to cast at work before the magician stumbled backwards, into his mother's arms. Jelly had tears slipping through her eyelashes as she held her weeping son who had turned and hid his face in her chest, sobbing his heart out for his owner and best friend. Rumple hid her face in her brother's chest crying quietly before Mungo said.

"Quaxo, Rumple, look." Rumple did and blinked.

"Quaxo! Look!" Quaxo hesitantly did and said.

"Ok I was not meant to do that!" Where Evangeline's body was, was now a cat with auburn and white fur. What really shocked the tribe was that her injury was gone and that her chest was slowly rising and falling, as if she was in a very deep sleep. Jenny hesitantly went to her side and touched her forehead with the palm of her paw but quickly drew it away.

"A fever, rapid heartbeat and unconscious." She murmured before asking.

"Are you all going to stand there staring or help us get her inside?" Jelly was already about to pick Evangeline up but her youngest son, Quaxo, stopped her saying.

"Let me." She did and Quaxo picked up Evangeline and Mungo helped him while Rumple stayed beside her adopted mother.

"Into the den boys. Come on." Jenny said briskly and the three cats followed.

"Alright everyone, back to bed. Demeter, Bomba, can you get the kittens settled for me? Munku help them will you?" The other trio nodded and gathered up the kittens before getting them all into the kitten den as other cats returned to their own dens. Quaxo watched from out the way with Mungo as the three girls got to work trying to calm Evangeline's raging fever, her rapid heartbeat but leaving her to sleep.

"How did you turn her into a cat, Quaxo?" Mungo asked him but Quaxo didn't answer, he just stared at Evangeline. She was even more beautiful as a cat than she was as a human. But she was still Evangeline, wasn't she? He hadn't created a new cat fro her body had he? Jenny laid a damp cloth on Evangeline's forehead and whispered.

"Alright, boys go to your dens. Rumple, dear, you too. Jelly and I will stay and make sure she's alright during the night." The twins nodded but Quaxo just continued to stare. Jelly moved to his side and gently hugged him whispering.

"She's going to be fine, my stubborn little boy. You did a very foolish but brave thing just now and I am proud of you for it. Now go get some sleep, we'll make sure you are the first to know when she wakes." Quaxo nodded and nuzzled his mother goodnight before waving slightly to Jenny who gave him a small smile and a wink before Mungo and Rumple helped him to his den...


	4. Chapter 4

One Can Save Many 4

Three days after the shooting Evangeline groaned as she stirred and moved her arms.

"Ah, you're awake." Jelly smiled at the girl who blinked looking around before saying.

"I never thought heaven would look this homely." Jelly chuckled at the comment as she stirred a pot of fish chowder, it was large enough to feed the entire tribe and it was lunch time.

"You're not dead my dear." She told her girl who looked blank and patted where she had been shot. No hole.

"Ok, then how come I have no hole where I was...Oh my god why am I covered in fur?!" She asked and Jelly turned sharply at the panicked tone in the young girls voice. She was at her side gently smoothing Evangeline's head fur whispering.

"It's alright, calm down and I will explain everything." Evangeline took a deep breath before asking.

"Where am I? Last thing I remember was Quaxo then a bright light and I blacked out." She was still panicked but feeling a mother's touch calmed her a bit.

"You're in my den, yes you were dead but Quaxo, my son, used a spell to revive you and as a side effect the spell turned you into a cat." Evangeline blinked form minute before falling back, fainting. Jelly cringed and sighed before Jenny came in.

"Well, she was awake but I told her what happened and she..." Jelly trailed off letting the sight finish for her. Jenny nodded before saying.

"I will let the others know after we've eaten." Jelly nodded before noticing Evangeline stirring once more and Jenny smiled at her as she said.

"Either this is really happening or this has all just been a mess up dream."

"Try pinching yourself." Jelly told her getting up and Evangeline did making her squeak in pain before looking at her paw seeing her claws exposed.

"That probably wasn't the smartest idea I've ever followed." She said before saying calmly.

"This is not a dream, I really am a cat. This is majorly freaky." Jelly chuckled and gently took her paws, helping her up and to her feet.

"You may be a little unstable on your feet, dear." Jenny told her as she started putting the fish chowder into bowls to be taken out. Evangeline nodded slightly before Jelly helped her take a few steps and she seemed stable enough to walk on her own.

"Are Quaxo, Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie alright?" She asked the older queens who nodded and smiled.

"Prepare for a lot of hugging when you walk out there." Jenny chuckled and Evangeline grinned laughing slightly before feeling a paw on her back. She looked and saw Rumpleteazer grinning at her. She grinned back before the two hugged tightly.

"Thank the Everlasting Cat you're alright." Rumpleteazer whispered, tightening her grip on Evangeline who was struggling to breathe.

"Um...Rumple...?" She squeaked and Rumple hummed slightly to show she was listening.

"Can't...Breathe!" Evangeline squeaked and Rumple let go apologizing as her friend took deep breaths leaning on her.

"Don't worry. You were just happy, I get that." Evangeline wheezed waving off the apology before Rumple helped her straighten up looking apologetic while thee two older she-cats smiled softly and Jenny asked.

"Can you give us some help taking this outside, girls?" The pair nodded and started picking up warm full bowls to put on the broken and battered trays.

"How's it feel being feline, Evie?" Rumple asked her and her friend smiled slightly.

"I'm a little freaked out but it's great. I still can't believe I have a real tail." Rumple giggled and said.

"Better than your makeshift cat Halloween costume?" Evangeline blushed slightly and said.

"That was made out of a stocking stuffed with pair of old socks, of course this is better." Rumple grin and said.

"But at least that one was good for beating the living daylights out of the mugger who was trying to mug your mother's friend." Evangeline chuckled and said.

"Yeah, most likely because I had put a brick in it before hand." Rumple nodded while the older cats raised eyebrows at the statement.

"A brick?" Jelly asked and Evangeline nodded.

"I didn't have anything hard to hit him with so I found a bit of broken brick put it in my makeshift tail and whacked him in the stomach, legs and back. He had it comin' to him." The older females nodded before each bowl was full and on a tray. The females collected them and went outside, Jenny leading as she called.

"Mungo! Pounce! Stop play fighting and come eat your lunch!" The two shot to the end of their places and Jelly quickly took the tray off Evangeline who was tackled in a hug by Mungo and Quaxo.

"You alright lass?" Skimble called to her and said called.

"I'm ok, sir!" he chuckled before she called.

"Maybe not!" The cats looked at her and found the boys crying into her shoulders.

"Eh...Come on, guys, it's ok. Come on, don't cry. It's ok." She told them smiling slightly before Mungo pulled away and wiping his face saying.

"You gave us a right scare the other day, Evie." Evangeline smiled slightly at him and ruffled his head fur saying.

"Sorry about that big guy. Promise I won't do it again." he gave her a look and she crossed her heart saying.

"Promise." He grinned and nodded before he was yanked to his feet by the scruff of his neck by Skimble as Evangeline dragged Quaxo up to his feet with her before saying.

"Come on, buddy, smile. It's ok." she told him softly as he pulled away and wiped his face on the back of his paw before saying.

"I-I didn't think...I hoped...Can I have another hug?" She grinned chuckling before hugging him tightly saying.

"Same old Quaxo." Quaxo grinned and said.

"Welcome to my world." They pulled away and he ruffled her head fur making her squirm saying.

"Hey! Stop it." He did smiling and she took up her smile again.

"So, you're my baby brother's human? Well, you were his human." Munkustrap said walking over to her. She nodded and said.

"And you are Munkustrap, the Protector of the Jellicle Tribe." Munkustrap and the other cats seemed stunned before Evangeline pointed to Quaxo saying.

"He told me." Quaxo turned a little pink in embarrassment before saying.

"Thanks Evangeline." She frowned, something that was very rare, at him and said.

"Hey, honesty is the best policy." He nodded in fair play before Munkustrap recaptured her attention.

"From what we've heard you've taken great care of my brother;" She blushed a little and rubbed the back of her head smiling a little sheepishly.

"Thank you. You've been a great friend to him for the last eight years." Munkustrap smiled at her and she blushed a little more saying.

"Friends look out for each other, he's done it for me nearly all the time I've known him." Quaxo grinned and nudged her gently saying.

"'Course I would. You're my best buddy, Evie." Evangeline ruffled his head fur before he playfully pushed her away with grin.

"Quaxo, seriously?" She asked smirking making him smirk back.

"Seriously Gingernut." Evangeline set her jaw smiling slightly before saying.

"You did not just call me 'Gingernut'." He smiled sweetly and said.

"But I thought you like being called-" He stopped talking when she folded her arms and glared slightly at him.

"Ok, ok I'm only teasing." He chuckled and she smiled chuckling herself.

"I know, I know." They smiled and he wrapped his arm round and squeezed.

"Aw! They are really cute together!" A voice squealed and Quaxo and Evangeline jumped apart in shock, forgetting that weren't alone.

"Well that was a wake up call." Quaxo said as the pair blushed bright red, making their face appear darker in colour. Evangeline was looking at her feet while her tail flicked from side to side self-consciously. Quaxo was studying the sky, looking embarrassed as his tail wrapped round his legs.

"I love doing that."

"It's not nice Bombalurina and you know that." Demeter scolded her sister who stuck her tongue out at her sister but retracted it when Demeter looked back at her.

"Thank Demeter." Quaxo said smiling slightly at his brother's mate.

"Thank you miss." Evangeline smiled slightly and Demeter gave her an encouraging smile.

"I'm Demeter, it's nice to meet you Evangeline." Evangeline nodded to her and said.

"And you, Miss Demeter." Quaxo looked at Evangeline before grabbing her arm and moving her out the way of a ball of fur landing exactly where she had stood.

"Ow...That was not my finest idea." The ball of fur groaned and Evangeline knelt next to him, helping him up gently as she asked.

"You ok?" He nodded before Jenny sighed.

"Tumble, what were you doing?" Tumblebrutus scratched the back of his head saying.

"Nothing." Rather sheepishly while looking at his feet. Evangeline smiled slightly as Tumble met her gaze and he asked.

"Who's she?" Evangeline chuckled and Jelly said.

"You remember the other night, the human girl who Quaxo turned into a cat?" Tumble nodded and looked at Evangeline. He blinked before grinning.

"You woke up! That's great! I won't have to put up with a mopey Quaxo anymore." Evangeline looked to her friend who was blushing brightly and hissing.

"Shut up Tumble!" Evangeline folded her arms and walked a little closer to him.

"Moping were you?"

"Don't start-"

"No, no, this is sweet, you really moped over me?" She asked and he nodded a little.

"Food's getting cold!" Jenny called before cats went over and collected their bowls while Evangeline sat watching.

"Don't you want anything to eat, dear?" Jenny asked her, slightly worried.

"No, I'm fine, thank you ma'am." Then she was on the floor again.

"Ow..." She groaned and felt movement on her back.

"Who's this?" It asked and Evangeline extended her paw backwards.

"Crash-mat three-point-one, how do you do?" She felt her paw being sniffed then shaken before the weight was gone and she looked up to see smirking and laughing faces and a kitten not a lot younger than herself.

"Hi! My name's Etcetera!" She grinned and Evangeline smiled.

"Hi, Etcetera, name's Evangeline." Etcetera nodded and helped her up where she stumbled slightly but stable herself.

"I wonder how many more-" She was cut off by her face colliding with the floor once more.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" She muttered into the ground before someone pulled her up and sat her down. she looked dazed for a minute before shaking her head and saying.

"Thank you."

"Any time gorgeous." She looked up at that and saw a tomcat with a large main of hair and a very cocky smile. She smiled back and Quaxo slammed the heel of his paw into his forehead three times.

"Quaxo, you're going to lose brain cells if you keep doing that." Evangeline told him with a small sympathetic smile.

"I really couldn't care less." He said shooting a glare at the Maine Coon who smirked back before Evangeline asked the Maine Coon.

"Who are you?" He grinned at her and said.

"I am the Rum Tum Tugger, at your service my lady." He gently took her paw and kissed it making her blush and move closer to Quaxo who smiled down at her while Bombalurina suggested.

"Why don't we all introduce ourselves to Evangeline?" The group nodded but before any of them could start a maniacal cackle sounded and Quaxo grabbed Evangeline and held her behind him protectively as Macavity appeared in the center of the clearing his henchcats surrounding the tribe on the outer piles of junk.

"Macavity!" Munkustrap hissed, keeping Demeter behind him, but Macavity wasn't interested in them.

"Who is this pretty young thing behind Mistoffelees?" He asked sweetly and Quaxo growled.

"Touch one hair on her and I'll rip you to shreds." His eyes were blazing with anger as his heckles raised and he bared his teeth and claws. Not many had seen him like that and it scared most of them. Macavity excluded.

"Move little magician." And with one swipe of his paw through the air Quaxo was flung into a pile of junk.

"Quaxo!" Evangeline gasped and went to run to him but before she could act Macavity had her pinned to a far wall.

"Get your paws off her!" Two voice called before Macavity was shoved to the ground and the twins, Tantomile and Coricopat, were in front of her. She let out a long breath and sank to the floor.

"Are you alright, Evangeline?" Tantomile asked her and the cat nodded.

"Just a little freaked." Her fellow queen nodded before glaring towards Macavity who rose to his feet, his eyes wild with fury. The twins looked at each other before dashing to the sides then slashing at Macavity's sides only to have their paws caught and be thrown to opposite walls of junk. Evangeline watched in shock and horror before turning her gaze to the figure in front of her. She gulped and without even thinking stood and said.

"Ok, you really shouldn't have done that." Macavity chuckled darkly and asked.

"Why not pretty kitty?" Evangeline looked a little curious and said.

"Because there is a surprise behind you." He turned and she kicked him right between the hind legs. She sighed shortly when he fell to his knees holding his you-now-what groaning in pain.

"That's my girl!" Quaxo cheered and she grinned at him before her feet were gone from under her and she was underneath Macavity.

"You really shouldn't have done that." He said, mimicking her words. His breath smelled revolting, like rotten fish mixed with putrid eggs and twenty-five year old milk, making her nose wrinkle.

"Dude eat a breath mint every once in a while." She told him before bringing her knee to his stomach with force you wouldn't expect from a young lady. She pushed him off her and scrambled to her feet before she was pulled to the side by Jenny and Jelly as Munkustrap, Alonzo, Cassandra and a few others took on Macavity and a few of his henchcats. Quaxo and the other twins were at the sides of the three queens.

"You ok, Evie?" Quaxo asked her and she said.

"A bit freaked and a little disturbed by his breath but apart from that I'm good." She said before the other twins rejoined the fight and the kittens swarmed to Jelly and Jenny.

"Munku!" Demeter snapped as her mate was sent crashing into a wall. she was at his side at once with her sister before a small group of henchcats closed in on them.

"Ok that is not cool." Evangeline mutter and shot off towards them. She jumped flipped and landed and kick to the nearest one henchcat who went tumbling into the other three. The three jellicles looked at the adolescent cat who was crouched in the landing position from her kick.

"Hi." She smiled before getting up and looking to the three henchcats.

"Ok this is what happens when you severely tick off someone who's been told their insane for most of their life." She said when they took their stands. She did the same, claws out but teeth hidden. They attacked and so did she. Quaxo stared in shock, he never knew what she could do in a fight but as he watched her kick, claw, flip and basically kick feline butt. The three she was protecting got up and helped her before they ran off.

"Nice one little lady." Bombalurina said patting Evangeline on the back.

"Thank you Miss Bombalurina." She said smiling before leaping a foot in the air to avoid a henchcat colliding with her. When she landed she looked at the other three.

"Ok, that was awesome." She grinned and they nodded before Munkustrap pulled her out the way and the three of them went to help the ones fighting Macavity.

"Evie!" Quaxo yelled when she was surrounded by six henchcats.

"Ok, one versus six. This is going to be fun." she muttered before a henchcat went to claw at her but she ducked, he clawed one of his friends instead and she kicked him into his friend when he went to help him up. She then flipped and clawed the one who went to knock her over, her foot kicking another in the face at the same time.

"She's kicking butt." Mungo said in awe before they got preoccupied with some henchcats, keeping them away from the kittens, Jelly and Jenny. Macavity let out a battle cry and knocked all his opponents over charging for Evangeline. She blinked before she was being thrown into the grasp of some henchcats.

"NO!" Quaxo yelled when he saw Evangeline in the arms of Macavity's minions.

"Evangeline!" Both sets of twins yelled with Jelly, Jenny, Tugger and a few other at the sight before Macavity gave another cackle as Evangeline struggled for her life.

"Now you are mine, pretty kitty." She glared venom at him and hissed.

"Like hell I am." And she pushed down on her legs, flipping so she kick Macavity in the chin and knock the henchcats holding her on their backs. Macavity fell back into the clearing and Evangeline went to jumped back in but a new set of paws grabbed her and she started struggling once more.

"Hey, hey relax, Evie, it's me." Quaxo told her softly and she stopped, looking at him before hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, tucking her head under his chin whispering.

"I've got you, you're safe." She believed him. Completely and utterly one hundred percent believed him. That was until they were covered in a net and pulled to the floor.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me! A net?! Really?! That's very original!" Evangeline hissed at Macavity who knelt and lifted her chin, moving to caress her cheek with his claws. They pierced her flesh as he said.

"No more lip from you, pretty kitty, or you'll get worse than what the first jellicle female I took had." Demeter turned rigid before yelling.

"You can't do that to her! She's barely out of kittenhood!" Macavity turned to the jellicles and turned the paw he used to scratch Evangeline with down so the blood on his claws dropped onto the floor.

"I can do what I want with her. Her friend will just have to listen to her screams." Quaxo growled at him as he pulled Evangeline close to him and nuzzled her uninjured cheek. Then Macavity and his henchcats took off faster than any of the jellicles could run for long.

"Oh my goodness..." Jenny murmured and Tugger said.

"Well she's done for." Demeter growled at him just itching to scratch his eyes out but her sister gave his ear a great tug, making him whine like a little kitten, and hissed.

"Do not talk like that! Evangeline's got Mistoffelees with her. She's in good paws." Jelly nodded and said.

"Knowing the close friendship they have I'm sure Quaxo will do everything he can to protect her." The tribe nodded but Tantomile looked at the ground thinking.

"What's wrong Tanto?" Pouncival asked her and Coricopat tried to look into her mind. He winced and said.

"Ow! You blocked me!" To his sister who shushed him concentrating hard before taking off for the tallest pile of junk.

"Tantomile? What is it?" Jenny asked her and the queen stared hard at the horizon. Then it clicked. She jumped down, landing on her feet with her tail swishing violently. She told her brother what she was doing through telepathy and he stared at her in shock.

_**"You know we're not meant to do that!"**_ He hissed at her telepathically.

_"She allowed me! She knows what is to come and is terrified!" _Tantomile hissed back before Munkustrap cleared his throat and asked.

"Care to share?" Tantomile nodded and said.

"I contacted Evangeline-"

"Wait, you can do that to other people besides your brother?" Tumble asked and she and her brother gave him an annoyed look. He shrank back and hid behind Asparagus.

"I contacted Evangeline. She knows what's going to happen to her, she's not that thick before anyone says she is, and she is terrified. I can't let her go through that, not her." Some looked confused.

"Why are you so protective of her, Tanto?" Pouncival asked her and she took a deep breath, about to tell one of the biggest secrets she and her brother hid from their friends and family...


	5. Chapter 5

One Can Save Many 5

Tantomile rubbed her forehead before looking to her brother for consent, he nodded

"Her memories. She has some from previous lives and I...I saw one that I share. You all remember how Coricopat and I were found not far from here?" The tribe nodded and Coricopat looked at his sister who had tears in her eyes at the memory.

"Evangeline hasn't always been human. She was with us before this creature found us and she sacrificed herself to protect us. Letting the creature take her instead of us. The creature must have turned her into a human where she was found by those beasts who...who..." Her claws were exposed for a minute as she shook with anger but then she calmed and her claws came back in before she continued.

"And kept her away from the world, made her feel unloved and friendless and everything else." She paused then said to her brother.

"I should have ripped Macavity apart-" She stopped and winced holding her head while her brother steadied her and their adopted mother, Jelly, was at her other side.

"What is it, Tanto dear?" She asked and Tanto snarled.

"That beast! Macavity's just beaten the living daylights out of Quaxo!" Jelly froze for a moment before asking calmly.

"How bad?" Tantomile closed her eyes and watched the vision she was getting through Evangeline.

"Four cracked ribs, cuts, and bruises over his body...I'm gonna be sick that's just not right." Tantomile said trying to keep her fish chowder down.

"Dear?" Jelly asked and Tantomile said.

"There's bone on show on his right thigh. That's vile." The kittens were feeling queasy as well until Tantomile became confused for a minute before saying.

"I didn't see that coming." Coricopat took on the connection as well but quickly broke it to shudder and say.

"I'm going to wash my eyes out, I don't want to see my adopted brother healing his own wounds then cuddling with Evangeline." Tantomile opened her eyes and said.

"You are such a kitten sometimes." She went back to the connection and frowned.

"Thanks Evangeline. She's bloody cut me off!" She huffed opening her eyes while rubbing her head.

"Something's going on with that one." Skimble said looking trouble.

"Evangeline is a good girl, Pops, she wouldn't dare do anything dodgy especially not to, or with for that matter, Quaxo." Mungo said and his sister nodded.

"You've only known her a week-"

"A damn sight longer than you have, Tugger." Rumple said glaring at him rather than swooning like she normally did. Jenny smiled in slight pride at her children before Coricopat looked at his sister who grinned and said.

"You're on." Her brother grinned and the pair took off for over the junk pile walls.

"Hold it right there you two!" Jelly called after them folding her arms as their grins slip from their faces and they stopped. They turned and saw Jelly who bore a stern expression.

"Where do you think you are going, Coricopat?" He winced at the use of his full name. When it came from Jellylorum or Jennyanydots it was always 'Cori' as a sort of lovable pet name.

"We were just going to have a long walk, ma'am." He said sheepishly while his sister repeatedly tapping the heel of her paw against her forehead muttering.

"Nice one bro, real nice one!" He shrugged and she groaned when Jelly turned on her.

"Tantomile?" She asked even sterner and the adolescent queen said.

"We were just..."Then the mystic twins took off at a run for over the junk pile as fast as they could but Skimble caught Coricopat and Cassandra caught Tantomile.

**"OH COME ON!"** The twins mentally yell as they were placed on the ground and Tantomile open her mouth but stopped when she closed her eyes and pressed her paws to her head.

"Tantomile this isn't getting you out of-"

"No, Jelly this actually is real." Coricopat said as he put his paws on his sister's shoulders.

"No...No!" She cried and Jelly knelt by her as the others gathered round as tears coursed out her eyes.

"Tanto! Tanto open your eyes!" Jelly told her worriedly before the adolescent tom shook his sister and she pressed her forehead to his, sharing the vision. His eyes remained open and the pain was minimal but that didn't dull the agony of what he was witnessing.

"Cori? What's wrong? What's Tanto seeing?" Demeter asked and Coricopat gulped.

"Evangeline won't be the same when she returns home..." He whispered before squeezing his eyes shut telling his sister to break the connection. But she didn't, he broke his and she whispered.

"I can't... I can't close it...Something's holding it there...Oh no!" She covered her ears but she still could hear Evangeline's screams. Jelly took her in her arms and Tantomile curled into her. Jelly looked at Asparagus, her mate, and he nodded.

"Alright, Cori help Jelly get your sister to our den she's going to need to be with Jelly for a while." Coricopat nodded reading Asparagus's actual thoughts and he helped Jelly carry Tantomile to the den as Asparagus looked to their friends and family.

"The devil shall bring hell upon the innocent-" Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie aimed swipes at Tugger with Coricopat and Etcetera, his biggest fan, all looking peeved off with him.

"What were those for?!" He asked and Coricopat beckoned him closer as he connected with Evangeline, seeing her in a crumpled heap in a corner, bloodied and battered while crying and whimpering in pain.

"Put your forehead to mine." The mystic cat told him and he looked at the others. They gave him looks and glares so he did so and recoiled stumbling backwards.

"What the hell was that?!" Snapped the arrogant Maine Coon.

"Evangeline! That's what Macavity has done to her and all you have done so far is insulted her! I will not have you insulting my little sister!" Then he stormed off into his den. Asparagus followed glaring at Tugger before Jemima whispered.

"That's why Tanto is so protective of her, Cori too." The others nodded before Jelly came out looking quite pale, even for a graying queen, and said.

"We have to get Quaxo and Evangeline back...And soon." Munkustrap nodded before turning to Tugger opening his mouth.

"I want to help." Tugger told him and Demeter blinking in shock.

"Sorry, did you just say you want to help someone other than yourself?" Tugger frowned at her and nodded.

"If she's Tanto and Cori's little sister then we have to help her. Not only that but they have Mistoffelees." The group nodded and a plan was made and put into action. When Coricopat had calmed down enough he agreed to track Quaxo and Evangeline, the group got to Macavity's camp and found Quaxo, beaten and battered, in a cage while the sight before them made Coricopat's blood boil. Evangeline was hanging by her ankles from a pole while henchcats threw things at her but she didn't seem to care. She didn't even seem to be moving or breathing and that worried the group.

_"Quaxo, is Evangeline alive?"_ Coricopat asked him and Quaxo shook as he answered.

**_"She's surviving, not living."_**Coricopat clenched his paws and relayed the message to Munkustrap who nodded then looked to Bombalurina, Cassandra, Exotica and Demeter.

"Here goes nothing, come on girls." Demeter said and the group of queens snuck round to the other side of the camp and looked at each other before nodding and showing themselves.

"Hey! Wouldn't you rather have fun with us than with a scrawny little thing like her?" Bombalurina called and the henchcats turned on them before going after them.

"Run!" Demeter hissed and the queens took off. Coricopat, Tugger, Asparagus, Munkustrap and a few others lept onto the scene some going to free Quaxo who, once out the cage, shot to the pole where Evangeline was being freed.

"Evie? Evie, you ok?" He asked as Munkustrap cut the rope and Tugger, Asparagus and Coricopat caught her. She stirred slightly and squirmed until the three boys set her on her feet but Quaxo caught her when she started falling again. She whimpered and hid her face in his chest shaking with sobs and tears as he picked her up and looked to Coricopat. He closed his eyes and connected to Evangeline bu this eyes shot up with anger blazing in them.

"Evangeline," He paused as she looked at him, his eyes lost their anger and turned soft as he knelt before her when Quaxo lowered her to the ground.

"Close your eyes." She did shaking slightly before he closed his and touched their foreheads together. Evangeline stopped breathing as she saw the wave of memories they shared before seeing what had happened in her absence. She pulled back, whimpering, crying and shaking in fear, hurt, pain and many other emotions as she clung to Quaxo who increased his grip on her but didn't hurt her.

"Lets get her back." Quaxo said softly and Coricopat nodded but ducked and blocked Quaxo and his little sister from a debris explosion. He took up a defensive stance with the other males as Macavity appeared and growled.

"Get away from my prisoners." Coricopat growled viciously at him with Quaxo but Evangeline whimpered and curled further into Quaxo. Coricopat saw this and growled.

"What have you done to my baby sister?!" Macavity chuckled darkly and he cracked his knuckles as Munkustrap stepped in front of the male mystic and said.

"Get Quaxo and Evangeline back to the tribe." Coricopat made to protest but Skimble said.

"He's right, lad, we'll get her back to Jenny and Jelly." Coricopat nodded and while the others kept Macavity busy Quaxo, Evangeline, Skimble and Coricopat headed as fast as they could back to the ones left behind and when Evangeline a scream sound before she was tackled but instead of laughing at the person to get off her, she curled into a tiny ball and whimpered.

"Etcetera get off her quickly." Jenny whispered and the kitten did before Evangeline felt arms wrap round her and a familiar scent hit her nose.

"M-Mungo...?" She asked and he nodded as he and his sister helped her stand.

"Evangeline...!" She looked up and saw the relieved face of Tantomile. Tantomile walked over to her and she swallowed before Evangeline wrapped her arms round her neck, hugging her tightly surprising the queen a little before she hugged her back and Coricopat came over to them.

"How badly did he hurt you, Evangeline?" Coricopat asked her but she shook her head whispering.

"I don't...He did...Don't want to remember..." he nodded and hugged both sisters before Tantomile felt Evangeline give a little then she ws gone.

"Evie!" Quaxo snapped as the adolescent queen collapsed in Tantomile's and Coricopat's arms.

"Evangeline?" Tantomile whispered shaking her limp sister before Jenny was on the move, helping Quaxo pick up Evangeline and taking her into her den to be tended to...


	6. Chapter 6

One Can Save Many 6

Quaxo waited with Tantomile and Coricopat for the other to return and only when they did, did the three relax slightly.

"Are ye girls alright?" Skimble asked the queens who looked absolutely exhausted.

"We...We managed to lose the henchcats near the...Waste disposal." Demeter panted as she leaned on Skimble while Exotica and Cassandra went to their mates who had been told to stay behind to protect the remaining members of the tribe.

"I'm dead! I feel like I'm on fire!" Bombalurina said flopping onto the floor beside the kittens.

"_Please_ don't say that." The psychic twins chorused in strained voices.

"W-What happened? W-Whose...?" Cassandra asked Quaxo got up and started pacing.

"Not Evangeline..." Cassandra said but Quaxo said calmly.

"Not a word in over an hour. Makes me wonder what's going on there. Makes me mad I couldn't have protected her better. I should have done something!" He snapped punching a wall of junk angrily.

"Son, calm down. This isn't your fault." Asparagus told him and he and the other males returned.

"Dad!" Quaxo said as Asparagus started to lose his balance. Skimble caught his friend as Demeter went to her mate, Bombalurina went to Tugger who was grateful for her help and a few of the kittens helped the other walking wounded.

"Where's Jelly?" Asparagus asked and Quaxo looked to his parent's den worriedly.

"Evangeline?" Tugger asked and Quaxo nodded.

"Nothing for over an hour. It's my fault, I should have protected her better, how is she ever gonna forgive me after what I let happen-OW! OW OW OW!" Coricopat, Tantomile, Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie all had gotten up and had whacked him in different places snapping.

"Stop blaming yourself!" Then Coricopat gave him an extra slap for good measure.

"What was that one for?!" Quaxo asked rubbing his face.

"For falling for my baby sister and not saying anything about it to her." He said and Tantomile hit her brother in the chest hissing.

"I don't think he wanted everyone to know!"

"I didn't want anyone to know!" Quaxo said in a high voice before Jenny came out looking calm but pale. All calmed at the sight of her and her eyes rested solely on Quaxo.

"I think you might want to see her." She said worriedly and Quaxo went into the den only to find his mother gently stroking Evangeline's head fur as she shifted in her sleep whimpering softly.

"W-What...?" Quaxo mumbled and Jelly whispered.

"The damage Macavity did to her wasn't just physical, son, she's going to be a shell of what she once was. Unless we help her." He nodded and knelt beside his mother and hesitantly took Evangeline's paw. She seemed to calm a fair bit but she still whimpered and a tear or two fell from her eyes.

"Go tell Cori and Tanto." Jelly whispered to her son who nodded and went back outside.

"Is she...?" Cassandra and Tantomile asked and Quaxo gave a weak smile.

"Her physical injuries are healing but it will take sometime for the other ones to heal." They all knew what he meant by 'Other ones' after all, Demeter had been through the same as Evangeline concerning Macavity.

"She must be terrified." Jenny said weakly and Tantomile closed her eyes sighing sadly while Rumple looked deep in thought before she jumped to her feet and said.

"I've got an idea."

"No!" Mungo, Coricopat, Tantomile, Skimble, Bombalurina and Munkustrap chorused.

"Now, now, hear her out. It might put a smile on our faces." Jenny said looking hopeful.

"Quaxo, Evie likes singing and dancing right?" Rumple asked him with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, Evie was always dancing and singing in her room before her father lost his job." He said looking a little lost.

"Did it make her happy?" Rumple asked Quaxo nodded slowly picking up her thought wave.

"Rumple you are a genius." Rumple grinned in pride before it was quickly deflated by Demeter.

"How do you know Evangeline will be up for singing and dancing anymore? Something like that changes people to the extent that they become someone else." Rumple looked down and murmured.

"It was just an idea..." Demeter gave her a small smile and said.

"I know, but we just have to take it slow with Evangeline." The tribe nodded before Jelly called.

"Jenny! Come take a look at this!" Jenny went inside and over to Evangeline and Jelly, the latter of the pair close to tears as she looked at the back of Evangeline's neck. Jenny looked and bit her lip to stop it wobbling.

"Oh everlasting...He's a monster." She whispered as she smoothed Evangeline's fur over the large M cut into the skin underneath. Jelly nodded in agreement, thankful that Evangeline was now soundly asleep, curled in a small ball, before the pair got up and went outside.

"What's the matter, Mum?" Munkustrap asked his mother who looked at Jenny who nodded.

"Macavity has cut a large M in the back of Evangeline's neck." Many hissed at that, others growl and Quaxo punch the wall of junk again.

"Ok I am dragging you away from that wall." Cassandra said yanking Quaxo away from the wall and into a seat next to his father before they heard a thud from inside the den and heard a small sleepy groan.

"She's fallen off the sofa." Jelly said before going to help the girl but Quaxo stopped her saying.

"I'll do it. You sit down and have a rest, Mum." She smiled slightly at her son and let him go before sitting next to her mate.

"Love springs eternal." Exotica muttered quietly before Mungo asked.

"What does that mean?" Rumple face palmed herself groaning in embarrassment while asking.

"Are you really my brother?" Mungo elbowed her and Exotica said.

"It means love works every minute of every day of every year and it will continue to for all eternity. My human says it a lot." Jelly looked a little suspicious and asked.

"What does that have to do with now?" Asparagus wrapped an arm round her shoulders and said.

"Our Quaxo, Evangeline." Jelly blinked before smiling slightly and chuckling.

"Love blooms from friendship." Mungo's jaw dropped before he said.

"I understood that! Quaxo and Evangeline sittin' in a tree-"

"SHUT UP MUNGO!" Quaxo, Tantomile, Coricopat and a very weak Evangeline snapped at him and the cats rose to their feet as Quaxo came out supporting Evangeline.

"Evie..." Rumple and Mungo whispered as they went over to her. She gave them a weak smile and Rumple hugged her gently with her brother, both careful not to hurt her before they let go and Jelly asked.

"What are you doing up?" Evangeline shook her head and said.

"I wanted to apologize-"

"Why? You've done nothing wrong, silly." Electra asked but Evangeline shook her head.

"Because of me people got hurt, and I know I can't apologize enough for that happening-"

"Evangeline;" Bombalurina paused as the teen looked at her.

"You are important to Mistoffelees. If someone who isn't a jellicle is important to one of us, they are important to all of us." The jellicles nodded and Evangeline managed a small but bright smile before Quaxo said.

"You need to rest, Evie."

"I'm fine, honest." She told him softly and he gave her a look she she stubbornly returned.

"You know I'll win this argument, right?" Quaxo asked her and she said.

"You can try but you won't succeed." He smirked and said.

"I win."

"No you don't."

"I win."

"No you don't."

"I win."

"No you don't."

"You win."

"Yes I do." He cursed as she smiled in triumph and said.

"I told you so." He folded his arms and said.

"Stubborn cat." Evangeline chuckled and smiled saying.

"That's why I'm your friend. I'm stubborn enough to contend." He smiled shaking his head and said.

"Time will tell." She frowned and asked.

"Huh?" He grinned and said.

"You'll see." Then he ran off before she could ask any other questions.

"What?" She asked confused as hell about her friend's antics before she felt herself being sat in a seat by Jenny.

"Anyone understand what he meant?" Mungo asked but the other teens and kittens shook their heads. The adults looked at each other and Jelly said.

"He's your son." Asparagus chuckled and said to Evangeline.

"Be warned, when my son gets a plan in his head-"

"There's no stopping him." She finished for him and he nodded.

"You really do know him well, don't you?" Tugger grinned and she nodded shrugging but winced and gripped her shoulder, Jenny gently rubbed it with the thumb of her paw and said.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea." Evangeline smiled slightly and said.

"Yeah, I have a lot of those ideas sometimes." The cats chuckled with her before Tantomile asked.

"How are you feeling?" Evangeline considered this seriously for a moment before saying.

"Different. I hurt a lot but I don't seem to feel it. It's weird." The older cat contemplated her words for a moment before Coricopat asked.

"Like something's been ripped out you of?" Evangeline shook her head looking thoughtful.

"Like a shadow's just washed over me. There was a long blinding pain then the shadow came and it was gone. I felt empty until I saw Quaxo in the cage while I was being tied to the pole."

"What did you feel after you saw him?" Bombalurina asked seriously and Evangeline said.

"Relief mostly, he was alright. Battered and bruised but alright. A little anger was in there but that was at Macavity and his goons for hurting Quaxo and...something else I've never felt before." Her face turned even more thoughtful as Jelly asked.

"What did it feel like?" By this time it was just the queens and kittens, Quaxo having shown up again and asked for male assistance through Coricopat.

"I...I don't know how to explain it." she said and Demeter said.

"Butterflies." Evangeline shook her head and said.

"No, not like that. Quaxo's always made me feel safe and happy I never got butterflies around him because I know I can be myself around him. It felt like my heart had become a beating drum. It kept getting faster until I felt like I couldn't breathe. That also could have been a side effect off getting hit in the stomach so many times." She shook her head dismissing it but Victoria shook her head saying.

"No, no, keep going. Focus on what you felt." Evangeline chuckled and said.

"You remind me a lot of a girl I used to see in the street. I magnificent dancer but the biggest mouth on Hampton court." Victoria grinned and giggled before Evangeline complied to wish and said.

"Besides physical pain I didn't feel anything physically. Emotionally I was angry, a little lost, relieved and that other feeling." Cassandra stepped in and said.

"Close your eyes and focus on the feeling that you can't name and say how it feels." Evangeline did, looking trouble and a little tired. She replayed the scene tensing slightly as she gripping her knees tightly. Some queens noticed and shared looks of worry before Evangeline whispered.

"Bubbles, it felt like I had bubbles inside me. It made me tingle slightly, even if that sounds really barmy."

"Aw, she's a bubbler."

"SH!" The queens hushed Jelly who remained quiet before Tantomile placed her paw on her sister's shoulder and asked.

"Anything else that went with it?" Evangeline pictured the scene harder this time and said.

"I...was afraid." She said and Bombalurina said.

"Well that's understandable. You'd been kidnapped by a raving lunatic and then-"

"No, not for me. For him." Evangeline said and the queens looked at each other, smiling when they realized what the feeling was. Exotica, Etcetera and Jemima started singing the wedding march and Evangeline's eyes shot open while her cheeks flamed.

"W-Why are you sing the wedding march?" She asked panicked and embarrassed.

"You're in love with Quaxo-"

"I am not! He's my best friend-"

"Love blooms from friendship." Jelly repeated her phrase from earlier and Evangeline blushed a little more and said.

"This is embarrassing." Some queens chuckled and Jenny asked.

"Why is that, dear?" Evangeline covered her face and said.

"Because his mother is only a few steps away." Jelly grinned and chuckled with a few others before gently patting her knee saying.

"Don't worry dear." Evangeline smiled slightly and Demeter said.

"You don't seem as phased as we thought you'd be." Evangeline turned sad and said.

"It's not the first time something like that has happened to me." Tantomile went rigid and Evangeline covered one of her paws with one of her own saying.

"Tanto, calm, please." Tantomile relaxed and asked.

"Who-"

"You really don't want to know-"

"Cassandra! Cassandra!" Alonzo called grinning as he ran round the corner.

"We need your help." He said in answer to her confused look.

"Why me?" Cassandra asked and Alonzo grinned brighter.

"Asparagus and Quaxo said you'd know what to do so come on!" Cassandra, though still confused got up and gave the queens a confused shrug before going with her mate.

"Oh what are my boys up to now?" Jelly sighed and Evangeline looked worried.

"I'm worried to find out." The other queens her age nodded in agreement before Tantomile frowned and said.

"Cori won't let me see." She and Evangeline looked at each other before saying.

"Brothers." Before chuckling with some of the kittens thinking about their siblings.

"What happened while I was gone?" Evangeline asked and Tantomile blushed slightly, rubbing the back of her head making Evangeline narrow her eyes in suspicion.

"What did you do Tanto?" Tantomile shook her head dragging her paw cross her mouth like a zip.

"Tanto." Evangeline repeated. Tantomile shook her head and Evangeline folded her arms with a look.

"Tantomile, don't make me ask again." Queens shared smirks before Tantomile said.

"I may have had a tiny breakdown-"

"You what?!" Evangeline asked shrilly and Tantomile lept out of her skin at the tone.

"I had a little breakdown! You would too if you had seen me getting raped by Macavity." Evangeline paled drastically at that and her paws started shaking. The drastic change made Jenny move closer to her and try to calm her until Tantomile closed her eyes and connected to her sister, telling her to calm down and that he wasn't going to get her again. Evangeline calmed and she got her shaking paws under control before the sister broke the connection and Evangeline smiled weakly in thanks.

"Evangeline! Are you still up?!" a voice called Bombalurina call.

"No she's asleep!" She winked at Evangeline who gave her a confused smile.

"Really?" Alonzo and Cassandra asked poking their heads round the corner. Evangeline waved slightly smiling, still confused before Cassandra waved her over. Tantomile and Jenny helped her stand and Evangeline hesitantly walked over to her and asked.

"What's up?" Cassandra grinned mischievously as Alonzo vanished and Evangeline called.

"Tanto! Cassandra's grinning at me in a way that's not good!" She looked at her sister and found her holding her sides while laughing her tail off gasping.

"Oh Everlasting! This is going to be priceless!" The other queens started chuckling before Cassandra called.

"Borrowing Evangeline!" Then grabbed said cat's paws and yanked her away.

"Eep!" Evangeline squeaked and her fellow queens just started laughing before Cassandra said.

"You're going to enjoy this. Quaxo's put a lot of hard work into this to cheer you up." Evangeline was now bursting with confusion and curiosity but she was giddy with excitement.

"Where are we going, Cassie?" She asked and Cassandra chuckled at the nickname.

"You'll see Evie." Tantomile was grinning as she connected with her sister and hushed the other queens.

"Cassandra's just leading Evangeline down a path at the minute-Oh wait, is that...? Oh my everlasting what has Quaxo done to his fur? It's a mess!" Tantomile was providing an on going commentary for the queens while her brother did the same for the toms.

"I-I'm sorry I had to drag you away from the queens, Evie." Quaxo said after thank Cassandra for bringing her. Cassandra smiled and quickly darted back to the queens who were now listening intently to Tantomile.

"It' fine Quaxo but, what happened to you fur? It's a mess." Evangeline asked giggling as Quaxo blushed in the pale moonlight.

"I-I hadn't really noticed. I was so busy getting this ready I-I...why are you laughing?" He asked smiling slightly as Evangeline began giggling.

"You, you silly tomcat. You didn't have to do anything for me." She told him but he shook his head and said.

"Follow me." The queens stared at Tantomile who was getting a little uneasy about spying on her little sister but the other queens wanted to keep going.

"Ok, Quaxo is pulling her in the direction of a grass clearing. Now he's stopped and is covering Evangeline's eyes and I can't see anything. Hey I'm seeing it through her eyes!" Tantomile said in answer to the groaned before breaking the connection with her sister and tried with her brother who had connected with Quaxo.

"Ok, I got a picture. Sorry Jelly but it's through your son's eyes." Jelly shook her head and listened.

"I've wanted to show you this for a while. Ready?" Quaxo asked Evangeline who nodded and he uncovered her eyes.

"Oh Quaxo... It's gorgeous." She whispered at the sight of the moonlit pond with fireflies dancing around the lake and the blanket set up with a small basket. Quaxo raised her head and she put a paw to her mouth, you had a clear view of the many, many stars in the sky as well as the brightly shine moon. Tantomile grinned and said.

"I can't believe this, Quaxo has taken my sister on a surprise date!" The queens quietly cheered, for the kittens were asleep, and let Tantomile continue the spying.

"I-I hope you like the surprise." Quaxo said and Evangeline looked at him smiling tenderly.

"Quaxo, I love the surprise. It's so peaceful here and we don't have to worry about being seen and embarrassed by the others." Evil laughter sounded from the queens back at the junkyard before Tantomile frowned and huffed.

"What? What's the matter?" Bombalurina asked, really enjoying their spying.

"He's blocked me. So's Evangeline. I guess we'll have to leave it at that. Night!" Tantomile lied before shooting to her den and closing the door on them. Back with Quaxo and Evangeline they were now laying on the blanket cuddling. Evangeline sighed contently in his arms and nuzzled his chest gently saying.

"Even after what happened with you-know-who this is in my top ten of best days of my life." Quaxo chuckled but didn't say anything. Not until Evangeline shifted so she was looking at his face, propped up by her elbows.

"What?" He asked and she moved closer studying his face with gentle thought.

"You have your mother's eyes. I'm just trying to work out what you have of Asparagus." Quaxo chuckled and said.

"My biological dad abandoned Mum when he found out she was expecting me. Asparagus is the only dad I've ever known and to me he is my biological father." Evangeline looked sadly sympathetic and nuzzled his face gently before saying.

"I hope the cat who was imbecilic enough to abandon you and your mother is in a world of despair for what he did. No one should do that, not to someone who loves them." She looked down before she felt herself being picked up and place on Quaxo. She looked at him in shock before seeing the look in her eye. Her heart thudded rapidly against her ribs as her mouth suddenly became dry. The look was of pure adoration and love.

"I love you, Evie, always have always will." He told her and her heart soared as a tiny blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Close your eyes, Quaxo." She told him, her voice whisper softly, before took a deep breath summoning her courage once his eyes were closed. She gently moved her face closer and softly pressed her lips to his in a hesitant kiss. The toms had stopped watching by then and had returned to the Junkyard only to see Bombalurina, Cassandra and Rumple trying to get Tantomile to spy for them again while the rest of th queens just sat chatting quietly.

"What's going on ladies?" Asparagus asked as he and Skimble took their places by their mates.

"Nothing much, dear." Jelly smiled at him as they nuzzled each other in greeting.

"Where's Evangeline and Quaxo? I thought they'd be back by now." Munkustrap grinned and Coricopat grinned cheerfully.

"Must be going well." It was indeed going well. Quaxo had one paw on Evangeline's waist while the other was laced in her head fur as they kissed passionately.

"Quaxo..." Evangeline breathed pulling away for breath.

"S-Sorry." Apologized the black and white tomcat but the ginger and white queen merely smiled and said.

"Stop apologizing you fool." Then kissed him once more and whispered against his lips.

"I love you too." Then she pulled away and rested her head in the crook of his neck sighing contently...


	7. Chapter 7

One Can Save Many 7

It was morning when Quaxo was seen in the junkyard.

"Hey, there you are. Your mum was getting worried about you mate." Tugger grinned at him from his place next to Bombalurina who was smirking as Quaxo grinned and said.

"I was busy." Then hurried into his den where he found Evangeline stirring with a sleepy smile.

"Morning sunshine." He whispered gently kissing her. She purred in return when he pulled away and whispered.

"Morning handsome." Then she chuckled and said.

"I think we've worried the whole tribe with our disappearances." Quaxo chuckled, making sure the den door was shut before he told her of Tugger's greeting.

"Oh dear, Jellylorum is going to murder me for keeping you out as late as we were." Quaxo laid beside her and nuzzled her gently.

"Don't worry about Mum. She won't hurt you, my love." Evangeline smiled up at him and kissed him once more before saying.

"We should get up and show the others we're ok." Quaxo thought for a minute and shook his head.

"I want to cuddle a little while longer." And he caught Evangeline round the waist as she tried to get up and pulled her back down tickling her, making her squeal and giggle. Passersby paused to listen and smiled at the den door before hurrying along with their business.

"That was not cuddling that was tickling. Plus we did a lot of cuddling last night under the stars." Evangeline giggled when he had stopped and let her breathe.

"Alright, Alright. We get up, get told off by Mum for worrying her, then I keep Tugger and Bombalurina away from you." She looked at him with a confused smile and he kissed her forehead gently, saying.

"They have a habit of telling very imitate stories about what comes with a relationship. I don't want you scarred for life and put off me." Evangeline blushed and gently kissed his cheek before getting off his bed and stretching only to have him wrap his arms round her and kiss her neck teasingly.

"Quaxo, don't." She whispered to him and he nodded in understanding, also making note of what to do when she was ready for them to progress.

"Ok, come on." He smiled taking her paw and entwining his tail with hers as they left the den and they were immediately greeted by Jenny and Jelly snapping.

"You made us worry sick!" Evangeline jumped out her skin while Quaxo face palmed himself groaning.

"Oh boy..." Jelly and Jenny came over to them and noticed their tails.

"Are you...?" Jelly asked looking between the two. Evangeline blushed looking down while Quaxo nodded looking at the ground too.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Jelly grinned and hugged her son first then Evangeline.

"If he misbehaves just send him to me, dear." Jelly whispered to her and Evangeline smiled saying.

"I'm sure I can handle him but thanks for the offer, Ma'am." Jelly released her and gently pinched her cheek before Jenny hugged the pair saying.

"Oh well done the pair of you!" Quaxo and Evangeline chuckled and hugged her tightly saying.

"Thank you Ma'am."

"What's going on?" The kittens yawned as Jenny released the happy couple who retook paws and Quaxo wrapped his tail round hers once more, both smiling tender and loving smiles at each other.

"They are together!" Victoria and Jemima grinned before tackling the pair with the other kittens. Evangeline laughed ruffling their head furs while Quaxo hugged them and told them to let them up. They did and others started to emerge.

"So much for subtle." Evangeline chuckled and Quaxo nuzzled her gently before Evangeline was swept off her feet by Tantomile and Coricopat.

"Congratulations!" They chorused and their sister laughed.

"Thanks but can you put me on the ground?" They did before they turned on Quaxo.

"Hurt our little sister;" Coricopat began.

"And you will be in for a world of pain." Tantomile finish both serious as usual but when Evangeline came into view they smiled at her beaming face.

"Siblings, what ya gonna do?" She shrugged to her boyfriend who chuckled and wrapped his arm round her when she went to his side.

"Get a room!" A voice shouted when they shared a quick kiss then turned to see Tugger and Bombalurina laughing.

"Get one yourselves!" Quaxo called and Evangeline gently jabbed him in the ribs.

"Be nice." He looked down ashamed before she nudged him telling him to cheer up and he did when he caught her round the waist and started tickling her again.

"No! Not again!" She giggled before he stopped and she looked up to see him looking severely embarrassed. She followed his eyesight and flushed a bright pink. Skimbleshanks and Asparagus had just walked out and were gaping at the pair.

"Oops." The newly formed couple chorused blushing a deeper red when the other couples came out smirking.

"Well we're doomed." Quaxo said and Evangeline frowned at him saying.

"Hey," He looked at her and saw the frown.

"We'll just be teased, that's all. As long as I've got you and you've got me it shouldn't matter, right?" He smiled at her reasoning and said.

"One of the many reasons I love you, you always see the bright side of life." She grinned and said.

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't." He grinned and kissed her lips making awes and ewes sound while Tugger whistled with Alonzo while Exotica and Electra yelled.

"Break it up! No PDA In the junkyard!"

"Shut it you two! You're just jealous!" Mungo and Cassandra told them as the couple parted and Evangeline giggled while Quaxo chuckled.

"Oh the joys of having a large family." Evangeline nodded before Tantomile asked.

"How did last night go by the way?" The couple blushed, Quaxo rubbing the back of his head while Evangeline picked at her claws shyly.

"It went well." She said quietly and Bombalurina called.

"I sense gossip!" Evangeline groaned face palming herself before Quaxo said.

"Good luck, love." Evangeline gave a humorless laugh and said.

"No way are you leaving me to endure this interrogation." Quaxo was already on the move.

"I wish you the best of luck." He grinned and Evangeline started after him.

"Oh no you don't." Then Quaxo took off at a run and she set her jaw running after him.

"Quaxo, you are in my bad books when I get my-Whoa!" Evangeline was tackled to the ground by an unknown cat and the pair were sent rolling into the nearby ditch.

"Evie! Evie are you ok?" Quaxo asked all teasing dropped as he ran to her side.

"Yep, fine." She said as he helped her up.

"Hey Evie." The pair looked and grinned.

"Etcetera, what are you doing out here?" Evangeline asked helping the kitten up.

"I came out to watch the sun rise and I saw you running. I didn't mean to tackle you, sorry." Evangeline smiled and hugged her saying.

"Don't worry, come on back to the others." Etcetera grinned nodding while Quaxo grinned at Evangeline who shook her head smiling slightly.

"Love you." He whispered shyly for the others were smirking at the two. Evangeline smiled softly and nuzzled him murmuring.

"Love you too." The tribe awed and Bomba called.

"Is he a good kisser?!"

"Bombalurina!" Evangeline squeaked in embarrassment avoiding eye contact with Quaxo.

"Am I?" He asked lifting her head gently as he faced her properly.

"I don't know. I've never kissed anybody before you." He smiled slightly and put his forehead to hers.

"I'm glad I got your first kiss. I'd hate to think another unworthy creature got to steal that precious gift from such soft and tender lips." Evangeline blush scarlet, making her fur turn visibly darker.

"What did he say?" Cassandra asked Tantomile who shushed her and said.

"I can't hear with you in my ear!" Evangeline looked down for a second before taking his paw and whispering.

"Was...Was I your first...?" Quaxo looked down at her sadly and she looked at the ground deflating.

"I wish you were, you're much better kisser than she was." Evangeline blushed brighter and asked quietly.

"R-Really?" He nodded smiling at her shyness on the subject before gently kissing her and Tugger yelled.

"Oi! Mistoffelees! We're going hunting and you're coming!" Quaxo pulled away groaning.

"But I want to stay here!"

"So do I but I have to go and so do you! So quiet your belly aching and come on!" Evangeline smiled slightly at her tomfriend and said.

"Go on, I'll be here for when you get back." He kissed her cheek and was dragged away by Tugger and the rest of the hunting party. She waved them off with a few other before being grabbed, thrown over someone's shoulder and carried at a run into the clearing.

"W-What's-?"

"I'm doing you a favor." Tantomile said and sat her next to Exotica and Demeter.

"What just happened?" She asked and the older queens chuckled.

"We've got to keep our sisters away from you. A trial in itself." Evangeline nodded before Jemima, from behind her, asked.

"Sleep well?" Evangeline smiled to herself and nodded.

"Something hap-Ow!" Bombalurina hissed when Demeter jabbed her firmly in the ribs.

"He carried me home if that classes as anything." Evangeline admitted quietly and Jemima hugged her from behind and asked.

"My brother didn't try anything did he?" Evangeline frantically shook her head and said.

"Oh no! Quaxo isn't like that at all!" Jemima grinned and said.

"I knew it! Munku owes me big time!" Demeter and Evangeline shared a look before Demeter asked.

"What does my mate owe you, Mima?" Jemima froze for a second and said.

"Not saying." Before darting off.

"Munkustrap is in trouble I'm guessing." Evangeline smiled and Demeter nodded smiling slightly before Tantomile asked.

"What time did you get back last night, Eve?" Evangeline blinked before blushing saying.

"I actually have no idea." Tantomile grinned at her sister and giggled.

"Try three in the morning." Then she and some of the other queens burst out laughing as Evangeline covered mouth in shock.

"I-I didn't...Oh gosh that's...Oh bother and bones...!" She stuttered and stumbled over her words but she felt arms wrap round her in a hug and a voice saying.

"He wasn't complaining when I saw him carrying you. In fact I don't think he even acknowledge me gawking at him as he took you into his den." Evangeline looked up and smiled slightly at the sight of Rumpleteazer.

"Hey Rumple. Sleep well?" Asked the other ginger queen.

"Very well thank you. I'm guessing you did too?" Evangeline beamed and nodded before Cassandra called.

"How did the date actually go?!" Rumple and Evangeline looked at each other before they started giggling between them.

"No clues!" Bombalurina called and Evangeline called.

"I'm not telling anyone."

"Not even me?"

"Except you Rumple." Rumple squealed and clapped her paws together making Evangeline cover her ears like Demeter and Exotica.

"Come on!" Rumple grinned and dragged Evangeline into her den.

"I feel as if I have no choice." Evangeline said before being yanked into the den. She was sat on an old bean bag while Rumple took the small coffee table in front.

"Spill and I promise I won't tell anyone." Evangeline smiled and nodded before telling her everything that went on during the date. By the end Rumple was smiling in gentle joy.

"I wish Tumble would do something like that for me." She sighed and Evangeline asked.

"You and Tumblebrutus, huh?" Rumple blushed softly and said.

"He likes someone else." Evangeline looked disheartened and said.

"I'm sure he'll see the error in his judgement. Boys usually do." Rumple nodded before the two hugged and a knock sounded and Tugger appeared in the doorway.

"Quaxo is wondering where you are, Evie. Please talk to him he didn't shut up about you for the whole trip, except for when he caught breakfast." Evangeline grinned with Rumple and said.

"Thank you Tugger. Come on Rumple." Rumple followed Evangeline and Tugger outside and saw many toms looking annoyed with a gagged and bound Quaxo. Evangeline stared in shock for a minute before saying.

"I never thought I'd see this." Rumple nodded and said.

"That makes two of us." Quaxo spotted her and waved with one bound paw before she was by his side and removing his gag.

"Who...?" She asked gesturing to the gag and binds. Quaxo pointed at Tugger, Pouncival, Asparagus and Mungojerrie. Evangeline got off her knees, cocked her hip with folded arms and asked in a dangerous voice.

"Care to explain, fellas?" they all pointed at Asparagus.

"I was joking! I didn't honestly mean for you to tie him up and gag him." He defended himself before Quaxo quietly asked.

"Could someone untie me? I'm starting to lose feeling in my paws." Evangeline knelt back down and started to untie him with Rumple's help.

"Thanks guys." Quaxo said rubbing his wrists after Evangeline helped him up.

"No problem and Evie told me about what happened on the date. Nice one." Rumple grinned and high pawed him.

"Thanks Rumple." The queens folded their arms and asked.

"You told Rumpleteazer but not us?" Evangeline shrugged and said.

"She told me a secret I told her one." They frowned at them before Quaxo said.

"Wind changes you'll stick like that until it changes back." Evangeline chuckled and shook her head.

"Come and get it!" Jelly called and the kittens were first in, then the teens finally the adults. Evangeline's tail twitched slightly with irritation at a thought as she ate beside Quaxo and Rumple and Mungo.

"What's up? You look troubled." Quaxo asked her quietly but Evangeline shook her head saying.

"Doesn't matter." He nudged her cheek gently with his forehead and said.

"Tell me." Evangeline looked at him and asked.

"Do you think Father regrets shooting me?" Quaxo thought for a minute and shrugged.

"I doubt it, he never really seemed to bare any affection for you. Neither did his wife." Evangeline nodded saddened a little before saying.

"Fair point, I just can't help wondering." Quaxo smiled warmly at her and nuzzled her saying.

"I know you can't. I've known you since we were little." She purred slightly and said.

"Love story right there." He chuckled with her before they finished eating and Jemima and Etcetera called.

"Evangeline! Come play with us!" Evangeline smiled slightly and looked at Quaxo.

"This is going to be hilarious." He said and she frowned pushing him off his seat saying.

"You're charming." Before getting up and going to play with the kittens.

"What are gonna play?" Evangeline asked before she was tackled and the pair rolled, starting to play fight. Who she was play fighting she had no idea until the end when she was laying on her back with Electra sitting on her stomach.

"Hi." Evangeline grinned up at her and Electra grinned down.

"Hello." They laughed slightly before Electra got off her and let her sit up.

"Having fun Evangeline?" Jenny asked her as she helped the younger queen up.

"I got pinned by a kitten. I'm fine." She chuckled as Jenny smiled motherly and asked.

"Could I have a little chat with you? Just me and you." Evangeline nodded and Jenny guided her to her den.

"I haven't done something wrong have I?" Evangeline asked slightly worried but Jenny shook her head saying.

"Oh goodness gracious no. In fact it's what you've done right that I want to talk to you about." Evangeline looked slightly confused as Jenny sat her down and sat opposite her saying.

"You love Quaxo, don't you?" Evangeline blushed a little and nodded.

"And it's obvious as the whiskers on our faces that he loves you." Evangeline nodded in agreement before Jenny turned slightly shaky and said.

"What happened with Macavity, it revealed many things to Tantomile and Coricopat. About your life away from them. Tantomile asked me to talk to you because she's worried about you." Evangeline looked down disheartened but Jenny reached over and raised her head gently, asking.

"How do you remain so positive and happy even after all that has happened to you?" Evangeline thought for a moment before saying.

"The past is behind us, the future is a mystery, but now is a gift hence why it's called the present. That's what I live by." Jenny smiled gently and nodded saying.

"She passes my test, what about yours Jelly?" Jelly came out of hiding with Asparagus, both of whom were smiling at the cringe Evangeline wore as she hid her face in her paws.

"She passed mine as soon as she admitted she loved him. Rag?" Jelly asked her mate who grinned.

"Love is love, I don't want to stand in the way of my sons' happiness." Evangeline uncovered her face to reveal a small nervous smile.

"Has anyone seen-never mind, you really need to see this." Rumple said looking slightly panicked to Evangeline who shot out her seat and outside with Rumple only to see Quaxo hitting his head against his den door while Mungo and Tugger sang various love songs to embarrass him. Evangeline folded her arms, cocked her hip and set her jaw before clearing her throat. The two stopped singing, turning towards the noise only to see Evangeline not looking impressed.

"Care to explain?" She asked and they stuttered.

"W-We were..." Her look hardened slightly and they looked mildly ashamed.

"Sorry Evangeline." She nodded and went to Quaxo, gently pulled him away from the door and asked softly.

"You ok? Brain cells still intact?" He nodded and said.

"I have a really bad headache now." Evangeline chuckled slightly and told him.

"I'm not surprised, go lay down and wait for the throbbing to stop." He nodded, quickly peaked her cheek and went inside.

"And she passes my test!" Munkustrap grinned before saying.

"You got the family approval." Evangeline looked a little bemused for a minute before saying.

"Ok." Then they heard a crash and darted for their dens, Evangeline was pulled into Quaxo's den and held protectively by said tom as footsteps sounded and a voice called.

"Jellicles, Jellicles, come out, come out where ever you are. All we want is the one called Evangeline and we'll leave you alone." Evangeline stopped breathing as fear swarmed over her and she clutched Quaxo tighter, letting him know she was afraid to say the least.

"Alright, lets look in the largest den first." Evangeline let a small gasp out and mouthed to Quaxo 'The kittens!'. He nodded and kissed her gently before whispering.

"I'll protect you." she nodded and the pair stepped out the den and Evangeline snapped.

"Hey!" The group of pure black cats whirled round in their direction and grinned evilly.

"She has the little magician with her as well. You'd think they were best buddies or something." Quaxo growled at them and hissed.

"Touch my mate and I'll rip you to shreds." Evangeline stared at him for a minute before he was gone from her side and sent crashing into a junk pile.

"Quaxo!" She snapped and ran to his side.

"Quaxo? Quaxo! Say something!" She whispered cupping his face in her paws gently.

"Get...behind...me." He groaned trying to get up. Evangeline shook her head and said.

"No, stay down. You'll only injure yourself further."

"That's right magic boy, we're only interested in the girl. We don't want to hurt you even more." One cat heckled and Evangeline him a look, if looks could kill he and his friends would be six feat under in a heartbeat.

"Come along kitty." One said started towards her but she hissed at him and he was tackled by two black and white blurs.

"Not our sister!" They chorused pouncing off the cat and in front of their sister.

"Tanto? Cori?" She asked and they winked at her saying.

"Stay with Quaxo." Evangeline nodded before the cats laughed and took their stances. Just then Jenny, Skimble, Jelly, Asparagus, Tugger, Demeter, Bombalurina, Cassandra, Munkustrap, the twins and kittens came out of hiding, greatly out numbering the intruders.

"Macavity never said there were this many." The one on the ground said scrambling to his feet and back to his friends.

"Macavity was always a vague one when it concerned kidnapping." Another said before another suggested.

"Lets get out of here?" They others nodded and they shot back the way they came from.

"You two ok?" Munkustrap asked and Quaxo nodded as Evangeline helped him sit up looking distressed by his pain.

"Ok, I'm now thoroughly confused. Why would Macavity want Evangeline?" Bombalurina asked and Tantomile knelt by her sister and Quaxo.

"You told us everything that happened, right?" She asked softly and Evangeline nodded honestly.

"Everything that I remember." She said and Quaxo muttered.

"Then there are still pieces left undiscovered." Tantomile and Coricopat nodded before something stranger than what had just happened, happened...


	8. Chapter 8

One Can Save Many 8

"Tanto?! Cori?!" Evangeline asked as her sibling clutched their heads crying out in agony, Rumple holding Tantomile while Munkustrap steadied Coricopat.

"Evie, don't you have the same psychic abilities as them? Can't you do something?" Tugger asked and Evangeline looked panicked and said.

"I-I don't know I've never experienced something like they have-"

"Just try." Tugger and Bomba told her and she took a deep breath before closing her eyes and focusing hard on her brother and sister. Two seconds later her eyes shot open and she lept out her skin in fright but also onto a nearby ledge.

"Jesus Christ!" She exclaimed before taking deep breaths as Quaxo looked at her.

"Evie?" He asked and she stated.

"Those are some nasty memories and a lot of pain." She looked deeply unsettled and distressed by what she saw but at the pleading looks of the other jellicles she closed her eyes tightly and concentrated again.

"Come on Evie." Rumple told her encouragingly before Tantomile stopped crying out and released her head looking relieved but confused.

"H-How...? Eve!" She rushed to her sister and shook her shoulder but Tugger pulled her away.

"She's helping out Cori. Calm down." Tantomile shook her head saying.

"This is the first time she's used her telepathy connection! If she carries it on for much longer she'll die!" Quaxo was on his feet and soon caught his queenfriend as she slumped against the ledge and Coricopat stopped crying out and released his head as well looking to Quaxo, Evangeline and Tantomile.

"Did she...?" He asked and Tantomile nodded as Quaxo felt for a pulse.

"Faint." He said quietly before Jenny said.

"Bring her inside. We'll just have to see if there's any change in a little while." Her voice was fully of motherly concern as Quaxo took her inside her den and laid his queenfriend down on the sofa. Tantomile and Coricopat looked at each other before dropping each others gaze, Coricopat going to his den Tantomile sitting on the ledge and curling into a tight ball. Jelly looked at her mate, Asparagus, and the two silently agreed to stay with them. Jelly went to Coricopat's den and knocked softly on the door.

"Cori? Sweetheart can I come in?" Silence. Her shoulders sagged slightly before she pushed the door open slightly and saw Coricopat curled in a tight ball weeping.

"Cori..." Jelly whispered nearly heartbroken that he strongest son, technically he wasn't her son but she had adopted him and his sister so he was in a way, was reduced to a tight ball crying. She went to his side and gently sat him up and hugged him, rocking him back and forth gently while whispering comfort and that Evangeline was going to be alright. Meanwhile Asparagus sat beside Tantomile and wrapped an arm round her saying.

"She'll be alright, Tanto, she's a tough one remember?" Tantomile raised her head and he asked.

"That didn't help at all, did it?" She gave him a small smile and said.

"Just a little." He smiled and said.

"Hey it's a new record for me." Tantomile gave a weak chuckle before snuggling close to Asparagus murmuring.

"I hope you're right Dad." Asparagus grinned and looked to his best friend who grinned with him.

"You just called me dad." He said and Tantomile whispered.

"I should have started sooner." Two minutes after that Jelly came out of Coricopat's den.

"How is he?" Asparagus asked her and she smiled slightly.

"He wants to talk to you, told me it was tom stuff that queens don't really understand. Other than that, he's just worrying about Evangeline." Asparagus nodded and looked to Tantomile.

"I don't wanna know." She said curling back into her ball as her father nodded and went, Jelly taking his place next to Tantomile who curled into her when Jelly held her.

"Evie's gonna be ok, right Aunt Jenny?" Rumple asked and Jenny wrapped an arm round her shoulders saying quietly.

"I...I don't know, dear, I really don't know." Then Quaxo came out the den looking like he was going to vomit.

"What's up?" Victoria asked him and he said.

"I'm going to be sick." And he darted round the corner and the kittens and cats present heard him retching round the corner. Tantomile closed her eyes but they shot open and she paled as much as Quaxo had.

"Tanto? What's the matter?"

"I know why Quaxo's being sick. I think I'm gonna join him. Excuse me." and she shot round the corner where they heard her retching up her guts before Quaxo came back round the corner looking significantly calmer.

"What made you and Tanto puke?" Electra asked and Quaxo said.

"Evangeline, she showed me one of her worst memories and...Going again!" And he shot round the corner again. Jenny peered inside her den and sighed with relief at the sight of an arm moving but it son turned to sadness when she saw how much the arm was shaking. She went inside, closing the door softly behind her and asked softly.

"Evangeline? Dear, are you alright?" The arm was gone from sight and when Jenny moved closer she saw why. Evangeline was in floods of tears. Jenny looked heartbroken as she knelt the shaking queen as she sobbed her heart out into her arms.

"Dear what happened?" Jenny asked her, rubbing her back gently in circles a comforting motion she hoped would help. Evangeline shook her head continuing to sob.

"If you tell me what happened maybe I can help." Jenny told her softly and Evangeline shaking slid on paw out and Jenny took it, a vision flashed before her eyes of Evangeline coming round, Quaxo taking her paw and seeing the vision that caused his repulsion before Quaxo ran out the den and she witness Evangeline's heart snapping in two as she started to cry. Then Jenny was back in the present watching the now still queen hide her face as she asked.

"Are you going to run too?" Jenny squeezed her paw and said.

"No. What happened then wasn't your fault...Quaxo's reaction has hurt you a lot hasn't it?" Evangeline took a shuddering breath before whispering.

"Remember when I talked about the shadow?" Jenny nodded remembering that conversation well.

"Remember when Cori asked if it was like something being ripped out of me?" Again the Gumbie Cat nodded and it became clear.

"It feels like he's ripped your heart out." She stated and Evangeline nodded breaking down again.

"And fed it to the wolves!" She whimpered and Jenny hushed her while smoothing her head fur, trying to calm her down once more. Out side Coricopat was chasing Quaxo round the clearing, over junk piles, past toms and queens alike, jumping over kittens and avoiding Jelly and Asparagus trying to restrain him and Quaxo. Tantomile had already been restrained by her adopted mother and was now being held in place by Rumple and Mungo who were glaring venomously at Quaxo. Rumple was just itching to trip him up and let Coricopat beat the everlasting out of him, she was that livid with him.

"Cori leave your brother alone!" Jelly yelled at him watching as the pair lept near the trio sat on the ledge outside Jenny and Skimble's. Speaking of the Railway Cat he was helping Asparagus trying to catch the two toms.

"Gotcha!" Asparagus said when he had grabbed Coricopat and held him saying.

"Calm down, son, this can all be worked out with words instead of violence." Coricopat closed his eyes and took deep breaths, trying to calm down before saying.

"He hurt her, Dad...She's in Jennyanydots den sobbing her heart out because of what he did-"

"What did you expect me to do?! Have you seen what happened to her?!" Quaxo snapped at him as Jelly tightened her grip on him.

"Why do you think I was in my den crying?! I've seen every memory she has, Quaxo! I've seen what those beasts did to her when you weren't there! How she can remain so upbeat and happy is beyond me but the _**only**_ reason I could think of was because you made her happy! Now listen to her! You've broken my little sister! Broken her!" Coricopat bellowed at him and Quaxo deflated as he listened to Evangeline's sobs and Jenny trying to calm her down.

"Dad let him go." He said and Asparagus looked at his youngest son as if he was insane.

"But-"

"Dad, just...Let him go." Asparagus did but Coricopat didn't move.

"Mum," Jelly looked at Quaxo slightly worried as he gently unclasped her paws from his arm saying.

"Go with Dad." She hesitantly did as her son asked looking just as worried as the others were.

"Go on." Quaxo told Coricopat who stared at him.

"If you're gonna beat me to a pulp you might as well do it while Evie-"

"Don't you dare called her that." Coricopat growled at him and Quaxo raised his hands in defense.

"My apologise. Force of habit. You might as well do it while Evangeline's not watching." Coricopat nodded in fair play to his force of habit comment before balling his fist and Quaxo closed his eyes bracing himself for impact.

"Oh dear everlasting." Jenny whispered when she stood staring out the window at the sight of Coricopat throwing a punch at Quaxo.

"W-What?" Evangeline sniffled, now calm but still with red eyes from crying and a stuffy nose.

"Cori is beating up Quaxo-"

"WHAT?!" Evangeline shot up and to th window with Jenny at that and watched as Quaxo didn't fight back like his instincts told him to. He had hurt Evangeline and he was accepting the punishment.

"Ev-" Jenny didn't even finish her fellow queens name when the younger one shot out side and snapped.

"Cori leave him alone!" Coricopat did as Quaxo hit the ground on impact from his short beating.

"Evangeline?" The kittens, both sets of twins and the ones watching the brawl chorused.

"Leave him alone, Cori." She repeated locking gazes with her brother who protested.

"But he-"

"Cori, please." Evangeline's voice was pleading, sincere and heavy with a mixture of emotions that made Coricopat step away from Quaxo saying.

"Alright." Evangeline nodded and thanked him before she went over to Quaxo and knelt next to him, help ing him sit up and he asked.

"What are you doing?" She gave a small 'ha' and said.

"What any sane creature would. Protecting the one she loves." A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as she gently wrapped her arms round him and hugged him before releasing him, standing and helping him up.

"You also forgot that you're still my best friend." She told him before he wobbled slightly and she caught him helping him sit next to Mungo that she quickly told him.

"Don't you even think about it, Mungo." He cursed quietly and Rumple pinched him hissing.

"No cursing around the kittens! Even I'm telling you, that's saying something." Quaxo and Evangeline smiled slightly before Jenny asked awkwardly.

"Do you need the first aid kit?" Quaxo shook his head and said.

"I just got punch in the head and gut. I'm fine." Evangeline rolled her eyes with a small smile before she said.

"I guess I owe you an apology-"

"No, I should apologise. I was the one who reacted badly, what happened wasn't your fault." Evangeline looked down and said.

"I shouldn't have showed you it." Quaxo raised her head and said.

"No secrets. No more secrets." She nodded and the pair hugged before Jelly asked.

"Is someone going to tell us what caused this mayhem?" The ones who had seen it looked at each other before Evangeline looked at Jenny who nodded and went over to her friend, whispered in her ear what it was and Jelly gaped in horror at what she had heard.

"At least that's better than having two people I care about throwing up what they had for breakfast." Evangeline said a little relieved before Jelly asked.

"How are you calm about this?!" Evangeline thought for a minute before shrugging and said.

"I have no idea. I really don't know."

"I think you got remembering it out of your system when you was inside." Jenny said and Evangeline smiled slightly.

"Most likely." Was Evangeline's answer before Jemima asked timidly.

"Are you up for playing with us Evie?" Evangeline smiled at her and said.

"I always am, aren't I?" The kittens grinned at the now happy face before Bomba said.

"And we're back to normal." The cats chuckled but Coricopat and Tantomile agreed that Evangeline would be staying with Tantomile until she was one hundred percent better. By better they meant recovered from that day and what happened with Macavity...


	9. Chapter 9

One Can Save Many 9

Tantomile watched her sister sunning herself on the TSE-1 beside Rumple who was asleep.

"You're worrying again." Jelly sang softly to her adopted daughter who sighed and said.

"But look Mum! She's not been herself for the last week and a half! Quaxo hasn't spoken to once in that time and she's miserable!" Jelly paused from her knitting and smiled softly.

"There's a reason for that, Tantomile, so if I tell you you must not tell Evangeline. Cori already knows and he's thrilled." Tantomile turned away from the window of the den and looked to her mother.

"Quaxo is going to ask Evangeline to be his mate." Jelly smiled and Tantomile grinned brightly.

"Oh that will put a grin on her face again!" She turned back to the window and found Tumblebrutus dancing with Rumple while Evangeline remained on the TSE-1.

"Mum...Come look at this." Jelly got up and looked before noticing Quaxo trying to gather up his nerve in the shadows before Mungo landed beside Evangeline grinning at her. Tantomile sent him mental messages for him to leave her alone but the jammy git ignored them and asked Evangeline to dance. Evangeline though declined politely before he was gone, now dancing with Victoria. The two queens sighed in relief before Quaxo landed beside Evangeline who glanced at him and asked curtly.

"So now you're talking to me?" Quaxo smiled slightly and asked.

"Will you stop being so curt if I tell you why?" Evangeline shifted slightly, trying not to smile, and nodded.

"Go on Quaxo." Tantomile, Jelly, Coricopat, Asparagus and the rest of the tribe who weren't dancing murmured. It appeared that most of the tribe had learned about it.

"I've been with Dad, Cori, Plato, Alonzo and the other mated toms trying to figure out the best way possible to approach you with a certain question." Evangeline closed her eyes and said.

"Quaxo, you can ask me anything. You've could, no need for special planning." Quaxo chuckled embarrassed before saying.

"It was mainly me trying not to chicken out of doing it. That and I had no idea I'd be this nervous." She cracked one eye open her features starting to show worry before he saw his smile. The one to match the look of pure love and adoration in his eyes. Her heart melted as she smiled slightly before he cleared his throat and softly sang.

_Quaxo:_

_Everytime our eyes meet _  
_This feeling inside me _  
_Is almost more than I can take _  
_Baby when you touch me _  
_I can feel how much you love me _  
_And it just blows me away _  
_I've never been this close to anyone or anything _  
_I can hear your thoughts _  
_I can see your dreams _Quaxo jumped to his feet and vanished only to appear on top of Tantomile's den, making Evangeline sit up watching him intently as the look never wavered.

_I don't know how you what you do _  
_I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better _  
_I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side _  
_Forever and ever _  
_Every little thing that you do _  
_Baby I'm amazed by you _Then he appeared on top of Demeter and Munkustrap's den as the dancers started to fade into their dens. Evangeline's gaze never left him, not for one moment.

_The smell of your skin _  
_The taste of your kiss _  
_The way you whisper in the dark _  
_Your fur all around me, baby you surround me _  
_You touch everyplace in my heart _  
_Oh, it feels like the first time everytime _  
_I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes _Next place he appeared was atop the kitten den where tiny giggles were heard but the couple didn't notice them.

_I don't know how you do what you do _  
_I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better _  
_I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side _  
_Forever and ever _  
_Every little thing that you do _  
_Baby I'm amazed by you _Then he appeared on the roof of his den before he vanished completely but his voice remained before he appeared in the middle of the clearing.

_Every little thing that you do _  
_I'm so in love with you _  
_It just keeps getting better _  
_I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side _  
_Forever and ever _  
_Every little thing that you do _  
_Oh, every little thing that you do _  
_Baby I'm amazed by you _Evangeline stared at him in shock as he stood in the middle of the clearing, arms open wide and he was panting slightly from his trips to the four corners of the clearing.

"What's your answer?" He asked her softly, still with that gaze that made her heart melt like ice cream on a boiling hot day. She rose to her feet tears in her eyes as she smiled, wiped her face with her paws and told him through telepathy.

_"Of course."_ He grinned as she got off the TSE-1 and walked towards him. Quaxo smiled his adoring smile down at her and she smiled hers up at him, he gently cupped her cheek and kissed her. Right there in the middle of the clearing for everyone to see before pulling away and yelling at the top of his lungs.

"SHE SAID YES!" The jellicles came running out of hiding grinning and cheering to congratulate the couple, the queen of which was giggling as Quaxo held her close to him keeping their adoring smiles for only each other.

"Well done!" Rumple giggled, hugging Evangeline tightly before Rumple let her go and hugged Quaxo. From that point on the couple didn't know who was hugging them until they found each other again and Tugger called.

"Three cheers for the happy couple! Hip-Hip!"

"Hooray!"

"Hip-Hip!"

"Hooray!"

"Hip-Hip!"

"Hooray!"

"One for luck cuz we all know they'll need it! Hip-Hip!"

"Hooray!" The couple laughed slightly before Quaxo said.

"Thanks everyone I just have one request besides Cori and Tanto not beating me to a pulp." The twins chuckled with the rest of the tribe before Quaxo said.

"That somebody helps me explain how this came about to Old Deuteronomy because I don't want to get yelled at on my own." The tribe chuckled and Munkustrap volunteered before Bomba called.

"You won't have to wait long to be mated! The Jellicle Ball's next Friday!" Evangeline looked a little confused before asking.

"Jellicle Ball?" Quaxo nodded and said.

"Remember that big celebration I went to once every year?" Evangeline nodded before she got it and said.

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Some cats chuckled before Jenny and Jelly said.

"I think it's time we celebrated." The kittens grinned and the tribe cheered before cats went to the side and the couple went to the centre of the clearing. They faces each other and Evangeline smiled slightly when Quaxo took her waist and she placed her free paw on his shoulder.

"You remember how to do this, right?" He asked her a playful glint in his eyes.

"I do, question is, do you?"

"Very funny." Quaxo chuckled before he winked to his who gave the signal for the music to play. It was Evangeline's favourite song, Tonight by The Shires. They started to waltz.

_Quaxo:_

_It's a brand new day_

_I can feel a change_

_It's like a million lights light up_

_Spelling out your name_

_Evangeline:_

_Now that we're back again_

_See what we got_

_And know what it is_

_And not_

_All that we ever had_

_Ain't gonna wait_

_It still remains_

_It's here_ At this Quaxo span Evangeline twice under his arm before bringing her back in, still smiling with her.

_Both:_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

_Been waiting all our life for_

_Tonight _

_This life_

_We never say goodbye_

_We don't need anything at all_

_Tonight _

_You're mine_

_I'm yours_ Neither had really noticed other couples such as Alonzo and Cassandra, Jelly and Asparagus, Jenny and Skimble, and Plato and Victoria, join them in the dance.

_Never stop believing_

_Would have been easy to do_

_Whenever a star falls out my sky_

_They still shine for you _

_So let's keep on driving on this open road_

_You know where it's gone_

_You know where it goes_

_And all that we ever had_

_Ain't gonna wait_

_It's still here_

_Quaxo:_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

_Been waiting all our life for_

_Tonight _

_This life_

_We never say goodbye_

_We don't need anything at all_

_Tonight _

_You're mine_

_I'm yours_ Evangeline caught her sibling's eyes and smiled at them joyfully before Quaxo dipped her, like the other toms did with their partners.

_Both:_

_You're mine_

_I'm yours_

_You're mine_

_I'm yours_

_You're mine_

_I'm yours_

_You're mine_

_I'm yours_

_Evangeline:_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

_Been waiting all our life for_

_Tonight _

_This life_

_We never say goodbye_

_We don't need anything at all_

_Tonight _

_Both:_

_You're mine_

_I'm yours_

_You're mine_

_I'm yours_

_You're mine_

_I'm yours_

_You're mine_

_I'm yours_

_You're mine_

_I'm yours_ When they finished the magician and the psychic smiled and chuckled slightly before sharing one last kiss before Mungo called.

"Get a room!" Evangeline giggled blushing lightly when Quaxo murmured to her.

"Already got one." The pair went to the side before Asparagus stepped up to the couple, Jelly giggling with Jenny at what he was about to do.

"Miss Evangeline, would you do your future father-in-law the honor of sharing a dance with him?" He asked politely with a small bow. Evangeline looked at Quaxo who chuckled and nodded before Evangeline played along and curtsied saying.

"It would be my honor and pleasure, dear sir." Asparagus chuckled and called to Jelly.

"She played along! You don't find that in many queen these days." Many queens Evangeline's age and younger gave him looks and he chuckled before offering Evangeline his arm, which she took before Tantomile went over to Quaxo and said.

"I'm doing it seeing as Jelly is your biological mother and my adopted mother." Quaxo nodded and the pair went to dance like the others were, it was basically the dance the dance they did at the beginning of the Jellicle Ball only with flamboyant solos or graceful and elegant duets one of which was Asparagus and Evangeline who showed more grace than most thought she possessed before the song was over and Evangeline was back with Quaxo.

"That was so much fun. I can't remember the last time I danced without fear of Father coming in." Quaxo nuzzled her gently before Demeter and Munkustrap came over to them smiling at the couple.

"Congrats you two. We're both very happy for you." Munkustrap told them and they smiled their thanks before Demeter said.

"You have a brilliant voice, Eve, why don't you sing more often?" Evangeline shrugged and said.

"Never really had the chance before coming here. Even if I did I wouldn't without someone singing with me. I get a little self-conscious of my voice." Quaxo wrapped his tail round hers and said.

"You have no need to be. You have a beautiful voice." She smiled a little before a voice called.

"Evie! Come on!" Rumple was waving her over while giggling with Jemima, Victoria, Etcetera and Electra.

"Excuse me a minute." Evangeline said before running over to them.

"What?" She asked smiling slightly.

"Tumble just asked Rumple out!" Victoria whispered happily as the toms started to dance rather elegantly before Tugger and his boisterous tom fans interrupted the elegant dance to do a rather flamboyant and cocky dance routine.

"Oh Rumple that's brilliant. I told you he'd see the error of his ways sooner or later." Evangeline giggled with them before Tumblebrutus came over looking slightly nervous.

"H-hey...Would you like to dance, Rumpleteazer?" He asked and she nodded going to dance with him while her friend giggled watching them.

"And what exactly are you five giggling at?" Jenny asked them smiling slightly but it only grew when Victoria said.

"Tumble asked Rumple out and now they're dancing!" Jenny looked at the dancing pair smiling in the motherly way she always did when it concerned the kittens and teens when something good had happened.

"Oh that's wonderful, looks like love is definitely in the air." The queens nodded before Quaxo came over smiling at them before saying.

"Mum wants to talk to you Evie." Evie nodded smiling at him before bidding her friends farewell for the moment before going over to Jelly who was talking cheerfully with the psychic twins, Asparagus, Skimble and Mungo.

"Brought her." Quaxo grinned at them and they grinned back before Jelly asked.

"Evangeline, how are you feeling?" Evangeline smiled and said.

"Ecstatic, a bit overwhelmed but ecstatic nonetheless." The group chuckled slightly before Tantomile covered her mouth giggling.

"Oh everlasting, look at Tugger." The group did and all but Evangeline burst out laughing at the sight off the soaking wet tom. Evangeline held it in for his sake and called.

"A bit wet, Tugger?"

"Ah shut up Evie!" He called shaking himself to get a little dryer before the Maine Coon turned to Bomba who was laughing her tail off.

"Why?" He asked and she gasped.

"Because, you walked into the trap that was set by the kittens for Skimble." The Railway Cat looked at the kittens who were giggling nervously before Bomba added.

"And Jenny did help them set it up." Jenny looked completely innocent as Skimble turned his gaze to his mate while the rest of the tribe just laughed and chuckled at the pair as Skimble went over to her looking playfully stern while Evangeline looked up at Quaxo, smiling pure joy at him receiving the same in return as he wrapped his arms round her...


	10. Chapter 10

One Can Save Many 10

Quaxo was curled up beside his queen when an unholy hammering on their front door sounded, making them shoot awake. Quaxo shot to the door look sleepily alarmed. But that soon turned to annoyance at the big bright grins of Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer.

"Yes?" He asked, extremely annoyed that his sleep was disturbed.

"Come on lovebirds! Up and out! Breakfast then practice for the ball-" They are, thankfully, shut out by Quaxo slamming the front door on them and shuffling back over to where his queen is, starting to drift back off.

"Thank you love..." She whispered, curling into him when he was back by her side.

"My pleasure, Evie." He murmured and she nuzzled him gently before they were back asleep for all but five minutes before a voice called.

"Quaxo! Evangeline! Come on!" It was Munkustrap this time and they knew it would be unwise to annoy him. They groaned in unison before shuffling out of bed and out their den.

"Wakey, wakey you two!" Bomba sang loudly and Evangeline covered her ears at the sharp noise while Quaxo shot the red queen a dark glare.

"Oh, well there's a pair off happy faces this morning." Jenny chuckled when she and Jelly came out with Rumple and Demeter with breakfast which had already been caught, much to the couple's relief.

"Come on you two, smile." Jelly told them but Quaxo fell into his seat while Evangeline looked ill and groggy.

"Evie? You alright?" Tantomile asked her cautiously. Her sister shook her head and curled into her sister when Tantomile had sat beside her.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Tantomile asked and Evangeline said.

"I don't feel very well." Tantomile nodded and held her gently, soothingly combing her fingers through Evangeline's head fur humming a soft tune that was very much like a lullaby. Soon Evangeline was asleep on her sister and Quaxo was smiling slightly at the pair before there was a loud crash and Evangeline jumped awake in Tantomile's arms looking scared out her wits before Tumblebrutus came rolling into view and Rumple huffed.

"What did you do this time, Tumble?" Then another loud crash sounded and Pouncival, Asparagus and Skimble come tumbling out as well.

"Oh dear everlasting..." Jenny sighed at the sight of her mate while Jelly just looked ashamed.

"Rag what in Heaviside were you doing?" she asked helping him and the two younger toms up. Skimble was already up and grinning like mad.

"We were trying to get these two into practice when we all just kinda went over and landed here." Asparagus grinned before Skimble asked Evangeline.

"Ye alrigh' lass? Ye look ill." Evangeline groaned slightly and hid her face in Tantomile's shoulder.

"She doesn't feel well, Skimble. If you're going to throw up don't do it on me." Tantomile explained and Evangeline said sarcastically.

"Ha ha, very funny that's a good one."

"No, I'm serious. I don't want puke on my body, at all." Tantomile told her seriously and her sister groaned again, curling further into her sister and herself.

"Dear, in what way do you feel ill?" Jenny asked her softly and Evangeline whispered.

"My stomach keeps aching and I feel like I'm going to be sick but I never am." Jenny nodded and said to Jelly.

"It's my turn, right?" Jelly nodded and Jenny said, going to help Evangeline up.

"Alright, come on. We'll get you washed up, you have something to eat and you just watch until the sickness dies down." Evangeline nodded, feeling Tantomile take her other side. Quaxo watched her go, looking more than tomly worried, before Coricopat asked.

"What did you do to Evie?"

"More like did you-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Several voice bellowed at the smirking Maine Coon who shrugged and said.

"It's just a question." Before Quaxo glared at him then turned to his adopted brother.

"Nothing really." Coricopat froze and Quaxo shot up.

"No! Nothing like that! Everlasting you're nearly as bad as Tugger-"

"I was thinking more of the way of spells, Quaxo." Coricopat told him and Quaxo nodded.

"Sorry, usually when you freeze like that it's to do with something Tugger has implied. I did make dinner for Evie the other night-"

"Ok you are officially making every tom look terrible to their mates and Evie isn't even your mate yet!" Admetus (A/N: Only just realize I've been spelling his name wrong!) yelled at him and Quaxo shrugged.

"Your fault for not doing anyway." Many toms give him annoyed looks before Tantomile squeaked and came out side, grabbed her brother and dragged him inside.

"Ok, Evie!" Quaxo called walking towards the den.

"Stay outside!" She called to him and he stopped outside the door of the den.

"Why?!" He asked and Tantomile poked her head outside.

"What did you make for dinner the other night?"

"Field mouse, why?" He asked and Tantomile nodded.

"I think that's what making her ill. Either that or...wait, Rumple! Did Eve visit you when you had that stomach bug?!"

"Yeah! Three times a day, why?!" Rumple, who was in the middle of play fighting with her brother, asked and Tantomile stuck her head back in to relay the information to Jenny who gave Evangeline a stern look, making the youngest queen there shy away looking nervous but not ashamed.

"Ok, thanks guys!" Tantomile grinned before slamming the door on Quaxo who gaped at it in disbelief.

"Can I come in?!" He asked and three voices called.

"No!" and a small voice called.

"Help...!" Some looked through the window of the den but quickly withdrew at the sight. Quaxo looked and saw his queen, looking in great pain, while holding her stomach and curling into Coricopat who was holding her while Jenny and Tantomile were doing something he couldn't quite see. His shoulder sagged and his ears folded back in distress at not being able to help his queen before he sat back down and sulked. Jelly smiled slightly at the sight before looking at her other son who was holding his mate gently as she appeared to be sleeping on him. Many were like that for practice wouldn't start till jellicles were ready. A little while later Coricopat and Tantomile came outside, holding paws with their little sister who was smiling weakly and shyly while Jenny was right behind them with a small motherly smile.

"Evie!" The kittens grinned and Quaxo, who was hanging upside down from the roof of his den, grinned brightly getting down from said place and over to her. She hugged him gently and sighed contently as his arms encircled her.

"You alright now?" He whispered, rubbing her back gently.

"I'm fine, Quaxo, just a little under the weather but I'll be fine for practice." He looked at her worriedly and said.

"You're not down playing this are you? I don't want you getting hurt or making yourself even sicker-"

"Quaxo, dear, calm down. Evangeline will be perfectly fine in a few days." Jenny told him with a small chuckle before her siblings chorused.

"Paws off, dancing shoes on." Evangeline rolled her eyes with a small smile muttering.

"And the over-protectiveness begins." Quaxo chuckled and said.

"They are your elder siblings, they have a right to be protective."

"Thank you Quaxo." Tantomile smiled before the tux tom added.

"Doesn't mean I'll follow every order they give me though." The teens and kittens giggled and chortled at the unimpressed looks that had once been kind and appreciative smiles.

"Will do if you want to mate with our sister." Coricopat said and Evangeline asked.

"Can we not discuss this now?!" Her cheeks where starting to burn with colour that made the white in her face turn slightly pink.

"Aw! Colour change!" Bomba grinned and Evangeline blushed deeper before Jenny said.

"It's time for practice." Evangeline gave her a grateful look before Evangeline was handed over to the mothering cats while the others started to practice the dance routine for the Jellicle Ball number. Evangeline seemed to brighten with each passing moment as she watched with the mothering cats who shared pleased motherly smiles before looking back at the others who are dancing with the grace befitting all the jellicles. All three giggled when Bomba, Cassandra, Etcetera, Demeter and Tantomile did the flirtatious and alluring part of the dance with their mates/tomfriends (Admetus with Tantomile in case you were wondering) and Tantomile couldn't help but smile at her little sister before she was lifted elegantly into the air and the rest of the dance continued until it finished.

"Alright! Take five then we'll run it through again then move onto The Gumbie Cat number." The mothering cats looked at each other before Evangeline asked.

"You're both in that number, aren't you?" They nodded before Evangeline grinned.

"I can't wait to see that." They squeezed her gently before Rumple ran over, grabbed Evangeline and yanked her over to Mungo and Admetus.

"Please give me a warning next time." Evangeline said to Rumple who nodded and jabbed Admetus who held up his paws and said.

"I've got Cori's permission-"

"She's the sister, you need the family approval." Mungo told him and Evangeline turned weary.

"For what?" Admetus turned a little shy and said.

"Cori's given me permission to, next year, be mates with Tanto. Is that ok with you?" Evangeline was frozen, arms folded with wide eyes that seemed to pierce right through his and into his soul.

"Evie?" Rumple asked, waving her paw in front of the other queen's face. Nothing.

"Eve!" Mungo sang quietly gently poking her arm but still no reaction.

"Quaxo! Your queenfriend's frozen on us!" Admetus called and Quaxo was by her side at once.

"What happened?"

"I asked her permission like I did Cori." Admetus told him and Quaxo nodded before gently kissing Evangeline's cheek, snapping her right out of her freeze.

"Sorry, blacked out. Does...Does Tanto know?" Admetus nodded and Evangeline nodded.

"Is she happy with you?"

"Yeah I am."

"Then you have my permission-wait a minute that wasn't you talking." Evangeline turned and saw her smirking siblings.

"Rumple dragged me over here and I was clueless!" Evangeline said honestly and they nodded before Munkustrap said.

"Alright everyone! Places!" Evangeline got out the way to watch and couldn't help but give a small smile as she continued to watch the routines until the very end when Quaxo finally made it to her side.

"Enjoying yourself are you?" He chuckled as she blushed and giggled.

"Maybe I am." He grinned softly and leaned in to kiss her before a voice called.

"No! None of that for you two! Not unless you want to catch her stomach bug as well, Quaxo." Jenny and Jelly marched over to the embarrassed couple and Jenny took Evangeline while Jelly took her son and put them in separate dens. Tantomile and Coricopat poked their heads in their sister's den and asked.

"Any message for your lover boy?" Their sister frowned slightly and said.

"Good luck with his dance." They nodded before leaving their sister with the Gumbie Cat.

"Now, I know you're going to be mated in a few days but you are ill and you don't want to give your young tom your stomach bug now do you?" Jenny asked and Evangeline shook her head looking a little sad.

"Why were you and Quaxo so grouchy this morning? Besides your stomach ache." Evangeline looked a little disturbed as a blush rose in her cheeks.

"Noisy neighbors." Jenny paused tidying up the bed for a moment before saying.

"I forgot Tugger was Quaxo's neighbor." Evangeline chuckled slightly before her stomach twisted and she groaned hunching over. Jenny was at her side at once and helped her over to her bed and she curled herself into a tiny ball. Jenny sat beside her, whispering comfort, as she gently combed her fingers through Evangeline's head fur before She asked.

"The human who posed as your mother never looked after you when you were ill, did she?" Evangeline shook her head before whispering.

"I've never had a mother figure in my life..." Jenny mentally cursed the human and the queen who abandoned the three siblings before whispering.

"You have me and Jelly to look after you, the kittens, the whole tribe in fact but if you ever need someone to talk to our dens are always open." Evangeline nodded slightly before whispering.

"How many days till Friday?"

"Three." Evangeline nodded and said.

"I never thought I'd be in this position, with a loving partner and friends and a brother and a sister. I always thought I'd turn into the crazy cat lady like a lot of the human kids thought I was." Jenny watched her as she spoke before saying.

"Humans shun anything or anyone abnormal or odd. Just because they never understood you doesn't mean they should have done what they did." Evangeline closed her eyes and nodded murmuring.

"Sound advice."

"Evangeline?" Jenny asked worriedly but the queen's voice whispered.

"Tired...So very...tired..." Jenny smile as Evangeline started to drift off before getting her into bed properly and tucked her in.

"Sweet dreams little one." She whispered before gently placing a motherly kiss on her forehead and leaving.

"Evie ok?" The kittens asked her and she nodded.

"Sleeping at the moment so you mustn't bother her." Jemima peaked through the window of the den and grinned brightly at the sight of Evangeline sleeping peacefully before Quaxo and his brother looked and Quaxo was smiling gently at his queen before Munkustrap asked.

"Smiling, Quaxo?"

"It's hard not to smile when I see her looking peaceful. It's a reason I love her, her peace is my peace." Munkustrap ruffled his little brother's head fur while their younger sister pounced on her brothers in a hug, knocking them both over and Evangeline was at her window, wrapped up in blankets smiling softly at the three as they wrestled. She may have been ill and exhausted but happy that her love wasn't down because she wasn't by his side.

"Back t' bed lassie! Don' make me come in there and put ye t' bed meself!" Skimble called and she huffed turning and grumbling under her breath as she shuffled back to bed and into her warm and comfy bed.

"Skimble." Jenny warned him and he held up his paws.

"Wha'? She's and and needs t' res'." He defended his actions and Jenny nuzzled him gently getting the kittens ewing in response before the tribe laughed and Evangeline drifted off to sleep a content smile on her face...


	11. Chapter 11

One Can Save Many 11

Evangeline groaned at the sound of loud, hammer like music, and tried to block it out for about a minute before she raised her head only for the music to go silent.

"There, that's better..." A voice breathed from beside her and she smiled softly at her tom who had crept in during the night.

"You need to go! If your mother comes in and finds you here, you are officially screwed...Same with Jenny if she came in." Quaxo shook his head sleepily and groaned.

"Nope, not going. I can't leave you...I've been stuck with my brother, my father and the other toms and they drive you insane after a while." Evangeline giggled quietly at this before nuzzling her mate to be before whispering.

"On your head be it." He smirked and whispered back.

"Innocent little Evangeline, you won't get in trouble for this. Or will you?" Evangeline purred slightly and said.

"Sh, trying to sleep..." Quaxo held her closer and breathed in her scent before a soft knock sounded on the door and Jelly called.

"Coming in Evangeline, dear." The door opened and, much to Evangeline's displeasure, Quaxo was gone. Evangeline pretended to be asleep as Jelly brought in some medicine and some breakfast and placed it on the small table a little away from the bed. Jelly could smell her son's scent and smiled gently.

"Evangeline, I know Quaxo was here. I can smell his scent." She chuckled slightly as Evangeline cringed and muttered a feeble curse word under her breath before Jelly said.

"I have your breakfast." Evangeline raised her head slightly, trying to catch the scent of the food but all she picked up on was medicine though. She shrank back into her bed, ears flat against her head, muttering.

"And medicine..." Jelly nodded before noticing the lost look in her daughter-in-law to be's eyes.

"Evangeline? What's the matter?" Evangeline was lost in a sea of memories about medicines she had been forced onto in the past, ones to stop the pain, ones to sedate her, ones to help her recovery. All she had hated but had to take in order to carry on surviving, she wasn't living as a human she had been a prisoner in many places and that was no way to live. Jelly hesitated slightly as she moved closer before gently resting her paw on Evangeline's arm. Evangeline was snapped out of her thoughts by the gesture and shook her head to rid her mind of those memories.

"Daydreaming?" Jelly asked softly, sitting beside the younger queen.

"Memories..." Evangeline murmured sadly, biting her lip gently. Jelly gently rubbed her arm and said.

"Human ones I'm guessing." Evangeline nodded before Jelly helped Evangeline sit up before Evangeline asked.

"Do I really have to take medicine?" Jelly nodded and Evangeline frowned as Jelly went to get it.

"Sleep well?" Jelly asked her and Evangeline told her.

"As well as I can when I have music blasting through the walls from next door every half hour." Jelly chuckled as she came back over with the medicine.

"Yes, I'm afraid that old radio still works from time to time." Jelly chuckled as Evangeline grimaced and took her medicine, shivering when she had swallowed it.

"That was gross." Jelly laughed at that and said.

"It's medicine, it's not supposed to taste nice." She gently tapped Evangeline's nose before going over to the tray that had Evangeline's breakfast on it but stopped when Evangeline asked.

"Jelly, could I ask you something?" Jelly straightened up and looked at Evangeline who was looking sheepish and embarrassed.

"Evangeline, I'm guessing this is something to do after you are mated with Quaxo?" Evangeline blushed brightly and Jelly nodded before sitting next to her and that talk began. Outside Quaxo stared up at the clouds from the roof of his den with a small content smile on his face before he closed his eyes before someone tapped his arm. He opened his eyes and saw his father.

"Hi Dad." He grinned and Asparagus smiled at his son.

"Ready for this son?"Quaxo nodded and said.

"I'm never letting anyone hurt her. She's had too much hurt in her life and I'm putting an end to it."

"Even when you screw her?"

"Tugger!" Asparagus, Jenny, Skimble and Munkustrap snapped at the Maine Coon who held up his paws saying.

"It's just a question!" Quaxo rolled his eyes a small blush creeping up his neck.

"Nervous about it?"

"Nope."

"Liar!"

"Shut your muzzle Plato!" Plato smirked from his place beside his mate, Victoria, who was trying not to giggle before Jelly came out with Evangeline who looked vaguely ill but it was hardly noticeable.

"Morning!" the kitten grinned at her and she smiled.

"Mornin'." Quaxo lept off his den and stood with a small smirk towards Evangeline who had the same expression before Asparagus asked.

"What are you two planning?" They chuckled and said.

"It's a surprise." They laughed as Jelly, Jenny, Asparagus and most adults paled while Tantomile and Coricopat snorted and tried not to laugh.

"Cori, what are they planning?" Jenny asked him sweetly, though she was still pale.

"I'm not saying." Coricopat laughed while his sisters giggled and high pawed each other.

"For an ill queen you look fairly scheming." Munkustrap said and Evangeline grinned.

"Shows what happens if you cross me when I'm ill or tired due to someone's activity's during the night. Isn't that right Tugger and Bomba?" they looked innocent before Bomba said.

"No idea what you mean, Evie." Quaxo chuckled and wrapped his arm round his queen before saying.

"Lets just say it's gonna be fun." Evangeline rolled her eyes slightly before Skimble came out his den with an upset Rumple and Tumble who looked outraged.

"What do you mean?!" Tumble asked him and when Rumple saw Evangeline shot to her and practically tackled her friend with and hug round her neck.

"Rumple? Hey, what's up?" She asked quietly as Skimble and Tumble started arguing. Rumple whispered to her.

"Uncle Skimble won't let me be with Tumble." Evangeline cringed slightly and thought as she held Rumple who cried weakly as others went about their business, glancing at the arguing pair every so often before Evangeline had an idea. When Tumble had walked off towards them she told him.

"Hey, listen. I have an idea." Tumble blinked three times before asking.

"What?"

"What's your idea?" Rumple asked weakly and Quaxo smiled slightly at his queen.

"Do you know the song Rude by MAGIC?" Tumble nodded and grinned at the idea before saying.

"Thank you!" And hugged her quickly before looking to Rumple who grinned tearfully at him and nodded.

"Skimble!" Tumble called and the Railway Cat, who had been talking with his beloved Gumbie Cat who was trying (And failing) to persuade him to let the couple be together, looked at him with folded arms before Quaxo cast a spell and the song started playing.

_Tumble:_

_Saturday morning jumped out of bed  
And put on my best suit  
Got in my car and raced like a jet  
All the way to you  
Knocked on your door with heart in my hand  
To ask you a question  
'Cause I know that you're an old-fashioned man, yeah _Skimble was shaking his head already but he soon stopped when Jenny placed her paw on his shoulder, telling him to her Tumble out.

_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?  
Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know  
You say: _Skimble scowled and sang stiffly.

_Skimble:_

_You'll never get my blessing til the day I die  
Tough luck, my friend, but the answer is 'No' _Tumble went to give up but Evangeline gave him a look as she still held Rumple who was smiling in encouragement.

_Tumble:_

_Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human too?  
Why you gotta be so rude?  
I'm gonna marry her anyway _Jenny was grinning at the toms pluck while Skimble scowled deeper.

_Tumble, Evangeline & Quaxo:_

_Marry that girl  
Marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
Yeah, no matter what you say  
Marry that girl  
And we'll be a family  
Why you gotta be so  
Rude _Skimble shot Evangeline and Quaxo a small glare but they gave him looks that told him to give Tumble a chance while Rumple gave him a pleading look that seemed to have no effect on him.

_Tumble:_

_I hate to do this, you leave no choice  
Can't live without her  
Love me or hate me we will be boys  
Standing at that altar  
Or we will run away  
To another galaxy, you know  
You know she's in love with me  
She will go anywhere I go_

_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?  
Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know  
You say:_

_Skimble:_

_You'll never get my blessing til the day I die  
Tough luck, my friend, 'cause the answer's still 'No' _Tumble wasn't giving up this time as he carried on, his confidence growing when he felt Rumple come to his side and gently slide her arm round his waist, his arm immediately going round her shoulders.

_Tumble:_

_Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human too?  
Why you gotta be so rude?  
I'm gonna marry her anyway_

_Tumble, Evangeline & Quaxo:_

_Marry that girl  
Marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
No matter what you say  
Marry that girl  
And we'll be a family  
Why you gotta be so  
Rude  
Rude_

_Tumble:_

_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?  
Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know  
You say: _Tumble looked hopeful but Skimble shook his head singing his reply stubbornly.

_Skimble:_

_You'll never my blessing 'til the day I die  
Tough luck, my friend, but 'No' still means 'No'!_

_Tumble:_

_Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human too?  
Why you gotta be so rude?  
I'm gonna marry her anyway_

_Rumple & Tumble: _This really dislodged Skimble when Rumple started singing with her tomfriend.

_Marry that girl_  
_Marry her anyway_  
_Marry that girl_  
_No matter what you say_  
_Marry that girl_  
_And we'll be a family_  
_Why you gotta be so_  
_Rude_  
_Why you gotta be so_  
_Rude_  
_Why you gotta be so rude? _Jellicles applauded and cheered before Skimble puffed out his chest slightly and looked at his mate. She was smiling gently and told him.

"Let them be together, Skimble. Please." He sighed shortly and Evangeline stood beside her friends with a tiny smile. Quaxo was by her side while Jelly and Asparagus took Tumble side. He groaned and said.

"Fine! Bu' ye hurt Teazer and I swear it's over and ye are a marked tom." Tumble nodded and Skimble grumbled as Jenny took him into the den with a bright grin to the couple before speaking with Skimble inside. Rumple and Tumble looked at Evangeline who shrugged smiling brightly before saying.

"Never hurts to do what's best for your friends. Even if it does put you in the bad books of a father figure." Rumple grinned at her and went to hug her but Evangeline shook her head saying.

"No, I'm not giving you a stomach bug again-" She cut off by her stomach lunging and she hunched over in pain. Jelly was at her side at once while Quaxo helped her sit down while Tumble darted to get Jenny who rushed out with Skimble just in time to see a single tar fall from Evangeline's eye as she gave a small cry of pain.

"Evie?! What's the matter?!" Quaxo was trying to get out of her but Tantomile soon shot to her side and closed her eyes connecting with her sister before saying.

"Evie, grip my paw as tight as you want to and try not to scream." Evie nodded and did as she was told before Quaxo's paw was placed on her stomach and the pain stopped.

"What...? I don't understand." Jelly said and Tantomile said.

"There is-well was-something in Evie's stomach that was eating away at her. It wasn't Rumple's stomach at all. Quaxo managed to...What did you do?" Tantomile asked as Quaxo took Evie into his arms and said.

"Eradicated it. It won't hurt Evie anymore."

"Why didn't you do that before?!" Coricopat asked and Quaxo said.

"We all thought it was a stomach bug before so I left it up to Mum and Aunt Jenny to sort out. Told you, I'm putting an end to her hurt." Evie gave him a weak smile before murmuring.

"My tom in shining armour, huh?" Quaxo chuckled with his mother and her siblings before Demeter looked at her mate who nodded and asked.

"Evie, a word please?" Evie nodded and helped Jelly up before going into Demeter's den with her.

"Seeing as in two day's you're going to be part of the tribe and the family I want you to know something very important." Demeter began and Evangeline nodded looking patient.

"I'm expecting kittens. You, apart from Munku, are the first to know." Evangeline blinked twice before grinning saying.

"That's wonderful, Demeter! I'm so happy for you and Munkustrap." Demeter and Evangeline hugged tightly before going back outside, sharing a small grin before going to their respective partners who gave them confused looks but they just grinned and shook their heads before Bomba came over to Evangeline and opened her mouth.

"Bomba, don't you dare scare her off now." Jelly warned her and she put her paws up.

"I was just going to wish her luck." Then added in an undertone as she headed for her den.

"She's gonna need it."

"Heard that!"

"You were meant to!" Evangeline folded her arms glaring slightly at Bomba's back and muttered.

"Cow." Quaxo laughed slightly and said.

"Don't let her hear you call her that." Evangeline rolled her eyes and said.

"I'm not afraid of her."

"Oh, you really shouldn't have side that." Tugger grinned while Jelly glared at him saying.

"Leave it, Tugger." He nodded respectfully before Quaxo tightened his grip on Evangeline who looked at him worriedly.

"Quaxo?" She asked worriedly before he relaxed said.

"I'll tell you later." She nodded as cats got back to their jobs and Evangeline leaned into her tom whispering.

"I've missed you." Quaxo chuckled and asked.

"Me, my body or my warmth?"

"All three." Was his answer and he smiled lovingly down at her before kissing her softly, just enough to tease but not completely satisfy her.

"You're terrible when you do that." She whined quietly at him and he chuckled.

"I'm allowed to tease you. Builds things up for Friday."

"Keep building and I'm putting you in the den that has a half hourly wake up call." She warned him and he hugged her closer saying.

"I've missed you too." She smiled and nuzzled him before Jenny called.

"Evangeline! I need your help with something!" The couple sighed shortly before Evangeline left and found Jenny under a kitten pile.

"Oh everlasting. What have you done to Auntie Jenny? Come on, out in the clearing we can play tag once I make sure you haven't broken our beloved Gumbie Cat." The kittens grinned and did as they were told before Evangeline helped Jenny up with Jelly before the Gumbie Cat said.

"You handle them so well and you hardly have to raise your voice. How-"

"Evie! Evie, Evie, Evie, Evie, Evie!" A very excited Etcetera came bouncing over to the three before pulling on Evangeline's paw.

"Come on, come on! Pounce is starting to play fight with Electra and Vicky won't leave Plato." Evangeline chuckled and said.

"Alright! Alright! I'm comin'! Don't get your fur in a knot." Jenny and Jelly watched her as she interacted with the kittens before Quaxo came over and sat beside her.

"How do you do it?" He asked her quietly as she snuggled close to him and sighed contently.

"I never told you something which I guess is important now." He looked at her questioningly as she smiled a little sheepishly.

"I've always said that if I ever had kids, or kits as the situation calls for it now, I would never treat them the same way Mother treated me. I studied the good mothers in different films and I guess my personality changed for that." Quaxo smiled and nuzzled her saying quietly.

"Just think, when we're both ready you'll get your wish." Evangeline sighed slightly when Quaxo wrapped an arm round her and pulled her closer.

"Please don't kiss!" Electra and Pouncival chorused and the couple started laughing before Quaxo called.

"You'll have to get used to it soon!" The kittens looked absolutely mortified at that and it made the couple laugh harder, some other cats starting to laugh along with them, before Evangeline fell on her side giggling.

"I...I haven't laughed this hard since Quaxo got him trapped in my old shoe box and...Started yelling for help like a mad cat." Quaxo stopped laughing and said.

"Evie! I thought we agreed never to mention that incident!"

"Too late." Asparagus chuckled and his son took his mate to be in his arms and held her gently, saying.

"You, my dear sweet Evie, are a mischievous little kitten sometimes."

"And yet you still love me." Evangeline countered and he smiled his special smile at her asking.

"How could I not?" Then kissed her gently getting the kittens ewing while queens awed and Mungo called.

"No PDA in front of the kittens!" They broke apart but rested their forehead against the other, smiling special smiles at each other which turned to grimaces as Tugger called.

"Lovebirds! Your doom has just arrived!" Cats stopped their jobs as Old Deuteronomy appeared, slowly making his way into the clearing. Now was the time for Quaxo to introduce Evangeline...


	12. Chapter 12

One Can Save Many 12

Tantomile and Coricopat, after greeting the Jellicle Leader, sat beside their sister who was playing nervously with her tail. Quaxo, once he had greeted Old Deuteronomy, came over and took one of her paws before saying.

"Munku and I have told Old Deuteronomy, he just wants to meet you." She nodded and he could feel the nervousness radiating off her, as could her siblings. The four went over to the great grey and white tom who beamed at them and said.

"You must be Evangeline." Evangeline nodded with a small smile before Old Deuteronomy took one paw in one of his large ones and squeezed softly.

"You are a very special queen, Evangeline. Any queen who can steal a conjurers' heart is." Evangeline blushed a little, looking at Quaxo who smiled, before Old Deuteronomy turned to the black and white psychics.

"You both know what to do, yes?" They nodded and Cori said.

"Tantomile did it when I was being mated to Exotica and I've got to do it with both my sisters." Evangeline looked slightly afraid before Tantomile ruffled her head fur saying.

"Don't look so scared. It'll be fine." Evangeline gave a small smile before Old Deuteronomy chuckled and told them.

"Go on, go on. Don't spend your time hanging round an old timer like me." They chuckled at his insulting himself before going back to where they had been, watching the kittens practice part of a dance before Rumple, Jemima and Victoria came over and grabbed Tantomile and Evangeline who joined the dance with grins at each other. Quaxo, Plato and Admetus wolf whistled at the new dancers who blushed in the group before the dance finished and the tribe applauded while Tantomile and her sister high fived each other, and the kittens hugged them gently.

"You remembered it." Rumple grinned at Evangeline who nodded and said.

"'Course. I'm going to need to remember it." They nodded and the day was mostly filled with practice as they waited for the ball to arrive. When it did Evangeline's paws shook slightly, she was that nervous. The ball went well, no mistakes and everyone was having fun until the mating dance came. Evangeline was in position like she remembered, waiting for Quaxo to appear, before she felt his paws fall over the tops of hers before he stepped close to her and guided her in the steps before she span outwards and away from him and he moved closer but she moved away again. Like a shadow he followed her each time she moved away until he caught her in his arms, ending the game of Cat and Mouse, before they span together. Quaxo held her close before picking her in a cradle as the other jellicles started to surround them before Quaxo laid her on Coricopat who was acting as a support while Quaxo ran his paws over Evangeline's front, making her blush softly, before she in his embrace again, being laid beside him and couples surrounded them. Their eyes met and her soft green eyes reflected pure joy and contentment as she tucked her head under his chin, sighing contently and happily. Quaxo's paw gently caressed her thigh absentmindedly before the tribe started to rise and the ball continued till the end when Gus was sent into the Heaviside Layer. Evangeline gently touched Jelly's arm as her sons, daughter and mate came to her as she stared at the sky, where her father had ascended to, before Jelly said.

"He can be with your grandmother now." Her kittens nodded before Tantomile and Coricopat joined them with small smiles.

"It's gonna be different without him round here, telling stories." Coricopat said and Jelly nodded before a small smile appeared on her face.

"We lose a family member, and we gain one." Evangeline smiled a little before Old Deuteronomy called.

"Time to get some rest, my dear jellicles. Rest and some much needed time together." Families nodded and gathered up those who still lived with them before everyone said goodnight and congratulations to Quaxo and Evangeline.

"This is a little worrying." Quaxo murmured to his mate as they started for their den, after saying goodnight to their family and Evangeline nearly being crushed in a hug from her older brother.

"What is, love?" She asked worriedly and he squeezed her gently.

"Every year Macavity attacks the jellicle ball. He hasn't this year and that worries me. As I'm sure it does our siblings and parents. Not to mention Old Deuteronomy." He explained and she nodded as they went inside and locked up for the night.

"You mustn't worry about this too much, you won't be able to sleep otherwise." She warned him as they got into bed and he smiled, pulling her closer and curling around her.

"I love you Evie." Evie nuzzled him gently before kissing him deeply, murmuring.

"I love you too, Quaxo." He smiled against her lips as he kissed her back caressing her thigh again. Soon Evangeline pulled away, smirking slightly at the pout her mate bore.

"Have I ever told you, you are adorable when you pout." She giggled when he started to smirk and kissed her passionately. She pulled away again and he gave a playful growl which she giggled at.

"Stop that. You're not a kitten anymore." He nuzzled her neck and said.

"I know, neither are you." She giggled and blushed slightly saying.

"I have a feeling I know what you want." He looked up at her seriously and she nodded before kissing him. That night Tugger and Bomba's sleep was disturbed by their neighbors and when morning came it was their turn to look like they were dead on their paws.

"Morning." Tantomile and Coricopat greeted the older couple who glared at them and slumped side by side against the wall of their den.

"What's up with you two?" Demeter asked, grinning brightly at them.

"Noisy neighbors." They chorused through clenched teeth and the adults started laughing their tails off before Munkustrap gasped.

"And normally it's you two!" Tugger growled at his friend who smirked before Tantomile grinned.

"And there are the lovebirds! Morning!" The couple came out grinning before Quaxo asked the grouchy pair.

"What's up with you two?" They growled at him and he raised an eyebrow saying.

"It was just a question." Before Evangeline was grabbed by her scruff and was being dragged away from her mate.

"I just go with it now." She told Quaxo who smiled slightly before she asked.

"What did I do this time?"

"Kept me and Tugger up last night!" Bomba snapped and the blushed that covered Evangeline from ears to the tip of her could only be described as comical.

"O-oh...Sorry?" She asked before she was sat on a ledge and Bomba proceeded to give her a loud lecture on the importance of sleep and, especially, the effects of not getting enough would do to a queen's image. By the end, Evangeline was looking slightly afraid of Bomba before she asked.

"Are you always this grouchy when you don't get enough sleep?" Bomba thought for a minute before Demeter yelled.

"Yeah she is!" Bomba shot her sister a glare before asking Evangeline.

"What did Dem tell you when she asked to talk to you privately?" Evangeline shook her head and hopped down from the ledge. She gently patted Bomba's back and said.

"Ask your sister. I'm sure you'll like the news better if you hear it from her." Then the kittens came out and Jemima pounced on her and hugged her tightly.

"Everlasting Jemima, aren't you getting a little two old to be doing that?" She chuckled as she hugged her sister-in-law before putting her back on the ground.

"Not really." Jemima answered before the mothering cats came out with their mates before hugging the new mated couple.

"I heard you and Quaxo kept Tugger and Bomba up last night." Jenny whispered to Evangeline who blushed brightly and said.

"It's embarrassing." Jenny smiled slightly and said.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, it's a perfectly natural thing. Fair warning, when the day gets fully underway prepare to be questioned by a few queens." Evangeline nodded before releasing each other and Jenny gently pinched Evangeline's pinkish cheek. Quaxo came to her side and wrapped an arm round her before asking.

"Nobody scarred you yet?"

"Nope." He gave a sigh of relief as she rolled her eyes with a tiny smile before the tribe got on with the daily routine and by lunch time Evangeline was practically squashed by her sister who was crying into her shoulder.

"Tanto...What's...The...Matter?!" She chocked out sending an SOS to Jelly who looked their way and saw Evangeline trying to comfort her sister but Coricopat was nowhere in sight.

"Oh goodness..." Jelly whispered and Jenny looked up from her knitting just as Jelly got up.

"What is it?" She asked and Jelly nodded towards her daughters.

"Oh goodness gracious." She murmured before Jelly hurried over to them and touched Tantomile's back.

"Tanto, dear, what's the matter?" She asked and Evangeline turned bright red in anger.

"Is this why you're not letting go?" She asked her sister who nodded and Jelly looked confused before Evangeline gently touched her paw and Jelly saw Tantomile walking in on Admetus and an unknown queen near the back of the junkyard.

"Does Cori know?" Tantomile shook her head as she pulled away from her sister and let her breathe slightly before saying.

"If you hear a scream, it's Admetus."

"Oh no you don't." Tantomile said holding her sister back while Jelly said.

"Beating Admetus to a pulp won't help anything, Evangeline, you know that as well as we do."

"But-"

"No buts, Evangeline. I know he's hurt your sister and I know you want to murder him for doing so but you can't. That and your sister would never forgive you or Cori if you did so." Evangeline nodded in fair play before asking.

"Can I give him a talkin' to?"

"No."

"But why not?" She asked almost kittenishly.

"Because, That's your father-in-law's job once he's got your mate out of that bucket." Evangeline looked at Quaxo and looked slightly alarmed.

"Quaxo? How did you get your head stuck in a bucket?" She asked and Asparagus called.

"Evie, hold him still while I pull please. I don't trust Tugger to do it since he put the bucket on his head." Evie nodded and said.

"Hold on, Quaxo." He took her paws and wrapped his tail round her ankle.

"Ready?" Asparagus asked and Evie nodded.

"Ready!" An echo-ish voice called from inside the bucket before they started to pull and Tantomile was biting her lip, trying not to laugh, with Jelly and Coricopat who had joined them.

"Ok, plan b. You try pulling him while I hold the bucket still." Evie nodded and said.

"Three,"

"Not ready."

"Two,"

"Still not ready!"

"One!"

"I'm not-!" With a great tug Quaxo was out and on the ground. Well, on Evie who was on the ground.

"The ground is softer than I thought it be." He said and Evie groaned.

"That's me moron." He quickly scrambled off her and helped her up as the rest of the tribe laughed.

"Thanks." They chorused before smiling slightly and nuzzling each other.

"Aw." The tribe chuckled as Evie blushed with a small smile before Admetus came into view and Evie caught her older brother who went to get him saying.

"Wow! Hold it! You can't beat him up even if he did what he did!" Coricopat stopped pushing against his sister and looked down at her.

"But...He-"

"I know, I know. But no. We can't beat him up because Tanto would never forgive us. That and that's Asparagus's job." Asparagus nodded before cracking his knuckles and Jelly gave him a look.

"A talking to. No violence." Her mate nodded before taking Admetus away to talk.

"How are you by the way?" Coricopat asked his sister.

"Fine, why?" She asked as Quaxo joined her side rubbing his ears gently.

"There's just...Something glowing about you." Coricopat smiled when his little beamed and said.

"I guess it's just a reflection of how happy I am."

"Is she pregnant?!" A voice called and Evie wrapped her arms round her stomach self-consciously as Skimble and Jenny snapped.

"Bomba!" The red queen held up her paws and said.

"But she could be! Dem glows most mornings and she's expecting."

"We know!" The whole tribe chorused and she looked offended.

"I was the last to know and I'm your sister!" She said to her sister who grimaced and said.

"When Munku and I announced it you and Tugger were missing." Bomba went blank for a minute before saying.

"Oh yeah."

"I'm so glad Tanto isn't like that." Evie muttered and Tantomile chuckled, squeezing her sister gently before she, Coricopat and Evie went rigid in a trance of some kind before Coricopat murmured.

"I don't believe it..." He looked at his twin who was looking up at him before they looked at Evie who was still in her trance.

"Evie-"

"No, don't." Tantomile told Quaxo gently when he went to touch his mate.

"What's the matter with Evie?" Various kitten asked before Evie blinked and at her eyes became cloudy. Tantomile cursed quietly before connecting to her but stumbled backwards looking horrified.

"Cori, move away from Evie." She told him and he studied his little sister before Quaxo touched her shoulder and she blinked again, her eyes returning to normal but a small haunted look lingered.

"Eve? What's the matter?" Mungo asked her and she looked at her older siblings who looked just as shocked as her.

"They're here...?" She asked and they nodded before the three darted off somewhere and the tribe stared after them.

"Who? Who's here?" Jemima asked her mother who shrugged looking clueless before Quaxo said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." His brother came to his side and nodded saying.

"So do I." They didn't know at the time, just how bad it was...


	13. Chapter 13

One Can Save Many 13

The three psychic siblings stood at the gate, staring at the pair of cats who resembled them greatly. The tom of the pair was white and black with green eyes while the queen was white and ginger with soft brown eyes. The queen smiled softly at them and Tantomile instinctively wrapped her arms protectively round her sister, while Coricopat kept them behind him.

"A fine way to greet your parents." The tom said softly and Evangeline gripped her sister's arms tightly. She recognized that voice clearly. She couldn't recognize the body but she recognized the voice.

"Coricopat, Tantomile, Evangeline. You have nothing to fear, we are who we say we are and if you don't believe us;" The queen stepped forward and Evangeline released herself from Tantomile's grip and gently touched Coricopat's arm whispering.

"Stand down Cori." Coricopat nodded and let his sister pass before she met the older queen half way between the two parties. Evangeline gently placed her paw in the outstretched one and gasped as she was sucked into a series of visions that she recognized before they were over and she stumbled backwards, into her brother. Tantomile was at her other side as Coricopat set her up and she wiped her face before whispering.

"What they say is true." Tantomile nodded before meeting the older queen who gently touched Tantomile's cheek and the visions flashed before her eyes making tears surface before the two hugged before Coricopat joined them and Evangeline looked to the tom. He smiled weakly and she went to him and hugged him tightly, tears continuing to flow, before they all released each other and Tantomile asked.

"Why are you here? Why did you come back after all these years?" Their father sighed slightly before saying.

"We are finally free to be a family, when we had you three we were under the control of Macavity. Doing his dirty work that both sets of our parents had sold us into, we didn't want that life for you so we left you here to grow away from all that but despite out attempts one of you still had a kittenhood befitting a prisoner." Evangeline looked at her paws but her head was gently lifted by her mother who kissed her forehead and said.

"But we know it wasn't your fault, Evangeline." She nodded before a voice called.

"Evie?! Tanto?! Cori?! Dears where are you?!" The trio named looked at each other before chorusing.

"Jelly!" Their parents cocked their heads to one side in unison before Tantomile explained.

"She and Rag adopted me and Cori while her son, Quaxo, and Evie got mated last night." Their eyes widened before Jelly, Rag, Skimble, Jenny, Quaxo, Exotica and Admetus arrived and stared at the group. Evangeline looked at her siblings who nodded before she went to her mate and he hugged her gently while nuzzling her whispering.

"Are you alright?" She nodded and whispered.

"Prepare to have one hell of a shock." He looked at her inquiringly as Coricopat went to Exotica and Tantomile to Admetus. Their parents staying where they were.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Rag asked them coolly and they shared a look before the tom said.

"My name is Bastro, this is my mate Fauna." The adults nodded before Fauna said.

"We are Tantomile, Coricopat and Evangeline's parents and we've come to take them home." Quaxo tightened his grip on Evangeline who moved closer to him while Coricopat looked at his twin then at his mate who moved closer to him, her paw resting over his heart.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible. They are, all three of them, jellicles. Two of which are mated and Tantomile is engaged to Admetus." Jenny told them on behalf of the three couples who were refusing to let go of each other. Bastro and Fauna looked at one another before Fauna nodded to her mate with a look of such great sadness Jenny and Jelly felt their hearts ache that was before Bastro looked at Evangeline who then collapsed in Quaxo's arms and he gently laid her on the ground trying to bring her round as Tantomile shot to her side while Coricopat hissed.

"What did you do to her?!" Bastro looked at him and said.

"What we should have done a long time ago." Then he disappeared but Fauna stayed. She looked at her daughters before looking at the mothering cats.

"Thank you...For raising my kittens when I couldn't." Jelly nodded but before Fauna went to leave she asked.

"What did your mate do to Evie?" Fauna turned back to them, tears in her eyes, and whispered.

"I know...Bastro is a conjurer, I'm a psychic. The only way is to look into her mind and see but..." Tantomile looked at their mother with pleading eyes with her brother but he finished.

"Only a psychic whose been through it can do it."

"Have you been through it?" A nod. A tear fell and when it hit the ground thunder cracked over head.

"Please, Fauna, if no' for us then for yer youngest daughter." Skimble pleaded with the white and ginger queen who looked back at Evangeline's still and freezing body.

"Mother...Please..." Coricopat begged and she slowly walked towards them then knelt by Evangeline's stomach. She placed her paw on her daughter's stomach and focused on her face as she whispered.

"Good luck Eva." And closed her eyes before thunder cracked again and a golden light formed from Evangeline's stomach twisting and turning up her mother's arm before it started to flow round the clearing, showing memories of both Fauna and Evangeline. They soon burst into golden dust as the light turned into a glowing floating trail of dust. Quaxo was holding Evangeline's paw tightly, his eyes flickering from his mate to her mother before the dust faded and Fauna moved her paw away.

"What did Bastro do to Evie?" Quaxo asked her when Fauna's eyes opened.

"What he tried to do to me when I was expecting her. He was trying to kill your kittens." Quaxo's eyes widened before they rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed onto his side.

"Oh great. That's two people we have to wake up." Admetus said and Tantomile got up, went round to him and gave him a mighty whack with her paw. He wince and rubbed abdomen as she returned to her sister.

"You did deserve that." Rag told him and he nodded.

"Slipped out." Fauna looked at her oldest daughter and said.

"Good on ya." Tantomile shrugged before Coricopat tapped his adopted brother's cheek four times before frowning and hitting him in the side.

"I'm up!" Quaxo said sitting straight up before shaking his head and looking to Evangeline who was starting to come round.

"Mm...Quaxo...?" She asked weakly and he took her paw saying.

"Right here love." She smiled weakly at him and her siblings as Jelly and Jenny sighed in relief and their mates smiled softly before Fauna smiled gently at her youngest and watched her sit up.

"What happened? I remember Father looking at me then there was a pain and I blacked out." Evangeline asked weakly as she leant on her mate.

"I'll leave you to explain it to her." Fauna said getting up but Evangeline grabbed her paw and asked.

"What happened?" Dark bright green eyes met soft dark brown searching for answers as Fauna explained and Evangeline went backwards again.

"Evie!" Quaxo gasped snapping her out of it before she said.

"Oh Mary mother of Jesus Christ."

"Long time since you used that one." Quaxo commented and she looked like she was going to pass out again.

"Evie? Eve, you ok?" Exotica asked softly and she said.

"I-I think so...?" Fauna chuckled and said.

"That's the same reaction I had when I was expecting Tantomile and Coricopat."

"Mother you're really not helping." Evangeline told her and she raised her paws saying.

"Sorry." Then thunder cracked from above and Evangeline jumped, turning pink when Admetus, Rag and Skimble snorted and tried not to laugh. Jelly, Jenny and Exotica swatted the toms before it started to absolutely chuck it down. Fauna didn't seem to mind it, neither did Evangeline but the others ducked for the shelter of an old oven. Fauna offered her youngest her paws, which she took, and helped her stand before Evangeline hugged her mother, greatly surprising Fauna and the jellicles watching.

"Thank you, Mother." Evangeline whispered and Fauna wrapped her arms round her and whispered.

"Good luck Eva...Look after everyone and I'll see you all soon." Evangeline nodded her ears falling against her head before Fauna touched her cheek and whispered softly.

"Be the mother I will never be to your kittens, promise me that." Evangeline nodded and said.

"I will, I promise Mother, I will." Fauna nodded with a small smile before whispering as she started to vanish.

"I know you, nor your brother and sister, will let me down." And then she was gone. Evangeline bowed her head, paws gently covering her stomach, before she felt arms round her. She looked up and saw Quaxo who held her closer and whispered.

"She wouldn't have saved you both if she didn't love you. I will never do that to you or our daughter with we have any." Evangeline purred softly into his shoulder as the rain continued to soak them before she whispered.

"Can we go home?" He nodded and began to guide her home, the others joining them.

"I'm going to be an auntie..." Tantomile murmured still pretty much stunned.

"I'm going to be a grandfather...I'm too young to be a grandfather." Rag whimpered and Quaxo said.

"Dad, a little advice from your son." Rag looked at him and he said.

"Suck it up old man I'm going to be a dad and I'm thrilled!" Evangeline smiled softly, shaking her head at her mate, before saying.

"Not even a day after being mated and I'm already expecting a kitten." She still couldn't really believe it herself.

"Wait," She said looking slightly alarmed.

"I know nothing about what a mum does." Quaxo squeezed her gently and said.

"You've got Mum and Jenny to help with that. Not to mention me in as the father." She nodded looking a fair bit more relaxed than she had before Exotica said.

"The problem isn't the parenting, the problem is not letting Bomba's head swell when she finds out she was right." Evangeline hid her face in Quaxo's shoulder and groaned.

"Oh great..." The group chuckled before Jelly came to her side and gently rubbed her arm.

"You leave her to me and Jenny. Once she knows what happened today she won't mock or anything like that." Evangeline gave her a thankful look before Quaxo asked.

"How's it feel to know you're having two lot of grandkits on the way?" Rag let out a small whimper and said.

"Now I do feel old." Jelly smiled slightly at her mate and said.

"You should have gone into acting, you're putting on a very good show." Rag folded his arms and retorted.

"I did, that's also how we met if I remember correctly." She nodded and Tantomile grinned.

"Oh the beauty of sarcasm." Evangeline shook her head with a content smile before they arrived back at the clearing and darted for their dens...


	14. Chapter 14

One Can Save Many 14

"I really don't like this idea." Evangeline said as she laid on the patient bed in the Gumbie Cat den, staring up at the ceiling looking disgruntled.

"Whose idea even was it?" Bomba asked as she filed her claws.

"Yours." Evangeline, Jelly, Jenny, a now heavily pregnant Demeter, Munkustrap, Quaxo, Skimble and Rag chorused and she shrugged saying.

"Sorry." Evangeline gave her a piercing look before muttering.

"Last time I ever take her advice." Then she was smacked in the side with a pillow, sending her over.

"I go' ye lass." Skimble said catching her with ease and placing her back on the bed.

"Can I have the pillow please?" Demeter asked and Evangeline handed it to her looking a little ill before she snorted and started laughing with her mate and the others, Jelly and Jenny trying not to laugh. Demeter had practically battered her sister with the pillow until Bomba's fur was completely mussed.

"Can we just get this over with?" She asked bad temperedly when Demeter had stopped with a nod of good riddance before Jenny said.

"Yes, even I'm starting to get uncomfortable about this."

"You're not the ones having kittens!" Demeter and Evangeline chorused and Jenny held up her paws saying.

"Been there, done that."

"Bought the T-Shirt." Quaxo and Evangeline chorused with a chuckled as Quaxo gently held Evangeline's paw and kissed her forehead.

"New one on us." Rag said as Jenny came over and said.

"Just...I'm not going to give any sign ok?" Evangeline looked a little worried and asked.

"Any sign of what exactly?" Jelly came to her side and whispered in her ear of what.

"Oh everlasting, Bomba I swear when this is over I'm making you go through this when you have kittens."

"Who said I'm ever having any?" Bomba asked straightening out her fur.

"Oh you'll see." Demeter and Evangeline warned her and she shifted closer to the door, looking uneasy to say the least. Jenny gently started kneading Evangeline's lower belly while the queen played with her mate's paws trying to take her mind off what one of her mother figures was doing before Jelly asked.

"What are you doing, Evangeline?" Evangeline was still playing with Quaxo's paws.

"Taking my mind off my worries." She murmured before Demeter chuckled and asked.

"Worries?" Evangeline nodded and said.

"I'm wondering what they'll look like, how they'll sound, if they'll have my eyes or Quaxo's...Stuff like that." The group nodded before Skimble asked.

"Do ye think, if ye have a queen, tha' it'll like Tugger?" Evangeline blinked before murmuring darkly.

"Over my dead body." Demeter chuckled at this and said.

"I knew there was a reason we loved you."

"Dem!" Bomba whined and Evangeline smiled slightly saying.

"I'm thinking of your relationship with him, Bomba. If my daughters like him, that would mean more competition for his affections and I know you wouldn't like that." Bomba thought for a minute before saying.

"Touche." Evangeline nodded before Jenny straightened trying not to look absolutely delighted, failing miserably.

"Jenny?" Quaxo asked uncertainly before the Gumbie cat whispered to Jelly what it was making her nearly cry. Jelly looked over the moon and covered her mouth with her paws wanting to squeal like the kittens did when Tugger was around.

"Mum?" Munkustrap asked his mother who hugged the father to be tightly, whispering why she and Jenny were so delighted.

"H-How many?" Quaxo asked stunned and his mother told him again, making him pass out.

"Quaxo?" Evangeline asked alarmed as she went to sit up, but Jenny got her to lay back down gently while Rag brought his son round.

"Oh great cat..." Quaxo murmured and Evangeline asked.

"What's wrong? Why did you pass out? Why are Jenny and Jelly nearly crying?!" Jenny gently rubbed her arm and said.

"We're just very happy for you both, it's not everyday you meet a queen who's having four kittens." Evangeline appeared to have stopped breathing as she stared wide eyed at the ceiling before gently laying her paws on her rounding stomach and whispered.

"Four kittens...?" Jenny and Jelly both nodded before she said.

"Heaviside help us if they take after Quaxo."

"Hey!" Quaxo said, sitting with a scowl while the others chuckled and chortled. Evangeline smiled up at Quaxo and said.

"Love you Q." Quaxo tried not to smile as he shook his head folding his arms.

"Oh come on, you know I was joking." Evangeline told him as Jelly got him up and he grinned.

"I know, I'm messing." Evangeline nodded and sat up before Rag said.

"Take it easy, Evie, and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." She nodded and got off the bed as Quaxo came to her side while taking her paw and wrapping his tail round hers.

"Congrats, Evie." Demeter told her as they hugged each other gently, in the three weeks since Evangeline found out she was expecting kittens she and Demeter had become close. Quaxo helped Evangeline off the bed gently and she said.

"I better tell Tanto and Cori." Bomba smirked and gave an evil chuckle and Evangeline narrowed her eyes at the older queen.

"What did you do?" Bomba shrugged nonchalantly saying.

"Not much.

"Bomba, what did you do?" Munkustrap asked her and she pointed outside.

"Oh you'll see when we get outside." Then the group went outside and found the kittens playing nicely and Tantomile and Coricopat grinning from ear to ear as they spoke in hushed tones with their partners.

"Ok now I'm confused. Where's everyone else?" Rag asked on behalf of the group and a very Tugger like voice yelled at the top of his lungs.

"ONE, TWO, THREE!" And the rest of the tribe came into view yelling.

"Congratulations!" Evangeline chuckled slightly in disbelief with Demeter as they looked at each other then at Bomba who was smirking broader before the kittens came over with small smiles and gave one flower each to Demeter and Evangeline.

"Thank you." They chorused and the kitten beamed before scurrying off and Bomba squeezed past them and said.

"Now don't say I don't do anything for you two." Demeter stared at her sister in shock while Evangeline looked at her mate then her mother figures who were trying to suppress grins of delight like Skimble and Rag.

"W-W...W-W...B-B...B-B..." Evangeline couldn't even get a sentence out she was that stunned.

"Evie, deep breaths." Demeter reminded her and she nodded taking a few before saying.

"Not that both of us are thrilled to bits about what you've done but why?" Then Tantomile and Coricopat chorused.

"Two queens pregnant at the same time is kinda special, little sis." Said queens nodded in fair play before Demeter felt a small twinge of pain in her belly and gently rubbed it, her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Dem?" Munkustrap asked anxiously.

"I'm fine, honest. Just the little ones getting a bit restless in there that's-" She stopped talking as Evangeline paled and shook her head.

"I'm not expert on this kind of thing, Demeter, but I think you may want to look down." Demeter did and said.

"That's definitely not good." Jenny and Jelly looked and Jelly was at Demeter's side saying.

"Alright, inside." Demeter nodded as Bomba came to her other side asking.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you think?!" Demeter hissed as a wave of pain crashed into her.

"The kittens are coming?!" Bomba asked as Jelly and Jenny got her sister in side.

"No duh Bomba!" Her sister yelled as her mate shot inside to help but was immediately kicked out by his mate. Literally.

"Dem I'm trying to help!" He called pleadingly but his mother poked her head out and said.

"Dear, if you could get some towels that would be helpful." He nodded and shot off to his den. Cats got out of the way quickly and Bomba sat beside the den looking worried and anxious. This was her sister, little sister, giving birth and it was painful just to hear her being in pain. Evangeline bit her lip as she watched Bomba hiss at any cat who went near her, even if it was a gentle hiss at the kittens, before going over to her getting the same reaction but Evangeline sat beside her and was silent.

"Go away." Bomba told her but she remained silent and gently touched her knee. Bomba looked at her, slightly surprised, before Evangeline said.

"I know how it feels. Being powerless when someone you love is in pain and you can't do anything to stop it." Her voice was soft, quiet and a tad motherly in a wise way. Bomba's eyes flickered between Evangeline and Quaxo who was sat beside his little sister, Tantomile, Coricopat, Exotica, Rumple, Mungo and Admetus. the kittens int Skimble and Rag's care while the others just got on with jobs or waited outside because they had nothing to do. Evangeline nodded slightly and said.

"Things we can't control happen, Bomba, and as much as I hate myself for saying this it needs to be said. There's nothing we can do to save them from the hurt or to protect them from it." Bomba's eyes softened till tears formed at the first cry of pain from her sister echoed round the clearing and Munkustrap darted inside with the towels. Tears fell from her soft deep blue eyes and Evangeline gently wiped them away before pulling her softly into a hug, letting the tears dampen her fur. It was a long and hard labor for Demeter, and her sister by extension, and when Jenny came out she was pale and looking for Bomba.

"Where's-" Evangeline pointed at the ball curled into her mouthing that Bomba had been in tears before Jenny gently touched Bomba's back. The red queen shot into a sitting position looking hopeful at Jenny.

"She's alright, poppet, you can see her but you must be very quiet." Bomba nodded and quickly got up, helping Evangeline as she went, before going inside to see her sister.

"Lose a bet with Rag to comfort Bomba?" Jenny asked Evangeline quietly and Evangeline chuckled, shaking her head.

"Off my own back." Jenny smiled gently, some colour returning to her cheeks, before she said.

"Thank you dear. Not many can do that and not be torn to pieces." Evangeline chuckled again before Jelly came out, misty eyed.

"Jelly, love, you alright?" Rag asked her as he came to her side. She hugged him tightly and whispered.

"Two grandsons and a granddaughter." Rag smiled gently and hugged her back gently, giving the others thumbs up. It made many relax before Munkustrap came out, tears running down his cheeks in joy.

"Alright Munku?" Quaxo smirked at his older brother who nodded and said.

"You'll be like this when Evie goes into labor."

"Everlasting help us." Evangeline murmured and Jenny snorted and covered her mouth to stop herself laughing.

"Anything funny, Jenny?" Skimble asked his mate who nudged Evangeline gently, still trying not to laugh.

"I didn't do anything." Evangeline told him innocently and Jenny scoffed.

"Now, now Evangeline. We mustn't fib, it doesn't set a good example for the kittens." Evangeline rolled her eyes with a good natured smile before Quaxo came to her side and pecked her cheek.

"What did you do?" She asked immediately and the tribe started sniggering.

"Nothing much." Replied the sheepish tom as his mate narrowed her eyes at him with folded arms.

"Quaxo. What. Did. You. Do?" She asked again, her voice starting to turn dangerous as he turned even more sheepish.

"Well, I-I...I may have...You see I...Please stop glaring at me." She did and he took her paw saying.

"It's not really something I can tell you. It's something I have to show you." She looked confused before the pair vanished the reappeared somewhere further into the junkyard. Her curiosity grew as he led her to a large opening of a junk cave and she gasped once inside.

"I found this place when I was a kit. I never knew what it was back then but now I do. It's where you, Tanto and Cori were born." Quaxo explained as Evangeline stared at the smashed glass and broken furniture, everything had been damaged beyond repair. Almost so no one would be able to live in it again. She fell slightly against him a small dismayed whimper escaping her.

"No..." Quaxo caught her and held her gently as she hid her face in his neck whimpering quietly before saying.

"Take me home...Please just take me home." He nodded and vanished before they appeared back in their den and he laid her down as she asked.

"Why did you take me there?" Quaxo laid beside her, glad when she snuggled close to him, before saying.

"You needed to see where you were born. Cori and Tanto weren't going to show you after I had shown them, so it was only fair." She nodded before the door flew open to reveal Tantomile and Coricopat.

"Oh crud." Quaxo muttered before Tantomile snapped.

"We told you not to take her there! Especially with her condition and yet you completely ignored us!" Quaxo sat up and got off the bed, ignoring Evangeline's plea to not retaliate.

"She has every right to see that place, just as you and Cori do." He told them calmly as Evangeline curled into a ball sending a weak message to Jelly for help. When Jelly received the message she was talking with Bomba who looked a little worried when Jelly gently hushed her for a minute.

"Evie." Bomba stated and Jelly nodded before the two went and found Quaxo arguing with Tantomile, a rare occurrence in itself, while Cori had his ears blocked with a tired look before he walked off to his den. Exotica followed him looking worried.

"What's going on you two?" Bomba asked before Tantomile explained what was going on with Quaxo.

"Have either of you actually looked at Evie?" Bomba asked them and they looked only to find her withering in a tight ball. Jelly went to her and when Evangeline's eyes opened Jelly gently picked her up and set her in her lap, rocking her gently as she hushed her softly until the withering stopped.

"Evie? You alright?" Quaxo asked her and she nodded, looking calmer than she had been in weeks. Bomba went over to her and smiled slightly when Evie's face split into a warm smile.

"How is Demeter?" She asked and Bomba smiled softly.

"Exhausted." Evie chuckled and nodded before asking.

"And the kittens?" Bomba nodded and said.

"Adorable." Evie nodded against before Jelly got her on her paws and Bomba hugged her gently, so she wouldn't squish the kittens inside Evie, before Quaxo came over and Evie hugged him tightly. He rubbed her back gently, apologizing quietly while their sister waited by the door.

"It's fine, stop apologizing. I told you about that before." He blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head when they pulled away.

"Yeah, that was after our first kiss wasn't it?" She nodded and Jelly and Bomba awed but the couple just rolled their eyes and Tantomile said.

"Way too much info." Evie shook her head chuckling at her sister before saying.

"Remind me again, you're the _older _sister?" Tantomile stuck her tongue out at her sister getting the same in return before they both started laughing with those chuckling at the pair before they all went outside and Evie was hugged round the legs by a frightened Jemima.

"Mima? What's the matter?" She asked and Jemima said.

"Pounce, Plato and Tumble put spiders on me when I was sleeping and they keep making fun of me 'cause I screamed when I woke up." Scowled at the boys before they shot out of their seats, itching their backs but couldn't reach the center.

"Thank you Quaxo." Jemima smiled up at her older brother who shrugged and said.

"No one messes with my little sister...That's my job." Then he darted off as Jemima started chasing him and Evie shook her head saying.

"I mated a nutter."

"But you love him anyway." Bomba said and she nodded before the spell on the three itching toms was gone and Quaxo was under a pile of queen-kittens. The tribe chuckled before Jenny and Jelly got the kittens off the tom who disappeared and scared his mate by appearing behind her and tapping her shoulder. He also scared Bomba who hit him twice, once for her and then another time for his mate who was leaning on her laughing sister as she tried to calm her heart and the kittens who were moving.

"Everlasting above...Please never do that to me again when I'm pregnant." She told her mate who turned worried about why she was gently rubbing her rounding tummy.

"Evie?"

"You scared me and I think it scared them and now they won't stay still." Bomba gently sat her down then got her to lay down, surprising the mothering cats.

"Bomba, you...You paid attention in our lessons?" Jenny asked stunned and Bomba nodded.

"I may not look like I can but I can remember everything in those lessons." She said and Evie took deep breaths before she took Bomba's paw and gave it a grateful squeeze.

"No problem." Bomba said and sat beside her as the day continued till night...


	15. Chapter 15

One Can Save Many 15

"How long till they come out?" Bomba asked as she laid beside her sister, Rumple, Tantomile, Evie and the mothering cats.

"Who?" Jelly asked as she did her knitting with Jenny.

"The guys. They've been in the Gumbie Cat den for two hours." Bomba said and Evie reminded her.

"They're toms, not to mention Jellicle Toms. Whatever they are doing they'll want it to be perfect." Demeter chuckled as she held her two sons, her daughter resting on her chest. The three were four weeks old now and Evie was nearly at her time just a week or two more and there'd be more kittens running around. Speaking of Demeter's kittens the boy took after their father in colouring but were patched with small traces of red in their fur. The daughter was gold and black striped with red in her head fur and paws.

"Fair point." Rumple groaned covering her eyes from the sunlight.

"What's the betting it's something ridiculous?" Demeter asked and Rumple muttered.

"One to ten it's something they'll enjoy more than we will, five to twenty we won't beat the everlasting out of them and nine to ten that they'll be sleeping on the sofas from now on." Evie smiled gently at her friend and wrapped an arm round her saying.

"Tumble isn't even living with you so how will he be sleeping on the sofa?" Rumple was silent and every queen in their group sat a little, looking at the blush covering her from her ears to the tip of her tail.

"Teazer, darling, is there something you haven't told your father and I?" Rumple's blush increased and Evie giggled at her friend saying.

"You crafty she-cat." Rumple laughed slightly at that and said.

"Look who's talking? You shared a den with your best friend and ended up getting mated and pregnant." Evie shook her head with a grin and poked her with her tail saying.

"Oh you forgot to add persuaded your dad to let you date Tumble with a song sung by said tom." Rumple jabbed her back gently with her tail before Jenny asked.

"Is Tumble living with you?"

"In separate beds, Aunt Jenny, calm down." Jenny sighed in relief and laid back down with Jelly before Tantomile sat up a little more and asked.

"Evie, can you contact Cori?" Evie tried and failed to get through to her brother.

"No." Tantomile frowned before said tom ran across the clearing and into Exotica's den. The queens looked at each other before Evie said.

"Your twin." And laid back down.

"He's your older brother."

"He's your twin brother."

"He's both your brother. Now shush. My kittens are trying to sleep." Demeter told them before Bomba shot up at the sight of Tugger emerging with a bright grin.

"What the hell have you done?" She asked as the other queens, minus Evie, sat up properly.

"If you'll follow me you'll see." They got up and were about to leave when Tugger sniggered and pointed behind the group. They looked and Tantomile and Rumple snorted trying not to laugh while Bomba and Demeter burst out laughing by accident.

"You're not helping one bit!" Evie called as she tried to sit up fully.

"Hold on Evie." Rumple said going to her friend's aid and helping her up and onto the ground.

"Thanks Rumple." She said gratefully before Jelly and Jenny came to her other side and Jenny asked.

"How are they feeling today?" Evie gently rubbed her large tummy and saying.

"They've settled down thankfully. Actually let me sleep for a few hours last night. Not so sure about Quaxo though." The group chuckled as they followed Tugger not into the den where he had come out of but to the grass clearing where Quaxo and Evie had had their date.

"Oh sweet Mary mother of Jesus Christ." Evie said as she stared, stunned, with the other queens at what the toms had been doing.

"I'm going home." She said turning but Rumple grabbed her scruff laughing.

"Oh come on scaredy cat! It's just the guys on a stage." Then they saw Tantomile making a break for it and Bomba tackled her saying.

"Oh no you don't!"

"Cori! Help!" His sisters yelled and he shot outside looking panicked before he saw his sisters and grinned.

"Happy birthday Evie!" Then shot back inside when his youngest sibling turned the same shade of red as Bomba while folding her arms yelling.

"You had to open your mouth about that didn't you?!" Rumple, Bomba, Tantomile, Demeter, Jelly, Jenny, Tumble, Admetus, Munkustrap, Tugger, Rag and Skimble gaped at her while Quaxo smirked, going to her side.

"Afternoon birthday girl." She glared at him and he smiled sweetly at her, kissing her cheek which reduced her redness a lot.

"You told him, didn't you?" He shrugged slightly and said.

"It was gonna come out sooner or later. Especially when the little ones are running around and asking when mummy's birthday is." Evangeline gave him a tired look and he held up his paws.

"Just enjoy what we've put together for you and the others." She nodded tiredly before Bomba helped Tantomile up and took her niece and nephew out of her sister's arms so she could guide Evie into a seat with Jenny and Jelly. Skimble stood awkwardly on stage before clearing his throat.

"Blame yer mate he go' me up on this stage against me will." Evie nodded with a tiny smile before he cleared his throat again before reciting the prologue of Romeo and Juliet.

"Romeo and Juliet..." Evangeline whispered softly trying not to smile before Rumple asked.

"Why Romeo and Juliet?" Evangeline did smile at this as the play began and whispered.

"It's my favourite play."

"Why can't our mates do something like this for us?" Bomba grumbled and Demeter whispered.

"It's for all of us, sis." Bomba blinked before shutting up completely and watched as the toms act out male and female parts, though Skimble was not a happy tabby when playing Juliet's nurse. By the end the queens had laughed and cried a little then laughed again when Tugger, who played Juliet and Mercutio, fell off the small table they used for a grave alter. When the actors came out the audience applauded and cheered quietly, for th kittens were sleeping.

"What did you think ladies?" Rag asked as they came down to join their mates.

"Skimble," Jenny paused as her bad tempered and disgruntled mate came to her side.

"You make a very good nurse maid." He folded his arms and Evangeline gave him a tiny smile as Quaxo helped her up.

"Skimble," She began before putting her paw on his arm.

"Even though you aren't happy with dressing up as a nurse maid and Jenny will tease you about this mercilessly with Rumple and Bomba, thank you for doing it." He gave her a small smile and gently hugged her saying.

"Och, for ye lass I'd go t' the moon and back. As I would for every jellicle...Minus Tumble and Tugger." The two toms glared at him from their queens loving embrace before Tantomile froze for a second and squeaked.

"I'm going to go clean my eyes out."

"Och c'mon now! I know those dressed as lasses are nae tha' pretty bu' at least ye could no' say stuff like tha'." Evie touched her sister's paw and paled.

"I think I might join you. Wait what the hell were you doing looking in the first place?"

"I was checking to make sure he wasn't bothering Alonzo." The pair shuddered before Tantomile was off and Bomba asked.

"Wha...?"

"I think another load of kittens might be on the way." The adults looked at each other before Quaxo said.

"Your brother-"

"No, don't remind me. I'm trying to erase from sight and memory." The adults shuddered at the thought before a crash sounded with a maniacal cackle that sent the adults running to the clearing only to find the kittens in the kitten den and Macavity fight the remaining adults.

"Evie, Dem, into the kitten den. Now!" Munkustrap hissed and they went inside, protecting and comforting the other cats until Jenny and Jelly were thrown inside, both injured.

"Mum!" Jemima and Electra chorused, going to their mothers, before Macavity came in smirking evilly at the group.

"Well, well, well. Demeter had kittens and Evangeline's expecting. Not far to go, Evangeline?" He asked casually and she growled at him, keeping the kittens away from him.

"I see, maternal instincts on a high." He noted before his fur glittered and Evangeline focused so hard on protecting the occupants of the den that when Macavity went to used his magic it was deflected by a shield of some sort making the kittens and queens look at each other before they noticed Evangeline with her eyes closed but her paws was gripping the wall tightly.

"Evie!" Victoria gasped when the queen started to fall against the wall. The kittens went to her as Jelly and Jenny got up and went to her.

"Evie, stop. You don't have to hold up the barrier anymore." Jelly told her softly as Munkustrap and Quaxo jumped on Macavity and dragged him out the den and the barrier faded.

"Evie? You ok?" A nod in return to Etcetera's question before she opened her eyes to show traces of cloud that soon vanished.

"Your eyes, they went cloudy again." Pouncival said quietly and Evangeline nodded explaining.

"If...If I use the conjurer side of my powers...I...I run the risk...Of...Of...going blind..." She panted softly before Jenny gently held her until Quaxo rushed in and said.

"He's on the run is everyone ok?" They nodded and Jemima curled up beside Evie saying.

"Thanks to Evie." Quaxo looked inquiringly and she waved her paw too tired to explain.

"She used the conjurer side of her powers which if she uses too much could make her blind. Hence why her eyes go cloudy." Demeter explain, making sure her kittens were alright as well as the other ones. Quaxo nodded before Evie winced, and rubbed her tummy gently.

"Unsettled again?" Victoria asked her and she nodded.

"Have you tried singing to them?" A voice asked and they looked at the entrance to see a fairly battered Bomba.

"Bomba, are you alright?" Evie asked a little concerned but Bomba merely chuckled and said.

"I'm grand. Everyone's a bit battered but we're fine. Well, nearly all of us. Rag took a big beat-" Jelly shot outside at once, Jemima on her tail with Quaxo, Evie trying to get up to go to her father in law but Jenny held her in place saying.

"The last thing you need is to see what damage Macavity has done." Evie shook her head saying.

"I wanna help." Jenny hugged her closer and said.

"I know you do but you can't in your condition. Some injuries you would see could cause you to go into such severe shock that it could send you into early labor and that wouldn't be good. At all." Evie sighed and gave in before Jemima hurried back in, in floods of tears and hugged Evie tightly, Evie wrapped her arms round her young sister-in-law and hushed her softly rocking her back and forth gently. Jemima wept nearly none stop for an hour maybe two before Skimble came in and said.

"Rag's alrigh'. Quaxo, despite Rag tellin' him not t', heal his worst wounds." Evie gave a small shaky sigh of relief and Jemima sniffled against her shoulder.

"Daddy's ok?" Evie nodded whispering.

"Daddy's ok." Jemima smiled and squeezed her sister in law once more before getting up and going outside with the other kittens and Demeter. Skimble and Jenny helped Evie up and outside before she gave a mighty sigh of relief, everyone was in some form of alright. Jenny steadied her and asked.

"Alright?" Evie nodded and said.

"I'm fine, Jenny, honestly. You're bleeding though." Her tone turned worried at the massive cut on Jenny's back which she shrugged off and said.

"I'll be fine. Go see Rag, he'll be worried about you after Jemima tell him what you did. Still think it was foolish." Evie smiled sheepishly with a tiny shrug before Skimble took Jenny into their den and patched her up before she did the same to him and Evie went over to her family.

"You're alright." Coricopat sighed in relief as he went over and hugged her gently. She squeezed him tightly whispering.

"Thank goodness you're alright." He smiled softly down at her, gently rubbing her back as Tantomile joined them and the three siblings hugged gently, laughing slightly when Jemima said brightly.

"Hey, it goes in height order! Cori, Tanto then Evie!" Then they released each other and Quaxo swept over to his mate and hugged her, kissing her lips gently. Their eyes closed and Cori groaned.

"Seriously? Right where everyone can see you?"

**_"Does it look like we care?"_**Evie asked her brother who scowled at her and mentally told her.

**"Will when the others take notice." **Quaxo pulled away and nuzzled his mate gently saying tenderly.

"You're safe...Thank everlasting you're safe..." She sighed slightly as she leaned into him before she winced again and Quaxo asked.

"Unsettled again?" She nodded tiredly before he released her and knelt down.

"What are you doing?" She asked laughing slightly with her siblings. Quaxo flashed her a smile and faced the bump.

"Hey little ones. This is your daddy talking to you." Evie smiled and shook her head chuckling slightly while their family awed softly.

"Could you try settling down in there? You're hurting your mummy and you don't want to do that. She's one of the most gorgeous queens you'll ever see, and I'm sure if any of you are queens in there you'll turn out just like your mummy. Right, I'm gonna be right next to your mummy in case anything goes wrong from now on and I'll see you when it's time to come out. Bye-bye." Then he gently kissed the bump and got up. His mate looked at him with a tiny blush but a beaming smile.

"And you wonder why I love you." She told him and pecked his cheek before Jemima came over and hugged the pair of them.

"Mima why the hug? You don't normally hug me unless you're either petrified or in trouble and need protecting." Quaxo asked and Jemima mumbled.

"I was worried about both of you and when Bomba said that Daddy was hurt I started getting scared and because you were hurt I ran to Evie who comforted me even though she was just as worried and concerned as I was." Evie gently smoothed the kitten's head fur before asking.

"What are sisters for if not to love and protect each other?"

"Ok, no more reading stuff like Pride and Prejudice." Quaxo told his mate who pouted cutely with large eyes and Quaxo frowned.

"You've hung around the kittens so much you've picked up some of their tricks." Jemima gave a mischievous smile and said.

"I taught her that one." Then giggled and scurried away when Quaxo went to grab her and tickle her.

"Evangeline?" Rag asked as he sat himself up properly against his mate who was supporting him. She looked at him worriedly and he smiled.

"Don't look so worried and come here." She did as sh was told and her father in law took both her paws in his own and said.

"Thank you, for looking after our family." She shook her head and said.

"We are family. If we don't look after one another who else will?" He nodded and squeezed her paws before Jelly smiled gently up at her and gave a knowing wink before Bomba came over with Tugger who smiled firmly at the family before Bomba asked.

"Everyone alright here?" They nodded before Bomba looked at Evie and asked.

"They settled?" She nodded looking at Quaxo who grinned.

"After I talk to them, they settled." Then Tugger paled and asked.

"Evie, when are you due again?" She thought for a minute and said.

"Not for another week or so, why?" Tugger gulped and Tantomile passed out, followed by Coricopat.

"Tanto? Cori?" Evie asked before she gripped her stomach, intense pain written in her features.

"Evie!" Quaxo snapped catching his paling mate as she fell back wards.

"It's time. Oh everlasting it's time." Rag said hurriedly getting off his mate so she could go to work.

"Tugger, go get Jenny and tell her that Evie's gone into labor early. Quickly now!" He nodded and shot off as Jemima and Bomba tried to wake up the older siblings.

"Just whack them in the sides, wakes them up every time." Evie told them through clenched teeth as a wave of pain coursed through her. They did as they were told as Jelly went to Evie and said.

"Deep breaths, dear, take deep breaths." She nodded and did so as Jelly and Quaxo got her into the Gumbie Cat den where they found Skimble and Jenny sorting out the patient bed and Tugger looking like he was about to faint.

"Don' ye dare faint on us again laddie. Pull yerself together!" Skimble warned Tugger who nodded and shot outside to tell the others.

"Our baby sister has gone into labor!" Tantomile and Coricopat yelled at each other before they were smacked over the heads by Bomba who snapped.

"Pull yourselves together! You've got to be strong for Evie." They rubbed the back of their heads and nodded apologizing before Quaxo was booted out with Skimble both looking dazed.

"Wha' jus' happen?" Skimble asked on behalf of the pair.

"You were kicked out for stupid comments, Bomba towels please." Jenny said sticking her head outside before they heard a cry of pain from inside the den as Bomba shot off for the towels and the same atmosphere over came the tribe when Demeter was in labor. Only there was a deep feeling of dread was planted inside her siblings and mate. Only everlasting knew why...


	16. Chapter 16

One Can Save Many 16

Quaxo, Coricopat, Tantomile, Rag, Bomba and Munkustrap paced. All in sync, all looking scared shitless. It had been six hours since Evie went into labour and the whole tribe knew something was wrong. It had been silent save the odd shuffling of paws inside the den and Quaxo finally called.

"Is anything happening or are you three having a mothers meeting in there?!" His mother poked her head out and said.

"Be patient. Contractions haven't even come close yet so sit down, stop biting your claws and calm down! Or I swear I'll ground you!" Then retracted her head and slammed the door shut. Quaxo blinked, not having a memory his mother looking so nervous and edgy before then, before they all did as they were told and Bomba picked at her claws saying.

"I hope it isn't like this when I have kits..." Tugger heard this and said.

"You never said you wanted kits." She nodded as he sat beside her and she leaned into him.

"I've never really thought about it until Evie asked me my opinion on some names the other day when you, Quaxo, Rag, Skimble, Munku, Jenny, Jelly, Tanto and Cori were out hunting. I guess it's just phase-"

"Oh great!" Coricopat muttered with a slight growl before asking.

"How many times do you have to be told, Quaxo?! Stop worrying! You're starting to set me off!" Quaxo apologized before Jemima jumped on him and asked.

"Is Evie ok?"

"GAH!" Came from inside the Gumbie Cat den and Jelly came out looking ghostly pale.

"I can't stay in there." She said and her mate and kittens gave her odd looks.

"Dem, Bomba, go help Jenny." She told them and they shot inside the den, Demeter giving her kittens to their father who cradled them calming them down before Jelly said.

"I just...Something about it just doesn't feel right and Evie told me that if it was upsetting me then I should go and wait out here. She understands this better than I thought she would."

"There's our sister for you." Tantomile murmured curling into her tomfriend's side while Coricopat laid beside his mate on the trunk of the TSE-1. Demeter came shooting out, went into her den then came out with towels yelling.

"They're coming!"

"Well, those contractions came quickly." Jelly said before Quaxo murmured.

"It's been six and a half hours, Mum." Jelly blinked then asked.

"That long? What time is it?" They looked up, the moon shining brightly above them before Jemima said.

"One in the morning." Jelly frowned at her daughter and the jellicles her age and asked.

"Then why aren't you in bed asleep?"

"GAH!"

"That's why." Pouncival mumbled as he tucked his knees under his chin, Etcetera curling up next to him for comfort. Jelly softened before Jemima looked at the Gumbie Cat den but it remained unchanged. She sighed and curled up to her brother murmuring.

"I miss Evie." He rubbed behind her ear before saying.

"I do too." It was be another hour before they heard anything and Demeter came out looking paler than normal and like she had just had her heart broken.

"Demeter? What's wrong?" Quaxo asked immediately, scrambling to his paws. She swallowed before saying.

"I-I...W-We...I'm so sorry..." Then darted into her den and Quaxo felt the world still, what had happened? Was it Evie? Was it his kittens? Why was Demeter so upset? All those questions were answered when Jenny came out and stopped him from going inside.

"Jenny what's going on?" He asked her seriously and she told him, as calm as she could possibly be.

"It's not Evie, it's the kittens..." His heart stopped as the rest of her talking just went over his head. Something went wrong with his kits.

"Jenny! Jenny come see this!" Bomba called sounding...Happy. Jenny went back inside and found Evie curled against Bomba, now looking calmer than when she had left with two moving kittens. Jenny's jaw dropped before she stuttered.

"B-But how? Th-They were..." She watched as Evie gently rubbed behind the ear of one of the still kittens and it moved towards her. Bomba grinned at Evie who was smiling now, instead of sobbing uncontrollably over a loss that wasn't real.

"No magic involved." She told Jenny softly as the fourth kit woke by itself and Bomba settled the kittens against their mother before they started to nurse. Jenny broke into a tear beaming smile before going outside and telling a tearful Quaxo.

"Scratch that last message. Come see." She told him taking him inside and he fainted in relief.

"And he's meant to be a protective father!" Bomba frowned at him as Jenny brought him round and Evie watched with a tiny smile.

"He always had a problem when it came to my medicals. Hence why he always sat on the window sill or on my lap." Quaxo raised and paw his thumb sticking up n the air.

"I'm ok." He said and Evie asked.

"You sure?" Jenny nodded and yanked him to his paws before he went over to his mate and nuzzled her gently.

"Never scare me like that again." He told her softly and she purred, nodding. Then his eyes turned to the four black white and ginger kittens.

"They're gorgeous, love." Evie nodded and said.

"I feel a little out numbered. In our little family there'll be two queens and four toms." He chuckled and kissed her forehead gently Bomba cleared her throat and asked.

"Names?" The couple looked at each other before Evie nodded to him.

"For the toms, Quinten, Blaise and Isaiah." Evie nodded then said.

"Peony." Quaxo smiled softly before they heard a sniffle from the doorway and saw Jenny quickly wiping her face.

"Jenny, are you crying?" Bomba asked, crying herself though she didn't realize it.

"I'm not afraid to admit when I am and when I'm not."

"Dodging the question." Bomba sang softly and Jenny nodded.

"Yes, I'm crying. I better go inform Demeter and everyone else." And then she was gone. The couple smiled at each other before looking at Bomba who was wiping her own face saying.

"That was...That was a bit scary." Evie chuckled and said.

"You're not the one who thought her kittens were dead." Bomba nodded in fair play before saying.

"I better leave you two alone with your kits. That and someone needs to get a picture if Tugger's crying." They laughed and let her go outside only to be swept up in a hug by her tom.

"Everlasting Tugger! What's brought this on?" She asked laughing slightly as he put her back on her paws.

"I'm just happy. Everyone is especially..." He trailed off pointing at Jemima hugging Pouncival tightly with Etcetera. Bomba smiled and shook her head before they both looked inside the den and found the kittens curled up against Evie and Evie curled up against Quaxo.

"Anybody else thinking what they're thinking?" Tugger asked the tribe pointing to the majority of kittens who were asleep on each other. They chuckled quietly, collected their family members and went home.

The next morning when Jenny and Skimble woke they found the small family still curled up together but as soon as Jenny went near them Evie stirred.

"Jenny...?" She asked sleepily and Jenny nodded saying.

"I just came to wake you so you could have some breakfast. That and I'm so tempted just to poke Quaxo and make him fall off the bed." Evie gave a sleepy giggle as Quaxo said.

"You dare, Jenny, and you can rethink about hearing the kittens call you Nana Jenny." Jenny rolled her eyes and did it anyway saying.

"Get out of bed and help me and Skimble make breakfast." Evie covered her mouth with her paws trying not to laugh as Quaxo got up and brushed himself down before saying.

"And you complain about the mice having bad manners." That earn him a smack round the back of the head from Skimble.

"Thank you dear." Jenny smiled at her mate before Evie sat up slightly and looked down at her sons and daughter. All sleeping contently.

"I never did ask, wha' are their names?" Skimble asked as Quaxo went over to help him.

"The toms are Quinten, Blaise and Isaiah. The little queen, the one that looks a lot like her mother, is Peony." Quaxo told him as Jenny sat beside Evie and checked them over.

"Quaxo, Quinten's just like you. He's mostly black with a ginger tux with a few stripes of white on his legs and face." Jenny beamed Quaxo grinned with Skimble before she said.

"Oh, Peony's definitely her mother's daughter. Mostly ginger with white stripes but with black mittens." Evie chuckled as Quinten nursed with Peony after she was checked then it was Blaise and Isaiah who were identical. Both black and ginger patched with white faces and a few tiny stripes on their paws.

"I'm going to apologize now. If Bomba comes in a wakes the kittens and you hear a scream I've murdered her." Quaxo said when he saw the red queen walk by.

"You dare and you're sleeping on the roof when we get home." Evie told him and he pouted at her.

"Has anyone told you you're adorable when you pout?" Jenny asked him and he nodded, Evie blushing brightly when he said.

"Evie the night before Bomba and Tugger woke up looking like the walking dead." She looked away avoiding eye contact with the elder couple before asking.

"Oh where's Rumple when I need her?"

"Right here." Rumple said shuffling in, obviously she had been crying.

"Teazer? Lass ye alrigh'?" Skimble asked and she glanced at the den door before saying.

"Tumble and I have..." At once Evie was looking serious as her eyes flickered to a rigid Skimble who was in the middle of plating up some fried mouse and Quaxo was very conscious of the fact that if Rumple said the wrong thing, there'd be one more spirit in the Heaviside Layer.

"Skimble, calm down." Jenny told her mate softly and the tom calmed slightly and continued with breakfast.

"Teazer darling sit down and tell us what happened." Jenny told her adopted daughter who did as she was told and smiled slightly at the kittens before saying.

"Tumble and I have decided to-"

"Holy Heaviside! RUMPLE HELP!" Tumble yelled from outside and the female thief, Railway Cat, Gumbie Cat, Magician and Psychic shot to the den door, the latter two carrying their kittens only to see Tumble being chased by Mungo who looked murderous.

"Ah nuts." Rumple grumbled before looking at Evie who nodded and gently gave her kittens to Jenny who looked at her inquiringly before she took a couple of steps forward, put her thumb and index finger in her mouth and blew hard. A long hard whistle echoed round the clearing getting the attention of the two toms as Rumple came to Evie's side.

"Thanks Evie." Rumple smiled at her friend who grinned and shrugged before going back to her small family and Jenny gave her back her kittens.

"Mungo leave him alone." Rumple growled at her brother who backed off immediately at the tone his sister used.

"Tumble, you alright?" She asked in a softer voice as she went over to him. He nodded and the pair nuzzled each other and Jenny looked at Evie and Skimble in deep confusion. The both shrugged, clueless before Evie started to slowly smile, working it out for herself.

"That crafty she-cat." She murmured quietly and Rumple called.

"Evie, you worked it out yet?"

"Yes I have and I still think you're crafty!" Rumple laughed with Tumble at this while Evie looked at Quaxo who was grinning before other jellicles started to emerge and Jemima grinned at the sight of her brother and his little family. Evie caught her eye and smiled with a wink before Skimble asked Tumble and Rumple.

"Wha's goin' on with ye two?!" Mungo raised his paw and Skimble nodded to him.

"Is it ok if I murder him after they explain what's going on?" Skimble shook his head saying.

"No, tha's my job."

"Heaviside help us." Jenny sighed quietly before Evie said.

"Go on you two. Tell 'em." Rumple grinned and nodded before saying.

"Tumble and I have decided that we," They took each other's paws and their tails intertwined. Skimble got it from that and gaped.

"Bu'...Bu'...Bu'..."

"No buts, Uncle Skimble. We all knew it was going to happen one day." Plato said going to Tumble's side with Evie and Quaxo.

"Yeah, plus if you and Mungo murder Tumble then our kits are not going to have another set of complete godparents." Quaxo said and the two looked at their friends who were smiling slightly before Skimble looked at Jenny who was trying not to look ecstatic.

"Ye're no' gonna sing again are ye?" Skimble asked and Tumble shook his head before Skimble raised his paws and said.

"Then it's fine with me bu' the same warnin' still applies." Tumble nodded before Rumple hugged Skimble tightly, thanking him before looking at Evie and Quaxo who were talking quietly as their kits slept in their arms.

"Evie," She said and she looked at her friend.

"I thought you're not meant to be up after having kittens." Evie looked a little embarrassed before saying.

"Yeah, didn't exactly go to plan." Then Evie felt someone at her side and found her siblings smiling down at her.

"They're adorable."

"Well, they are related to Jemima." Evie said and the mentioned kitten blushed asking.

"What are their names?"

"Quinten, Blaise, Isaiah and Peony." A new voice said and they looked round to find Tugger grinning at them, Bomba right by his side.

"Hey guys." Quaxo and Evie chorused, before a gruff but warm voice said.

"So you had the kittens." Immediately Jenny, Skimble, Tantomile, Coricopat, Rag and Jelly were protecting Quaxo and Evie and their kittens as the parents of the psychic trio appeared.

"What are you doing here?" Coricopat seethed at their father as their mother slid down from the pile and was hugged by her daughters, once Evie had give her two kittens to Jelly who held them protectively.

"Came to see our grandkittens." Bastro shrugged as his mate went over and joined the group to protect and admire the kittens.

"Fauna?" Bastro asked surprised and his mate shot him a glare.

"Look at these kittens Bastro. They nearly didn't make it here because of you and I'm not letting you near them." Evie gave her mother a small smile which was returned before thunder crack over head but there wasn't a cloud for miles. The next thing they knew Fauna was standing in front of Jelly and Quaxo, who countered the spell Bastro was using, sending him flying when the older tom's spell failed him.

"My daughter mated with a conjurer?!" He growled and Quaxo nodded giving Peony and and Quinten to Jenny who looked at him worriedly like Jelly as he made his way towards the older tom.

_**"Quaxo, be careful."**_ Evie told him softly in his mind and he gave her a small smile before Bastro growled at him and he growled back.

"You tried hurting my mate, you nearly killed my kittens and you tried to hurt my mother who was holding my kittens. You're gonna regret it." Bastro smirked, looking him up and down before squaring up to him. Quaxo may have been about two and a half heads shorter than Bastro but that didn't dull any aspect of him.

"What can a tiny little speck like you do to me?" Bastro asked and Fauna mimed strangling her mate.

"It's times like these when I hate your father." She told Tantomile who nodded and said.

"We hate him anyway." Then the tribe quickly ran into dens, Evie being dragged away by her father and brother in laws when she refused. Jenny had given Peony and Quinten to Jemima who took them into the family den where they stayed as the fight began...


	17. Chapter 17

One Can Save Many 17

At each crash, bang and thud Evie wince or glanced at the window as the battled between her father and her mate raged.

"Mum...Why are Quaxo and Evie's dad fighting?" Jemima asked, still confused as to why the fight was going on. Jelly sighed softly before telling those who didn't know what had happened. Jemima blinked, tears surfacing before Jelly held her gently while Fauna stroked both her daughter's head furs as they rested their heads in her lap. Evie's kittens curled up against their mother, who sent up silent prays each time a cry of pain sounded from outside.

"This is not how I pictured the day after my birthday." Coricopat smiled slightly and asked.

"How did you picture it?" Evie thought for a minute wit her eyes closed before saying. The kittens would be playing Jenny and Jelly would be knitting while keeping a firm eye on them, Skimble would either be working or playing 'Go Fish' with Rag and Old Deuteronomy, Munkustrap and Demeter would be with their kittens on the TSE-1 Quaxo would hopefully be catching up on sleep and I would be looking after our kits." Her siblings chuckled and asked.

"What about us?" Evie smirked and said.

"Tanto would be with Admetus, probably yelling at him for the incident that made her cry, and Cori would be with Exotica being calmed by said queen." The family nodded before no sound came from outside. It was dead silent. Evie's heart pounded in her ears as she sat up with her sister and her brother opened the den door before saying.

"Eve, stay inside-"

"But-"

"Just stay inside!" Coricopat ordered her as he went outside and Tantomile followed with Jelly and Fauna.

"Oh my everlasting..." Fauna whispered and Evie's felt her heart thump in her ears and blood run rapidly round her body. Rag went to the door and swallowed before looking at the clearly distressed mate who held not only her kittens but one of his as well.

"Rag...?" Evie nearly whimpered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Just stay inside, Jemima make sure she does." Jemima nodded as her father went outside and Jemima shot to the window.

"Mima what's going on?" Evie asked her and Jemima bit her lip saying.

"I can't see! The others are in the way! TUMBLE MOVE!" The queen-kit yelled out the window only to have her mother turn and give her a warning look. Jemima shrank back and hid saying.

"Oh Mum's gonna kill me." Evie bit her quivering lip as her kittens started to whimper. She comforted them as best she could while trying not to cry herself. Once the kittens were calm Tantomile came in but her covered her mouth with her paws at the sight of someone's body on her sister.

"Tanto...No...Don't...Not..." She whimpered tears flowing down her cheeks as her sister whispered.

"Father...His spell backfired and it...It killed him rather Quaxo." Relief flooded through Evie who bowed her head wiping her face, sending a pray of thanks to the Great Cat before asking.

"What about Quaxo? Is he alright? How bad is he hurt? Can I-" Tantomile covered her sister's mouth with a clean paw and said.

"Quaxo's fine, he's battered and bruised but not life threatening and no you can't see him." Evie nodded before saying.

"I was going to ask if I could help with anything?" Tantomile shook her head before saying.

"Mother has managed to send Father's spirit onto the Heaviside layer and his body has disappeared. How are the kittens?" Evie nodded and said.

"Like me, missing their father. Especially Isaiah and Blaise." Tantomile nodded before Jemima asked.

"Is everyone else alright?" Tantomile nodded again before Fauna came in and said.

"Quaxo won't let his mother and Jenny tend to him until he's seen you and the kittens, Eva." Evie nodded and gently picked up Peony and Quinten, Jemima pick up Blaise and Isaiah, before they went outside and to the Gumbie Cat den when they found Jenny sitting beside Quaxo while Jelly tried not to shed any tears on his other side.

"Evie, you're alright." Quaxo sighed in relief and she nodded saying.

"Yes, thank to your brother and father dragging me inside the den against my will then making me stay in there until Mother told me you won't let Jenny and Jelly tend to you." Her voice turned stern at the last bit and he looked sheepish and ashamed.

"How are the kittens?" He asked as he gave in to his mother and godmother.

"Fine, they've been almost as worried as I have. Especially Blaise and Isaiah. " Jemima nodded in agreement as the two mentioned kittens squirmed slightly before burrowing into her warmth.

"What did you do for the whole fight?"

"Be paranoid." Jemima muttered and her sister-in-law shot her a small glare before saying.

"I was not being paranoid. I just kept wincing at bangs and looking at the window." Jelly nodded before saying.

"No offence, Eve sweetheart, but your father is a nasty piece of work." Evie pressed her lips into a tight line and said.

"He is not my father. As far as I'm concerned I have no father other than my father-in-law and Skimble because he's kinda a father figure slash uncle figure." They nodded before Fauna poked her head in and said.

"Eva, I'm going now. I'll see you all soon and Quaxo," Quaxo looked at his mother-in-law and saw her small smile.

"Keep protecting my youngest baby-"

"Mother!" Evie whined slightly and Fauna chuckled before she was gone with a wave. Tantomile and Coricopat came in with grins.

"Well, that was eventful." They chorused and the occupants of the room gave them 'No duh' looks before Quaxo looked at his mate who looked down at her kittens and said.

"I'm not looking forward to teenage years." Quaxo groaned with the Gumbie and Lillie cats before chorusing.

"Don't remind us!" th group chuckled as Jenny and Jelly finished up tending Quaxo who hopped to his paws when they gave him the all clear and Jelly warned him that he felt sick or started to hurt to go straight to her or Jenny.

"Yes Mum." He said cheerfully as Jemima gave him Isaiah and Blaise who burrowed into his warmth.

"Daddy's little boys." Evie chuckled and he scoffed.

"Peony a mummy's girl and Quinten a mummy's boy."

"Just like you then, Quaxo." Evie giggled when her mate gave her an unimpressed look while their siblings, and Jenny, laughed and Jelly pinched her son's cheek saying.

"Yes, Mummy's little conjurer-"

"Mother! Stop it!" Quaxo whined embarrassed making his mother chuckle and the group went outside where Bomba came over to them and Evie told her.

"We're fine, Bomba." She nodded her body relaxing a lot before Quaxo said.

"Bar a load of embarrassment from my mother and Evie's mother." Evie rolled her eyes before looking to Rumple who winked at her with a small smile. Then Tugger came over.

"Did you kick his backside?" Quaxo nodded before explaining what happened and Evie had to fight her gag reflex.

"Oh not nice." Tugger cringed and Quaxo nodded.

"Oh the joy of having psychopaths for fathers." Evie said sarcastically, as she sat beside Demeter who was nursing her sons, Otto and Arlo, and her daughter, Marla. Tantomile sat next her and said.

"At least our one had a reason. He had us." Evie gave her sister a look and Tantomile held up her paws saying.

"Sorry, sorry...Kinda true because when Tugger has kits it'll have a psychopathic uncle-" She was cut off by Tugger laughing.

"Me? Have kittens? Nice joke Tantomile!" Bomba bit her lip and Evie smiled slightly at her before saying.

"You won't be chuckling away in a minute laughing boy." Tugger looked at his queen friend and said.

"Surprise?" Tugger didn't move, he didn't breathe. Jelly poked him gently and he went over. Jelly knelt by him and tried tapping his cheek while Demeter and Evie congratulated Bomba who smiled slightly.

"...If he doesn't want to have kittens then you can stay with me and Quaxo, we don't mind." Evie told her and Quaxo stared at his mate.

"I can?" Bomba asked surprised.

"She can?!" Quaxo asked petrified. Evie nodded before Bomba said.

"I'll keep that in mind, Jelly you may want to move." Jelly did and Bomba kicked Tugger hard in the side making him shoot to his paws.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Tugger squeaked, sounding oddly like Etcetera when she squealed over him. Bomba nodded and Tugger blinked.

"You sure?" She nodded again and Evie laughed evilly.

"Told you so!" She grinned and Tugger growled slightly at her, only to have Bomba growl protectively at Tugger.

"Our godkittens, hurt their mother you hurt them I kick you backside." Evie smiled up at her friend who shared the smile before Tugger collapsed. Again...


	18. Chapter 18

One Can Save Many 18

A month had passed since the kittens of Evie and Quaxo were born and Bomba was still expecting and staying with Tugger.

"Quinten, be careful." Evie warned one of her sons as he began to try and walk on his own. Apparently motherhood suited Evie, as fatherhood suited Quaxo, despite her lack of maternal figures. Jenny and Jelly doted on all the kittens, as they always had done, but none more so than Marla and Peony.

"Evie, calm down. He's gonna be fine." Quaxo told his mate who sighed slightly with a small smile as Isaiah and Blaise slept in their laps as they watched over all the kittens. Life had taken a peaceful turn for the jellicles which they were grateful for with just the usual teenage drama here and there and the odd disobedient kit.

"Ma!" Peony giggled her bright dark brown eyes sparkling from the arms of her grandmother as she was brought over. Evie chuckled softly as Jelly sat beside her and Peony smiled brightly up at her before looking quizzically at her brothers. Evie put her finger to her lips, telling the queen-kit to be quiet silently, before Jelly whispered.

"This little madam's just given her grandfather a mighty scare." Evie giggling quietly before asking.

"What has Peony done this time?" Peony smiled slightly before Jelly explained.

"She and Rag were curled up on the sofa and when he woke up he found Peony missing. She was with Jemima and I." Evie shook her head rolling her eyes good-naturedly before Isaiah started to stir then yawned looking round sleepily.

"Ma...?" He asked and Evie rubbed behind his ear saying.

"Right here baby boy." Isaiah smiled brightly and looked at the other kittens before looking back to his mother. Evie nodded and he hopped off her and went to join his brother and their friends.

"I still can't believe it sometimes..." Evie whispered to her mother-in-law who nodded cradling a now sleeping Peony.

"I know, nearly losing them scared all of us. None more than Cori and Tanto." Evie nodded before changing the subject.

"Seen Jenny lately?" Jelly nodded before glancing over at the Gumbie Cat den where Tugger was waiting outside.

"Bomba in for another check?" Evie asked and she nodded as Quaxo got up, carrying Blaise, and went to break up a fight between Otto and Arlo.

"Yes, she's been feeling more and more ill by the day. I'm worrying about her." Evie nodded before Bomba came out in tears and Tugger pinned back his ears in sadness as he hugged her gently.

"Oh no..." Evie whispered and Jelly bit her lip gently as her daughter-in-law got up and went over to the pair.

"Tugger, Bomba what's the matter?" She asked softly and Tugger bent down and whispered in her ear what was wrong. Her paws flew straight to her mouth in shock and dismay.

"Oh Bomba that's terrible..." Evie gently rubbed her friend's shoulder as Tugger held his mate gently. Bomba didn't say anything. She just cried her heart out into Tugger's shoulder, who didn't know what else to do but hold her and speak quietly to Evie who didn't leave their side until dinner was called when she had to take care of her kittens and quietly told her mate what had happened. The days after, no one saw Bomba and rarely saw Tugger. Quinten, who was closer to Bomba than he was with Rumple in terms of godmothers, had begun worrying about her despite his best efforts to try and see her and make her happy.

"Quin, what's the matter honey?" Evie asked him when she came to check on him a week later when he was supposed to be a sleep. He pointed at a picture on his wall and Evie looked. It was of her, all her kits, Bomba and Rumple. It all be came clear.

"You're worried about Aunt Bomba, aren't you?" Quinten nodded and huddled close to his mother when she sat next to his little bed. Evie bit her lip slightly while she smoothed his head fur consolingly before saying.

"Tomorrow I'll take you to see her. She can't stay in her den forever and she will come out even if I have to drag her kicking and screaming." Quinten smiled slightly up at his mother who nuzzled him gently and kissed his forehead before tucking him in and leaving him to sleep. When morning came Quinten was up with his siblings for breakfast and their mother and aunts got Bomba outside without much resistance. Bomba looked calmer than she had days before and was soon set upon by her niece and nephews as well as her godkits. She chuckled slightly and nuzzled the kits before putting them on their paws and getting up.

"Come play pwease!" Quinten grinned up at one of his godmothers who glanced at Evie who smiled and put up her paws.

"Nothing to do with me." Bomba agreed to play with the kittens as Evie watched Bomba slowly but surely return to normal.

"Quinten's fault not mine." Evie told Demeter as she opened her mouth. Demeter nodded and said.

"I know. I overheard him telling Otto and Arlo. Peony and Marla are with Jenny and Jelly consoling Tugger." Evie nodded before whispering.

"Bomba didn't deserve to lose them. She would have been a brilliant mother." Demeter nodded and said.

"Still hope though. They miscarried due to too much stress and worry. Bomba has been trying to juggle everything over the last month or so that she can spend time with everyone it's cost her what she wanted most." Evie nodded before asking.

"Has Munku been worrying about Macavity?" Demeter nodded tiredly saying.

"Yeah, he has a bad feeling about Macavity's absence. I'm just glad we've got some peace." Evie smiled slightly and said.

"Ever since you had your kits you've calmed down a lot." Demeter chuckled softly and looked at her sister seeing her under her kittens and nephews and niece.

"Oh Bomba!" Demeter laughed with Evie and a few others as the red queen's paw, the only visible part of her, waved to them before the kittens scrambled off them or were scooped up by Quaxo and Munkustrap.

"But I think Munku's more worried by the fact that Marla may one day have a mate and kits of her own." Evie nodded in agreement saying.

"I think all fathers have that fear-Ah!" Evie screamed slightly as Tugger scared her from behind while her daughter and niece laughed with Jelly and Jenny.

"Tugger! I swear I'm gonna-" Evie stopped before calming and batting his ear, having to jump to reach him, making him chuckled and ruffle her head fur. A disgruntled look crossed her face and Tugger said.

"Still need to work on your poker face." Evie folded her arms and raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"My poker face? I don't play poker, go fish yeah but not poker." Tugger shrugged and said.

"Hence why you need to improve it." Then went to his mate.

"I hate your brother-in-law." Evie told Demeter who patted her back while their daughters came to their sides.

"Ma!" Peony grinned at her mother who picked her up, smiling warmly at her daughter who nuzzled her.

"Weren't any trouble were they?" Demeter asked and the mothering cats shook their heads before Jemima came jogging over and Marla grinned up at her.

"Evie, we gotta problem." Evie tilted her head to the side before there was a large crash then numerous tom-kit screams. The group shot off and found Quaxo and Tugger flattened by a pile of tom-kits who were whimpering in pain.

"Boys..." Jenny shook her head at the adult toms while Demeter and Evie gathered the tom-kits before Quinten whimpered, holding his knee while his brothers held opposing elbows.

"Oh come here you troublesome little kits." Evie sighed softly, putting Peony down and kneeling next to her sons. She looked at their injuries and smiled slightly.

"Just a scrap. Come on, we'll get you cleaned up." they nodded and Evie took them inside.

"Oi! Forgot one!" Tugger called after Evie as he limped after her, Peony clinging to his leg like Etcetera did sometimes.

"I thought she said Peony would like Tugger only when she was dead." Rag chuckled as hee came to his mate's side.

"You can't stop young queens having crushes. Trust me, I know." Jelly chuckled tilting her head towards Jemima who was laying with Marla until Peony came running out looking cheerful, Isaiah and Blaise on her tail while Evie came out carrying a tearful Quinten on her hip.

"Hush...Hush...It'll be better soon." Evie told her son who nodded and allowed his mother to wipe his face, Bomba watched happy for the small family even if she was a little envious. Evie sat beside her mate, her son laying down in their laps, his head gently resting in his mother's lap before she began to hum a tune, soft and melodic, the same tune that Tantomile used to get Evie to sleep. Quinten was soon asleep and so was Evie, her head resting on Quaxo's shoulder as he smiled softly down at one of his sons and his one and only love...


End file.
